Yo regresé
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Secuela de Me Trajo de vuelta. FemNaru. SasuNaru/NejiNaru. KakaIru/KyuIru. Long-shot. Resumen dentro. EN PAUSA.
1. Epílogo Invasión a Konohagakure no Sato

"_**La parte más importante de una historia es el final. Nadie lee un libro para llegar a la mitad."**_

_**Mickey Spillane, escritor estadounidense (1918–2006).**_

* * *

Secuela de: **Me trajo de vuelta**

FemNaru. SasuNaru/NejiNaru. KakaIru/KyuIru. Long-shot.

**Resumen**

_-Sasuke yo… -empezó a decir Naruto en un susurro estrangulado._

_Escuchar la voz de la chica fue todo lo que necesitó el moreno para quebrarse. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y cubrió la mayor parte de su cara en un intento por controlarse._

_Una lágrima, solo dejó escapar una lágrima._

_De repente se dejó caer frente a la ojiazul, y la atrajo contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza. Con la velocidad prodigiosa de la que tanto presumía el pelinegro, llevó ambas manos a la cara de Naruto y la acercó contra la suya. Besó a la Uzumaki con toda la pasión y entrega de la que se creía capaz en esa vida, con tal fiereza que estuvo seguro de que le hizo daño a la muchacha, que incluso se hizo daño a sí mismo, pero no le importó._

_El Uchiha dejó escapar algo parecido a un lamento cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto le respondía con ansia el beso, y no tardó en separarse con brusquedad. El moreno mantuvo sus manos sobre las mejillas de la Uzumaki, dejando que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los ojos negros, dos relucientes miradas llenas de lágrimas._

_- No sabes cuanto te odio en este momento, mi girasol –dijo Sasuke antes de soltarle el rostro, y sus palabras provocaron un sollozo en la rubia arrodillada delante de él-. No sabes cuanto..._

_El pelinegro desapareció en menos de un parpadeo después de decir eso, dejando a la Uzumaki sola en medio del viejo campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete._

* * *

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto–sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a nayumi**_

_**¡Y a todos sus compañeros de trabajo!**_

_Epílogo. Invasión a Konohagakure no Sato: El Final de un Nuevo Principio._

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**_Capítulo betado por Ro91_**

_**¡Gracias!**_

* * *

Tomó el sombrero rojo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, con el kanji _Fuego_ grabado en él. Ya llevaba puesta la abrigada túnica de hokage y cierto nerviosismo dominaba su espíritu. Los exámenes chunnin volvían a la Hoja, trayendo muchos recuerdos con ellos. La diferencia era que ahora la responsabilidad de dirigirlos caía sobre sus hombros. Era muy irónico que de nuevo se cerniera una amenaza sobre la villa en esas fechas...

– ¿Está todo listo?– preguntó la rubia, sin volverse y sin mirar de frente a las personas que se encontraban a sus espaldas.

– Hai, Hokage–sama –contestó una voz firme, al tiempo que el anbu al que pertenecía se dejaba ver.

– Ero–sennin, ¿estás seguro de que Obaasan no sospecha nada?– preguntó Naruto mirando a su derecha, donde el viejo ermitaño estaba sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana que estaba situada al lado de la que tenía enfrente.

– Hai– aseguró el peligris, acompañando su afirmación con un ligero cabezazo.

– Eso espero, dattebayo– dijo la rubia, sujetando con más fuerza el sombrero de Hokage–. No va a ser fácil para ella cuando se entere…

– ¿Y para ti será fácil?– preguntó Jiraiya mirándola a los ojos.

La ojiazul frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su maestro. Ya se esperaba que comenzaran los cuestionamientos sobre la tarea que tenía por delante.

– Le dije que no volviera, o yo misma acabaría con su vida– contestó la Uzumaki volviendo la cara al frente, con la vista fija en las seis cabezas talladas de la montaña Hokage. Eso le infundía valor.

– Naruto…– intentó intervenir el peligris con suavidad, pero la mujer no se dejo intimidar.

– No voy a arriesgar Konoha– le cortó la Uzumaki clavando con furia sus ojos azules en él–, ni la vida de quienes quiero por esa persona.

– Tú quisiste mucho a _esa persona_– le recordó Jiraiya tratando de tener tacto. Tantos años junto a una rubia con fuerza sobrehumana más algunos huesos rotos le habían enseñado a tratar ese tipo de mujeres.

– ¡Basta! ¡Le hice una advertencia!– gritó Naruto golpeando el marco de la ventana, pero aún así provoco que ésta se rompiera, lanzando los trozos de vidrio al exterior–. ¡Le dije que no volviera a poner un pie en la Hoja, dattebayo!

El ermitaño alzó un poco la barbilla con orgullo. Los años no pasaban en vano… Su mocosa ya no era una niña, ahora era una líder responsable.

– Como quiera, Sachidaime–sama…(1)– dijo el peligris con un ligero tono de burla en la voz–. Buena suerte, mocosa– le deseó el sannin antes de disponerse a saltar por su salida habitual.

Un segundo antes de esfumarse se giró de improviso, recordando la presencia de la otra persona que los acompañaba.

– Más te vale cuidarla– advirtió al anbu que todavía seguía en la oficina.

El hombre se limitó a cruzarse de brazos ante el ermitaño, en una clara actitud retadora. No habló, pero el bufido que soltó una vez que el anciano desapareció del cuarto le sacó una alegre carcajada a la Hokage.

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*E*˜S&N˜**_

– ¡El siguiente combate…– comenzó a decir Lee con la pasión que solo él en toda Konoha poseía, pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo que atacó directamente al balcón donde se encontraba la Hokage, elevando una nube de polvo.

– ¿¡Qué?– exclamó la mayor parte de la multitud asistente, sorprendidos por el inesperado ataque.

– ¡Sachidaime–sama!– gritaron los gennin contendientes, dispuestos a lanzarse a defender a su líder, pero su camino fue detenido por la bestia verde de Konoha.

– Tenemos órdenes de mantenernos a distancia– dijo Lee ante la muda interrogante de los jóvenes.

El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su jefa, seguramente ya combatiendo en esos instantes. Todo mundo que conociera personalmente a la rubia sabía que sería un momento difícil para ella, lo sabía porque aún para él… la herida todavía dolía.

''Ten cuidado, Naru–chan" se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro "Los enemigos más peligros son aquellos que nos hieren sin siquiera levantar la mano".

– Demasiado fácil…– dijo el atacante en un susurro fastidiado, cuando la gama de su mano derecha se hundió sin esfuerzo en el pecho de la Hokage–. Kawarimi no _jutsu__(2)– dijo la mujer en tono despectivo, al tiempo que, detrás de una nube de humo, un viejo tronco aparecía en el lugar de la rubia._

_La Uzumaki apareció a espaldas de su atacante, esgrimiendo de tal manera una sai en su mano izquierda que, de no haber bajado la cabeza justo a tiempo, habría sido decapitada con facilidad._

– Haruno Sakura– dijo la Hokage sin ninguno tono particular en su voz, solo frialdad dominándola por completo.

– Uzumaki Naruto– contestó la pelirrosada sin ocultar todo su desprecio.

Echó una de sus gamas al hombro, mientras que la otra fue a recargarse a su cintura. El resultado fue que ahora Naruto tenía una vista completa del atuendo que lucía la renegada, como si quisiera probarle que haber sido echada de Konoha no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. La mujer vestía un kimono en color vino, corto hasta más arriba de las rodillas, de un largo casi indecente. La tela estaba pintada en su mayoría por blancas magnolias, magníficamente trabajadas, excepto en la parte inferior, donde el vestido se tornaba bruscamente de color perla, y las magnolias se volvían de un suave color verde. Como un obi era demasiado incómodo para llevar en una pelea, Sakura había preferido vestir solo un obiaje bordado en unas bonitas grecas tornasol, sujeto por una gruesa tira de seda rosa. Por debajo de todo llevaba unas medias y una camiseta de mallas, recordándole al mundo que no era una mujer cualquiera, sino una kunoichi. El cabello de ese inusual color rosa que tanto la caracterizaba volvía a estar largo, sujeto por unas sencillas kanzashi de madera. La Uzumaki también pudo observar con claridad la cicatriz que cruzaba desde el final de su ceja izquierda hasta la comisura de su boca. La misma que Naruto se había encargado de hacer…

– ¿Así que cumpliste tu sueño y ahora diriges Konoha?– preguntó Sakura con una dulce sonrisa, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

La Hokage no le contestó, pero dejó salir un ligero suspiro de cansancio de sus labios. ¿De verdad Sakura pensaba mantener esa actitud tan fastidiosa en todo momento?

– ¿No vas a hablarme, Naru–chan?– volvió a preguntar la Haruno en el mismo tono, sin inmutarse por el silencio–. ¿Qué paso con tu alegre cháchara?

Por toda respuesta, Naruto comenzó a girar las sai en sus manos. Primero lentamente, hasta que el movimiento alcanzó una velocidad considerable, entonces las unió de improviso y las blandió en dirección a la pelirrosada. Una impresionante honda de chakra y viento combinados habría golpeado de lleno a la ojiverde, de no ser porque ella saltó con rapidez a un costado, terminando hincada sobre el concreto del piso. Pero en ningún momento la Uzumaki había abierto la boca, y eso comenzaba a sacar a la Haruno de sus casillas.

– ¡Dime algo antes de que te mate, maldita rubia!– gritó Sakura esgrimiendo también sus armas.

Los filos de las cuchillas se encontraron con fuerza, como solo las alumnas de Senju Tsunade podrían conseguirlo, pero la agilidad de Naruto con sus sai era mayor, y eso lo pudo comprobar la pelirrosada en pocos segundos. Un par de golpes, un corte en la muñeca seguido de un gruñido de dolor, el sonido del acero contra el mismo metal y las gamas de Sakura terminaron en el suelo.

– Te ordene que no volvieras, dattebayo– le dijo por fin Naruto, torciendo el gesto, colocando el filo de una de sus armas bajo la barbilla de la mujer.

La Haruno maldijo al sentir como el acero tocaba su piel.

"Primera regla de la Maestra: Esquivar" pensó para sí misma la rubia "Lo olvidaste…".

Pero Sakura no se dejó intimidar, había esperado mucho por esto y ya estaba demasiado lejos como para detenerse por un descuido. Inclinó todo su cuerpo hacia la derecha, a pesar de saber que cualquier movimiento suyo provocaría otro por parte del arma de la Hokage. Gracias al ágil desplazamiento salvó su cuello, pero se ganó un nuevo corte en la cara.

La Uzumaki torció el gesto cuando la mujer saltó hacia atrás, dándose espacio para hacer su próximo movimiento. Realmente quería que Sakura sacara una nueva arma, o buscara recuperar sus gamas, pero no se sorprendió cuando vio como se colocaba sus viejos guantes de combate. Ese fue el momento donde la ojiazul tuvo que contenerse más para no gritarle.

"¡Hipócrita!" pensó la rubia apretando el agarre sobre sus armas "¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar ese regalo?".

Pronto el puño de la pelirrosada impactó contra el piso, fracturándolo y haciendo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio a Naruto, antes de que cambiara de posición hasta una más ventajosa. Una parte del balcón cayó al estadio, sacando más gritos asustados de la multitud.

– ¿Nunca te dije lo mucho que odiaba esa palabra tuya?– preguntó Sakura poniéndose de pie en medio de la polvareda–. ¡Dattebayo, dattebayo, dattebayo! ¡Me tienes harta!

– Te advertí que si volvías te mataría con mis propias manos, dattebayo– dijo la Uzumaki, al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza para que el sombrero de Hokage cayera, ignorando sus burlas.

– ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo, Uzumaki?– la retó la pelirrosada, después de soltar una ligera carcajada.

– ¡Haha! (3)– gritó alguien, apareciendo de improviso en la parte del barandal del balcón que aún quedaba intacta, equilibrándose cuidadosamente con ambos pies y una sola mano.

– ¿Haha?– balbuceó Sakura con sorpresa, la primera expresión verdadera que aparecía en su rostro desde su llegada. No tenía ni idea de que Naruto fuera madre.

Pasó sus ojos verdes por el chico que acaba de aparecer. No aparentaba tener más de once años, y vestía unos sencillos pantalones negros, cortos hasta por encima de las rodillas, junto con un suave suéter blanco sin ningún tipo de adorno. No se sorprendió por las oscuras sandalias ninja que portaba en los pies, pero si le pareció extraño que usara dos bandas que le identificaban como un ninja de Konoha, una sobre cada uno de los guantes con dedos recortados que cubrían sus manos. El cabello era castaño, bastante largo hasta llegar a alcanzar la parte baja de su espalda, y sus ojos eran de un color extremadamente claro. Por encima de todo vestía una capa blanca de mangas cortas, con unas llamativas llamas rojas pintadas en la parte inferior. Si Sakura hubiera podido ver la espalda de la larga prenda, hubiera visto la palabra _Namikaze_ grabada con orgullo en ella.

– ¡Hizashi! (4)– gritó Naruto, perdiendo los estribos por primera vez desde que inicio la batalla–. ¡Te advertí que…!

– ¿Hizashi?– la interrumpió la Haruno–. Un Hyuga… –murmuró volviendo a ver directamente los ojos perlas del chico, antes de girarse furiosa hacia la rubia–. ¡Terminaste enredándote con el idiota de Hyuga Neji!

– ¡Eso no te importa, dattebayo!– volvió a gritar la Uzumaki, tratando de concentrar la atención de Sakura en ella y no en su hijo.

– Me imagino lo mucho que debió sufrir Sasuke–kun por enredarse con una…– dijo la ojiverde con los dientes apretados, igual que sus puños. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡El niño era una copia exacta de Neji! A pesar de que llevara la frente descubierta, blanca y sin ninguna marca que lo avergonzara.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Ya no eres una cría, dattebayo!– la regañó la Hokage volviendo a esgrimir sus sai, a sabiendas de que no las usaría. Su hijo estaba demasiado cerca, justo en el centro de su rango de ataque–. ¡Deja de llamarlo _Sasuke–kun_! ¡Me da asco!

La pelirrosada maldijo ante los insultos por parte de su antigua compañera, pero no tardó en encontrar la manera perfecta de vengarse, al percatarse de que el hijo de Naruto estaba más cerca de ella que de su angustiada madre.

Podría ser que la Hokage fuera mucho más fuerte que ella, pero Sakura era al fin y al cabo la alumna de uno de los sannin legendarios. ¿Qué podría hacer un ninja principiante contra la nukenin? (5) Acaba de descubrir el punto débil de la poderosa Sachidaime del País del Fuego.

– Vas a arrepentirte, Uzumaki –dijo la Haruno, creando un chackra no mesu con su mano derecha, apuntándolo directamente al cuello del castaño. Sus ojos verdes no perdieron de vista los ojos azules de la Uzumaki ante cada movimiento que hacía.

– ¡Hizashi! –gritó Naruto asustada.

* * *

**(1) **Séptima.

**(2) **Jutsu de sustitución.

**(3) **Mamá en japonés.

**(4) **Hizashi, para los que no lo recuerdan, es el nombre del padre de Neji.

**(5) **Ninja renegado.

**Reviews del último capítulo de Me trajo de vuelta:**

**DGHA:** Tuve que poner tu mensaje en el traductor porque yo no se tanto ingles XD Ya se, soy una ignorante _ Tu amenaza de muerte esta archivada, y en caso de fallecimiento la policia ira a tu casa por ti XD Aunque sera algo dificil que te encarcelen considerando que ya estaras muerta XD Sip, Yori es un bastardo.

**Rianne Black:** Sabes mejor que nadie que tus comentarios fueron tomados en cuanta, pero tendras que esperar para verlos porque quiero usarlos para algo en especial XD Todos te amaran cuando sepan lo que has hecho OwO

**Leth-nekoi:** Gracias por esperar. Ey, pero quien ha dicho que ya son novios? XD

**Moon-9215:** Gracias n.n Y espero que el titulo haya sido de tu agrado, siento que combina con el titulo de la primera parte. Ambos son malos XD

**Ikaros-san:** Que es lemon? XD Tsk.. pensaba hacerlos sufrir un poco más, pero tal vez tome en cuenta lo que me pides y lo adelante, porque ya son varios los que me lo han dicho u.u Tendra mas rivales el emo? Por supuesti que si! Y uno que no esperaban! XD

**Lenay-chan:** Entiendo que quieras matar a Sasuke (quien no XD) pero... a Neji? Que te ha hecho mi Hyuga? Yo tambien recuerdo que fuiste de las primeras que me apoyaron con todos esto de FF, y tambien de las más constantes n.n Y Gracias pot tu buenos deseos!

**Sayukira:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! La verdad es que no se que decir, je je je. Por encima de todo, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, para eso decidi compartirla con ustedes n.n Espero que te haya agradado el titulo de la segunda parte XD

**tsukimine12:** Morira, pronto morira... Muajajaja XD Ya en serio, gracias por este ultimo comentario, y yo tambien espero verte en esta historia en las que les siguen XD

**Hime-Sora:** Sip, fue el final pero solo de la primera parte. Si te topas con este historia en algun momento, espero que te guste como la he seguido :P Y espero que tambien la sigas hasta el final n.n

**nayumi:** La historia que me cuentas es increible XD Ya vez, me impresiono tanto que el primer capitulo de esta segunda parte vara para ustedes XD La peticion del lemno SasuNaru se esta debatiendo ebtre Kory-sab y Zaphy-chan, y todos saben que al final Kory-san tiene la ultima palabra XD En cuanto a Kyubi, seria algo complicado ponerlo con Itachi porque... bueno mas adelante se enteraran XD pero gracias por la idea n.n

**X-x-YukO-x-X:** Je je je, creo que me tarde un poco asi que espero que no hayas necesitado terapia por mi culpa :D Claro que abra más Sasu v/s Neji, y Neji ganara XD Bueno, no se...

**LittleMonsterStick:** Cuidado con lo que pides XD Tal vez sea uno de los fics a los que les he invertido mas tiempo, pero... una obra maestra es algo original y tengo mas que claro los personajes son de Kishimoto y ese no comparte XD Tengo un trabajo original, una novela, pero como es original no puedo publicarla aqui. Tal vez sea egoista de mi parte, y no es por menospreciar tu comentario, pero esa es mi obra maestra XD Las actualizaciones ya seran seguidas XD o constantes mas bien u.u

**Valkiria Thrud:** Gracias n.n Intente que Naruto lo recibiera d euna manera unica, y no estoy muy segura del resultado

**SayaUchiha:** Listo! XD Sip, realmente hay muy poco de NaruFem, espero que detras de mi mas gente se anime a hacer el intento de hacer este tipo de fics XD

**thalismandra:** Ja ja ja No, yo tampoco creo que de para mas, esta es la parte final, aunque creo que sera larga XD Muchas garcias por tu comentario, pero ese que murmuras Sasuke por las noches es culpa de tu pervertida mente y de nadie mas :P

**Fabianadat:** Olá! É um prazer voltar a ouvir de você, Fabianadat n.n Espero também que a qualidade vai continuar a manter decente, e eu estou feliz que você tenha dado uma chance a minha história, apesar da barreira da língua :P P. S. Se você não entendeu meu comentário foi totalmente culpa do tradutor XD

**maga guardiana:** XD Lo dices por ti, o por mi :S Tienes razon, nuncas es tarde para un pequeño review, tendras que esperar algunos capitulos para ver a Itachi en accion, pero espero que el resultado valga la pena XD

: Como vez el nombre ha quedado algo parecido a tu sugerencia n.n (quien quiera que seas XD)

**Norely:** Nop, Gaara y Kiba no iran tras lo huesitos de Naru-chan. Kiba solo queria molestar, y para Gaara elegi a alguien que los sorprendera XD No, no tanto... esta predecible u.u Es que me gustaria concentrame en la rivalidad Hyuga v/s Uchiha y con mas parejas eso se queda a un lado u.u Este... creo que no podre complacerte con lo de Ino, no con lo de Shikamaru, ni con lo de Kyubi XD Lo siento! Es que necesito al zorro para algo más... . Y en cuanto a Sakura, pues bien, creo qye tendra lo que merece XD

**Gracias por sus reviews! OwO**

**¡Adivinen quien está de regreso! Y esta vez ya es permanente ¬¬ ¡Comencemos con la secuela de **_**Me trajo de vuelta**_**! Para los que ya tiene tiempo conociéndome pues… me conocen, es muy raro que empiece una historia exactamente por el principio. Me gusta sorprenderlos, hacerlos pensar en lo que pasó, en lo que les oculto :P La escuela se está acomodando, yo también y parece que mis actualizaciones ya tendrán ritmo. He decidió actualizar lunes y viernes, lo hare temprano antes de salir de mi casa, si no lo hago ese día ya no habrá actualización. Un detalle más, nunca notaron que los S&N que siempre ponía junto al título de la primera parte, que me imagino dieron por sentado eran Sasuke & Naruto, también podían significar Sayuri&Neji. Sorpresa, sorpresa XP Lamento la confusión para los que creyeron que hoy actualizaría EclO :s Lo siento :S**

Próxima actualización:** Viernes 4 de Marzo, Hemorragia.**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_Ella __**Me trajo de vuelta**__,_

_había querido escapar de su lado._

_Me fui... pero, _

_**Yo regresé.**_

_Era mi momento de protegerla._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_


	2. Capítulo 1, Noticias, noticias

"_**La parte más importante de una historia es el final. Nadie lee un libro para llegar a la mitad."**_

_**Mickey Spillane, **__**escritor estadounidense (1918–2006). **_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto–sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a Japón**_

_**Apoyemos cuando el momento es difícil**_

_Capítulo 1. Noticias, noticias…_

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**_Capítulo beteado por Ro91_**

**_¡Gracias!_**

* * *

– Ya era hora de que regresaras, Uchiha– dijo Tsunade torciendo la boca–. No iba a poder contener mucho más tiempo a tu noviecita– siguió diciendo la rubia mayor, girando su cabeza hacia cierta jovencita de ojos azules que no dejaba de palotear alrededor del moreno, tratando de contarle en tan solo 15 segundos todo lo que había pasado en la aldea durante esos tres años.

– ¡Obaasan!– gritó la Uzumaki con la cara roja por la vergüenza–. ¡No me digas esas cosas, dattebayo!

– Nadie dijo que la noviecita eras tú –contestó la Hokage con suficiencia–. ¡Y no me digas abuela! ¡Mocosa del demonio!– gritó la Senju, levantándose de golpe y alzando su silla por encima de su cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Sasuke se vio arrojado al piso de madera de la oficina, con una rubia encaramada en su pecho, justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por el proyectil en el que se había convertido el asiento de la ojidorada.

– Por un pelo, dattebayo– balbuceó Naruto, para después soltar un suspiro de alivio.

– Dobe…– dijo el moreno rodando los ojos–. Podría haberla esquivado yo solo…

Por toda respuesta la muchacha ladeó un poco la cabeza al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua a su compañero.

– Es tu primer día de nuevo en casa, teme– le recordó la rubia–. La vieja no va a hacerte nada, dattebayo. ¡De eso me encargo yo!– aseguró la ojiazul, alzando un puño con los ojos encendidos–. ¡Uzumaki Na…!

– Si. Ya te entendí, usuratonkachi…– la cortó el Uchiha, empujándola para quitársela de encima.

– ¡Sasuke–teme!– se quejó Naruto, mirándolo con reproche desde el suelo.

El pelinegro se puso de pie con elegancia, para después sacudirse el polvo de la ropa. En ningún momento dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia cuyos ojos ahora lo veían con ansias asesinas, hasta que ella también se puso de pie.

– Baka, tú no tienes idea de lo que pasó cuando te fuiste– le reclamó la Uzumaki, señalándolo con un dedo acusador–. ¡Sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre, dattebayo!

La Uzumaki pateó el suelo con fuerza mientras hablaba y Sasuke creyó por un momento que el edificio completo había temblado. Pero debían ser imaginaciones suyas, porque una construcción tan alta no podía tambalearse por un simple golpe por parte del pie de la rubia.

– Naruto…– dijo el moreno con voz suave, mientras le tomaba de las manos.

– Todavía no te perdono, baka– insistió la muchacha con terquedad, haciendo un puchero con la boca y volteándole la cara.

El pelinegro se permitió una ligera sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba y le besaba la mejilla a Naruto, sin importarle el mudo gesto que hacia Jiraiya de estar vomitando. Ya se esperaba el infantil comportamiento de su maestro, pero estaba vez iba a pasarlo por alto para concentrarse en Naruto, en el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad. Había extrañado eso…

– Todavía estoy aquí, mocosos– los interrumpió Tsunade, golpeando impaciente con un pie el piso de madera.

– H–hai, Obaasan– tartamudeó la rubia, separándose de golpe.

– Tsk…– gruñó el moreno por lo bajo, mirando con malos ojos a la líder de su aldea.

– ¡Sasuke–kun!– se escuchó un grito en el pasillo.

– ¡Oh no!– balbuceó el Uchiha, buscando discretamente las salidas de emergencia, para diversión de Jiraiya que no logró contener sus carcajadas.

– Oh sí– le respondió Tsunade con suficiencia, mandándole una sonrisa malvada al chico.

– ¡Sasuke–kun!– se escuchó de nuevo ese grito, pero esta vez desde la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage.

Al siguiente momento Sasuke se encontró luchando por respirar cuando una muchacha de llamativo pelo rosa se le echó encima, abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza. Solo una ligera descarga eléctrica consiguió apartar a la chica finalmente **(1)**.

– Sakura, deberías comportarte– la regañó la Hokage.

– Pero, Maestra… ¡Sasuke–kun regresó hoy! –se justificó la Haruno emocionada.

– Lee también regresa hoy, ¿ya sabes a qué hora?– le preguntó Tsunade cruzándose de brazos.

– N–no– balbuceó Sakura en respuesta–. A eso iba cuando me entere de la llegada de Sasuke–kun.

– Sakura sale desde hace unos meses con Lee, dattebayo– le susurró Naruto a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa, explicando la pequeña conversación que mantenían las dos mujeres **(2)**.

La pelirosada miró con malos ojos a su compañera, pero de inmediato compuso su gesto ante su maestra, que todavía tenía su observadora mirada sobre ella.

– Bien– dijo la Senju, descruzando sus brazos y caminando hacia su escritorio–. Ahora pasamos a cosas más importantes, cosas que conciernen al futuro de la Aldea.

La rubia se sentó en su silla, mirando con cuidado al grupo que se había reunido delante de ella. Dejando de lado a su morena asistente a un costado y al peligris cruzado de brazos que se encontraba detrás de los jóvenes, el equipo siete estaba de vuelta en Konoha.

"Pero aún no sé si puedo confiar en ellos para _esa_ misión" pensó la Hokage, entrecruzando los dedos delate de su cara.

– No te dejé ir de vacaciones, Uchiha– dijo Tsunade con seriedad–. Quiero comprobar tus avances y también los de mi mejor estudiante.

– ¿Shizune?– preguntó Sasuke, mirando a la mujer con una ceja alzada.

Shizune no se inmutó porque el gesto pudiera ser algo despectivo, ya demasiado acostumbrada a la peculiar personalidad del muchacho, no por su poca experiencia personal, si no a a través de las anécdotas de Naruto. La morena saludó amablemente al muchacho, alzando una de sus manos.

– ¡No! ¡Shizune es mi estudiante pero ya no es una aprendiz!– se defendió la Quinta golpeando su escritorio con fuerza, haciendo que el muchacho se preguntara de que estaba en realidad hecho ese pequeño mueble como para soportar los maltratos de la mujer–. Prueba de eso es que ya tiene sus propios estudiantes– dijo Tsunade con orgullo.

– Vas a hacerme llorar, anciana– contestó Sasuke soltando un bufido y de inmediato Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. El Uchiha entendió que esta vez si había abierto la boca de más, cuando se percato de que ahora era Jiraiya quien buscaba las salidas de emergencia.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que un puño volaba directo hacia su cara…

– ¡Maldito mocoso!– gritó Tsunade con los dientes apretados.

…seguido de un golpe a su costado, que lo sacó fuera del camino de ese puño, dado por su autoproclamada defensora.

– ¡Oye, teme! ¡¿Estás loco, dattebayo?– gritó Naruto, mientras pequeños bloques de concreto caían sobre ellos, restos de la pared que la Hokage acababa de echar abajo. Al mismo tiempo aventó al moreno detrás del escritorio de la rubia mayor, esperando que el mueble sirviera para detener a la mujer al menos el tiempo suficiente para calmarla.

– ¡Tú la llamas abuela, dobe!– se defendió Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo.

– ¡Yo soy yo y tú eres tú, dattebayo! ¡Baka!– le contestó la Uzumaki voz en cuello, como si fuera algo obvio.

Naruto saltó fuera del improvisado refugio que había hallado para el Uchiha, alzando sus manos pidiendo paz a su enfurecida maestra.

– ¡Tranquila, Obaasan! ¡Yo lo controló! ¡Yo lo controló, dattebayo!– gritó la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque su parpado izquierdo bailando sin control la traicionaba.

– ¡Más le vale mantener la boca cerrada, mocosa!– le respondió Tsunade todavía con un puño alzado, pero dejó que la muchacha empujara a Sasuke fuera de su alcance mientras ella ocupaba su lugar habitual detrás del escritorio.

– ¿Quién entonces?– preguntó el Uchiha con semblante aparentemente imperturbable, con lo que a la ojiazul le dieron unas ganas tremendas de que fuera su puño mismo el que acabara con ese chico. ¿Cómo podía tener el valor para abrir la boca tan pronto? El valor… o el poco cerebro.

– Uzumaki Naruto– respondió la Hokage con gesto desafiante.

– ¿Es una broma?– dijo el pelinegro dejando que la burla se marcara en su voz. De inmediato la rubia que se encontraba a su lado elevó uno de sus codos y lo impactó contra las costillas del Uchiha. Sasuke se quedó sin aire de inmediato, sorprendiéndose por la fuerza del golpe.

– Tsk…– gruñó el muchacho contra su voluntad, adolorido por la acción de la rubia. Logró salvar su dignidad al resistir el impulso de llevarse una mano a su pecho y tocarse el área adolorida.

– ¿Dolió, verdad?– preguntó Tsunade con una sonrisa enigmática, que provocó que Jiraiya alzara una ceja con desconfianza. Naruto soltó una carcajada ante la burla de su maestra, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería–. Recuerda que esto no es solo una prueba para el Uchiha, mocosa– le regaño la Hokage mirándola con severidad–. También es para ti.

– ¡Hai, dattebayo! ¡Y yo seré quien gane, Obaasan!– gritó la Uzumaki con entusiasmo, dando un brinco en el aire.

– Eso espero– dijo Tsunade–, porqué aposte con Jiraiya todo un cargamento de sake a que su estudiante no ganaría y…– la mujer se interrumpió de inmediato cuando Shizune carraspeó a su lado y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Dónde quedo toda esa palabrería del futuro de la Aldea?" se dijo a sí misma la rubia menor, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cara.

– La prueba será mañana a primera hora– anunció la Quinta, volviendo a entrelazar los dedos delante de su rostro–. ¡Así que más vale que estén listos!

– ¡Hai, Obaasan!– aseguró Naruto, llevándose una mano a la frente y saludándola de manera militar. La muchacha estaba más que segura de su victoria.

– Mientras tanto quiero que te alejes del Uchiha, no quiero que te sonsaque nada de lo que he hecho contigo estos tres años– dijo Tsunade, agitando su mano con aburrimiento.

– ¡¿Qué? Pero Obaasan…– comenzó a lloriquear la rubia.

– Nada– le contestó terminante su maestra.

– Puede quedarse en mi casa, dattebayo– rogó la muchacha mirándola con ojos brillantes, uniendo las palmas de sus manos delante de su rostro–. Si le dices a Otosan él puede cuidarnos, dattebayo.

La Hokage gruñó ante el chantaje de la Uzumaki, aun más cuando la ojiazul rodeó su escritorio y se arrodilló junto a su silla, recargando su rubia cabeza sobre el brazo de la Quinta, todo sin perder el contacto visual. Jiraiya dejó escapar una sutil sonrisa entre sus labios, consciente del resultado que tendrían ante la escena.

– ¿Por favor?– rogó Naruto una vez más.

– Esta bien… Pero más vale que Iruka esté atento– cedió Tsunade rodando los ojos.

– ¡Hai, dattebayo!– aseguró la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa–. ¡Sakura quieres…! –dijo la rubia desviando sus ojos azules hacia su compañera pero se calló de inmediato–. Y–yo te veré después, Sakura– balbuceó Naruto al tiempo que empezaba a empujar a Sasuke–. ¡Vamos, teme!

– ¡Espera, dobe!– se quejó el moreno, aferrándose al marco de la puerta para tratar de detenerla pero Naruto no lo escuchó, sino que prefirió empujarlo con fuerza fuera de la oficina, arrojándolo al pasillo. Después la ojiazul se despidió alegremente de los que quedaban dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

– ¿Y qué me dices, Tsunade? ¿Un buen sake por los viejos tiempos? –preguntó Jiraiya en cuanto los muchachos desaparecieron, sabiendo perfectamente que la rubia nunca se negaría a una buena copa de alcohol.

– Mientras tú seas el que pague… –contestó la Hokage al tiempo que se ponía de pie, a pesar de la mala mirada que le mando Shizune.

La morena decidió dejar de lado sus impulsos de recordarle a la Quinta sus obligaciones para dejarla disfrutar de un descanso. Al fin y al cabo no había visto a su viejo compañero de equipo en tres años.

– Si no queda de otra…– rumió el ermitaño, al tiempo que salía por la ventana. Tsunade lo siguió por el mismo lugar, y Shizune creyó ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su maestra.

La mujer estaba pensando en dedicarse unos minutos a organizar la oficina de la Hokage, antes de irse a su turno en el Hospital de la Villa, cuando unos ligeros pasos le recordaron que aún quedaba otra persona en la habitación. Cuando la mujer levantó la vista, se encontró con Sakura recargada en el alfeizar de la ventana por donde habían salido los sannin. Sus ojos verdes se perdían melancólicamente en la lejanía.

– No lo tomes como algo personal, Sakura– le dijo Shizune con una amable sonrisa, consciente de los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente de la muchacha.

– ¿Por qué Tsunade–sama no reconoce mis logros? –preguntó la pelirosada en un susurro, sin volverse para verla de frente **(3)**.

– No es que no lo haga, sólo que Naruto es quien necesitará más fuerza– le contestó la morena, caminando hasta ella y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Sakura asintió levemente varias veces, aceptando las palabras de la mayor, aunque interiormente siguiera sintiendo que lo que Tsunade le daba eran solo migajas de lo que le daba a la Uzumaki. La Haruno se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al escritorio de la Hokage para ayudar a Shizune con su trabajo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la morena por sus palabras de apoyo.

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*É*˜S&N˜**_

Sasuke siguió caminando rápidamente por la calle sin disminuir su velocidad, ni aun ante algún que otro conocido con el que se topaba. Ninguno era lo suficientemente importante como para llamar su atención. Sólo cinco personas en Konoha tendrían ese privilegio. Una la tenía al lado, de otra ya había tenido suficiente en tres años y la necesidad de verla no era apremiante, la tercera casi había conseguido asfixiarlo en la oficina de la Hokage, la quinta persona estaba incluida más que nada por respeto y por el cariño que le tenían Naruto y Kakashi y sospechaba que la cuarta persona sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba esa quinta. En resumen: Naruto, Jiraiya, Sakura, Iruka y Kakashi.

De repente el Uchiha levantó la vista de golpe, teniendo la sensación de que lo estaban observando. No tardó mucho en encontrar la fuente de su incomodidad. Era un muchacho parado justo delante de él, unos metros más adelante. Todo mundo parecía moverse en la calle, excepto el chico. Aparentaba tener su misma edad e incluso cierto parecido con él, tanto que por un ligero instante creyó estarse viendo en un espejo. Pero una vez que dejó de lado esa absurda idea notó que el pelo negro del otro era más corto y más lacio, que su piel era más blanca… Vestía una camiseta oscura de manga corta que le dejaba la mayor parte del abdomen descubierto, junto con unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias ninja en el mismo tono. El Uchiha creyó ver un arma colgando de su espalda, pero no parecía ser una katana. Tal vez una ninja–to **(4)**.

En cuanto los ojos negros de Sasuke hicieron contacto con los ojos negros del otro muchacho, éste le sonrió, con una mueca tan cínica y burlona que el moreno tuvo que contenerse para no desenfundar su espada y enfrentarlo, y una vez que estuviera revolcándose en el suelo suplicándole piedad le preguntaría cual era su problema. Pero entonces una persona pasó delante del Uchiha y el chico desapareció, tan de repente como había aparecido.

– ¿Pasa algo, teme?– le preguntó la Uzumaki al pelinegro, notando que se había detenido.

– Nada… Creí ver al molesto del Inuzuka– contestó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Kiba no está, dattebayo!– dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y el moreno gruño ante lo bien informada que estaba su compañera de los movimientos del castaño–. ¡Salió de misión con Hinata! ¡S–O–L–O–S! –añadió la muchacha con una risita emocionada, sin percatarse de los ligeros celos del pelinegro.

– ¿Y eso debería de importarme? –preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado, más animado ante las explicaciones de la ojiazul. Era un alivio que el perro hubiera dejado de interesarse en Naruto.

– Baka… Es aquí– dijo la Uzumaki, deteniéndose delante de una casa tradicional, amplia pero sin llegar a ser demasiado ostentosa.

– No se me ha olvidado donde vive Iruka–sensei– dijo Sasuke alzando la ceja, mientras la rubia sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta. Esta vez la muchacha decidió no gastar saliva en insultarlo, prefiriendo ignorar sus palabras.

– ¡Estoy en casa, dattebayo!– gritó Naruto, mientras se quitaba deprisa las botas y las dejaba en el pequeño genkan **(5)** de la entrada, para después precipitarse en el interior de la casa.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya era hora de que regresaras!– le respondió una voz desde alguna habitación ubicada más adentro de la vivienda y Sasuke creyó estar alucinando cuando la reconoció.

Algo renuente, el muchacho siguió a la Uzumaki por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegaron a un comedor con la típica mesa baja. En la cabecera de la mesa un hombre estaba sentado, leyendo un llamativo libro de color naranja; inmediatamente Naruto tomó asiento a su lado izquierdo y lo saludó con beso en la mejilla. El Uchiha se sintió enfermo nada más de reconocer el titulo. También de ese tema había tenido suficiente por tres años, lo necesario para causarle unas cuantas pesadillas.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– le preguntó el pelinegro al hombre sentado a la mesa, sin animarse a entrar y sentarse él también.

– ¡Hola, Sasuke!– le saludó el aludido como si de repente se hubiera percatado de su presencia–. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

– Sin rodeos, Kakashi– dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

– Chichi **(6)** vive aquí, teme– le respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, antes de que el Hatake pudiera abrir la boca.

El pelinegro tosió un poco ante sus palabras, aclarándose la garganta, evidentemente ocultando una risa indiscreta. Kakashi le miró molesto, entrecerrando su único ojo visible, pero no dijo nada. Al menos ahora el orgulloso muchacho era más abierto a mostrar sus emociones.

– ¿Chichi?– preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladeada, cargada de burla, una vez que se recupero de su ligero ataque.

– ¿Nadie te lo dijo, Sasuke?– preguntó el Hatake alzando al ceja con incredulidad y Naruto se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, para después golpearse la frente al olvidar un detalle tan importante.

Todo el camino estuvo mareando al pelinegro con sus confusas explicaciones sobre el porqué no había incluido a Sakura en su invitación a comer. La verdad es que su padre había prohibido la entrada a la pelirosada a esa casa desde hacía tres años y a pesar de los constantes lloriqueos, ruegos, quejas y chantajes de Naruto, Iruka nunca cedió.

– ¿Decirme qué?– preguntó el Uchiha, confuso ante las reacciones de su compañera y de su antiguo sensei.

Una voz a sus espaldas fue la que le contestó, al mismo tiempo que una mano gentil lo empujaba ligeramente para indicarle que entrara de una vez a la habitación y se sentara. Cuando Sasuke giró la cabeza se topó con los ojos castaños de Iruka, quien sostenía con una sola mano una bandeja con un sencillo juego de té.

– Estamos casados– dijo el Umino con simpleza.

El pelinegro lo miró confuso.

Necesitaba un momento para procesar esa información.

Instintivamente miró la mano izquierda de Iruka, encontrándose con una sencilla argolla de plata en el dedo anular. Giró con discreción su cabeza hacia Kakashi, quien tuvo el descaro de dejarse de sutilezas y elevar su mano izquierda para mostrarle la sortija que hacia juego con la de Iruka. Solo le había hecho falta un anuncio de neón al ninja copia.

– ¡Ahora soy: Uzumaki Hatake–Umino Naruto Sayuri!– gritó la rubia poniéndose en pie de un brinco.

– ¿Se te ha olvido algún apellido, usuratonkachi?– preguntó Sasuke sarcásticamente, una vez salido de su estupor.

La Uzumaki alzó uno de sus puños en un ademan amenazante hacia su compañero, pero tuvo que bajarlo cuando su padre pasó por uno de sus costados y le golpeó la mano. Se sentó con rapidez ante la reprimenda pero un puchero se instalo en su boca, evidenciando su inconformidad al verse truncada la expresión de su enfado. El castaño no le dio más importancia a su berrinche, limitándose a vaciar su bandeja y servirle algo de beber a su familia.

– Íbamos a invitarte a la ceremonia pero… tres años es mucho tiempo– se explicó Kakashi, llevándose una mano al plateado pelo, algo nervioso.

– Fue algo muy sencillo, Sasuke– dijo Iruka por su parte, mientras instaba al moreno a que ocupara el sitio junto a Naruto, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina–. Y a tu manera estuviste presente.

Sasuke finalmente tomó asiento en el lugar que le indicaban, provocando que el Hatake lo viera con malos ojos, lo que confundió al muchacho. Lo que el moreno no sabía, y Kakashi tenía más que claro, es que si el Uchiha se sentaba junto a la rubia quien estaría junto a Iruka en la mesa sería…

– No sabía que fuera costumbre que los humanos llevaran armas a sus rituales de apareamiento –murmuró Kyuubi irrumpiendo en la conversación, una vez que el castaño desapareció.

El pelirrojo había aparecido en medio de una nube de humo rojo y no tardó en estirar las manos hacia una pequeña botella de sake que estaba sobre la mesa, sabiendo perfectamente que era para él. Iruka prefería concederle ese capricho al demonio en casa, donde podía vigilar la cantidad para que no afectara a Naruto y el zorro ciertamente no podía negarse a esos ojos castaños.

Sasuke miro alternativamente a Kyuubi y al aun muy enfadado Kakashi. Por lo visto las relaciones entre esos dos no habían mejorado en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Cállate, Onisan **(7)**! ¡Otosan **(8)** no lo sabe!– le recordó Naruto en un murmullo bajo. El moreno ya no necesitó preguntar quién era la persona que había llevado las armas a la boda.

– ¿Te obligaron?– le preguntó el pelinegro a Kakashi con una sonrisa de lado.

– Claro que no– le respondió el Hatake con naturalidad–, aunque Naruto estuvo insistiendo mucho, después que se enteró de que Iruka y yo teníamos sexo.

Justo en ese momento el Umino volvía con unas cuantas bandejas de comida cargadas con platos llenos a rebosar, y el hombre casi se cae al escuchar las palabras del ninja copia. Sintió que su cara se ponía roja por la vergüenza y el coraje. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que Kakashi hablara con esa ligereza de sus intimidades delante de Kyuubi, de Naruto, ¡incluso de Neji! Pero no le agradaba para nada agregar a Sasuke a la lista.

Y así se lo hizo saber a su esposo, golpeándolo en la cabeza cuando paso por su lado, aunque Kakashi no dio muchas señas de haberlo notado.

– Sai le metió ideas raras acerca de que había leído en no sé qué parte que el sexo fuera del matrimonio era una deshonra– siguió explicando el peliplateado a un Sasuke que no había pedido tanta información ni la quería, ganándose la mirada airada de su esposo.

– Te obligaron– aseguró Sasuke mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación, haciendo que una vena creciera en la frente del Hatake.

El moreno observó algo incomodo como Iruka prefería servirle primero a él ya que era el invitado, y entonces el chico volvió de nuevo sus ojos negros al ninja copia. El muchacho miró como su antiguo sensei tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té, después de haber bajando su máscara hasta la base de su cuello.

– ¿Qué?– preguntó Kakashi, harto de esa mirada por parte del pelinegro. Ni que fuera la primera vez que le veía el rostro descubierto.

Pero los pensamientos que rondaban la mente del Uchiha estaban algo alejados de las suposiciones del peliplateado.

– Yo no voy a llamarte chichi **(9)**– aseguró Sasuke con seriedad.

El muchacho se sintió algo avergonzado y contradictoriamente una cálida sensación lo invadió, cuando fue la carcajada de Iruka la que rompió el silencio y fue la mano del castaño la que sintió sobre su hombro. Esa sensación no la sentía desde hacía años. La sensación de estar verdaderamente en familia.

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*É*˜S&N˜**_

Vio como la muchacha elevaba una de sus largas piernas hasta que consiguió que quedara paralela a su cuerpo, sobrepasando la altura de su cabeza. No cabía duda que el entrenamiento de esa dobe había rendido sus frutos…

– ¿Necesitas una cubeta, Sasuke?– le preguntó una voz grave a su lado, desviando la cuidadosa atención que tenía el muchacho sobre el calentamiento de Naruto–. ¿O podrías hacernos el favor a todos de cerrar la boca?– terminó de decir Iruka, golpeándole ligeramente el pecho con un dedo–. Vas a inundar Konoha con tu saliva.

Al Uchiha no le pareció bien que el castaño se tomara la libertad de regañarlo como si todavía siguiera en la Academia Ninja, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verse descubierto. Por lo visto no estaba siendo tan discreto como él creía. El moreno no se había tomado tan en serio la prueba de la anciana, pero Naruto… Bien, ciertamente aún no tenía ni idea de que opinaba la Uzumaki.

La rubia había aparecido minutos después que él y Jiraiya, acompañada del sequito de Tsunade. Shizune, Sakura y, para sorpresa de Sasuke, Ino. La Yamanaka lo saludo con entusiasmo, explicándole que ella también estaba aprendiendo ninjutsu médico pero como alumna de la morena subordinada de la sannin. Sus antiguos maestros llegaron inmediatamente después, para disgusto del Uchiha. No le agradaba que la cantidad de público presente hubiera aumentado. Por suerte había encontrado con que entretenerse mientras los demás hablaban…

Naruto vestía un corto short negro y una suave camiseta de algodón, sin mangas y con los tirantes bastante gruesos. Conservaba las botas que le había visto el día anterior y de su hombro colgaba una mochila pequeña pero bastante pesada, a juzgar por el ruido que hizo cuando la muchacha la arrojó al suelo. La ojiazul dejo su cabello suelto, llamando la atención del moreno por la longitud que había alcanzado.

– Mira, Sasuke– lo llamó de nuevo el Umino, cruzándose de brazos–. El hecho de que seas de la familia no te da más libertades que a los demás.

El pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo antes sus palabras, sobre todo por él _demás_. Estuvo tentado de contestarle a Iruka que si Kami–sama le había dado ojos, y unos muy buenos habría que señalar, era por alguna divina razón; pero el frenético movimiento de manos por parte de Kakashi a espaldas de su esposo, que no dejaba de simular que su mano derecha era una guillotina que le rebanaba el cuello, era un consejo más que obvio de que lo mejor era quedarse callado. Al fin y al cabo quien mejor conocía al castaño era el Hatake.

– Tsk– se quejó el Uchiha por lo bajo, cruzándose también de brazos. Si tanto le molestaba al Umino que vieran a Naruto, ¿por qué mejor no le decía a la muchacha que se pusiera más ropa?

– Es hora de empezar– anunció de pronto la Hokage, deteniendo el regaño de Iruka.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Obaasan?– preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba, llevándose las manos a la nuca y entrelazándolas en ese lugar. Seguía teniendo esa costumbre, a pesar de los muchos intentos que hizo Tsunade por quitársela.

La Quinta se llevó la mano izquierda a la cintura, mostrándoles una sonrisa calculadora. La rubia mayor lo había estado hablando con Jiraiya un largo rato en medio de botellas de sake, hasta que ambos llegaron a un interesante acuerdo.

La Hokage sacó dos cascabeles plateados y los sostuvo con orgullo en su mano derecha, esperando la reacción de los más jóvenes.

– ¿La prueba de los cascabeles otra vez?– preguntó Sasuke alzando una de sus cejas.

– ¡¿Por eso está aquí Chichi?– gritó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Ie. Solo vine a ver el espectáculo– contestó el peliplateado curvando su único ojo visible, sacudiendo una mano delante de su oculto rostro.

– ¿Y entonces, dattebayo? –preguntó confundida la Uzumaki, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado.

Sasuke no cuestiono nada, pero observando con más cuidado notó que los cascabeles que sostenía la Hokage no eran exactamente iguales. Mientras uno estaba atado con un hilo azul de un tono muy oscuro, el otro tenía un hilo anaranjado bastante brillante.

– Dos cascabeles, dos contendientes– declaró el pelinegro entendiendo el plan de la Quinta–. Él que se quede primero con el cascabel del contrario gana.

– Bien hecho, Uchiha– le felicitó la Senju con una sonrisa torcida–. Al parecer lo de hace tres años solo fue un ataque de estupidez pasajera.

El moreno la miro con mala cara ante su comentario, pero la rubia mayor se limito a hacer crujir a algunos de sus nudillos para mantenerlo callado.

– ¿Listos? –preguntó Shizune, mirando a Sasuke y a Naruto alternativamente.

El ojinegro asintió dando un ligero cabezazo pero la Uzumaki dio un grito y saltó sobre su mochila. Su reacción le sacó una media sonrisa a la Quinta, que en ese momento entregaba su cascabel con el hilo azul al Uchiha.

– ¿Vas a ir con todo, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa de burla.

Naruto sacó un fajín de tela de su mochila y lo enredo alrededor de su cintura; después sacó dos armas, unas sai, que sujeto al tejido **(10)**.

– Siempre voy con todo cuando se trata de ti, teme– contestó la ojiazul mientras se ponía de pie con determinación. Al tiempo que hablaba la Uzumaki se colocaba un par de guantes en la mano, con los dedos de cuero recortados pero que alcanzaban a protegerle los nudillos.

– ¿No vas a usar tus armas de niña, usuratonkachi?– preguntó el pelinegro con saña.

– No voy a desperdiciarlas en un baka como tú, dattebayo– le respondió la Uzumaki sonriéndole con prepotencia.

– Vaya que se quieren– dijo Jiraiya por lo bajo, sobándose el cuello con nerviosismo.

– No tienes idea– susurró Tsunade en respuesta, con el semblante serio.

Naruto se colocó delante de Sasuke, guardando una distancia prudente. Los demás despejaron el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, con Shizune a medio camino entre ambos muchachos.

– ¿Listos? –volvió a preguntar la morena–. San, ni… **(11)**

– ¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo, dattebayo!– dijo la Uzumaki de pronto, haciendo una enorme "T" con sus manos.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –le espetó el Uchiha impaciente.

– Yo… olvide sujetarme el pelo, dattebayo– dijo la muchacha algo avergonzada mientras se llevaba una mano a los rubios mechones.

– ¿Cómo puedes detener la pelea por una cosa como esa, dobe?– dijo Sasuke con incredulidad.

– ¡La pelea ni siquiera ha empezado, teme!– le recordó la ojiazul, inflando las mejillas.

– Es una pérdida de tiempo…– gruñó el pelinegro.

– ¡Cómo tú no vas quedarte calva, teme!– se quejó la Uzumaki, al tiempo que se sujetaba el cabello con unas kanzachis de madera, peinándose en un improvisado moño. Mientras hablaba miraba con malos ojos la katana que el Uchiha llevaba en la espalda, como si el arma fuera la que amenazara con hacerle un nuevo corte.

– Fíjate muy bien como te peinaste, mocosa– los interrumpió Tsunade acercándose a ellos y ayudándole ella misma a Naruto con el cabello. La Hokage le acomodó los mechones de manera que se vieran elegantes, e incluso sacó un pequeño kushi **(12)** para que quedaran justo como ella quería–. Porque así quiero que termines la prueba.

– ¡Pero, Obaasan…!– comenzó a lloriquear la rubia menor.

– ¡Pero nada! ¡Más vale que hagas lo que te digo si no quieres que yo misma te corte el pelo!– la amenazo la Hokage alzando uno de sus puños.

– Hai, hai…– contestó Naruto con voz derrotada, dejando hacer sus hombros.

– ¡Mantén tu espalda derecha, mocosa!– gritó la Senju.

– ¡H–hai!– balbuceó su alumna, cuadrándose al instante.

El Uchiha soltó un bufido de fastidio, sin poder creer que ambas mujeres discutieran solo por un ridículo peinado.

– No es solo vanidad, Sasuke– le dijo Kakashi al muchacho, apareciéndose de pronto a su costado–. Tsunade–sama le ha puesto una prueba de equilibrio y agilidad a Naruto. Es una tradición…

– ¿Tradición?– preguntó el pelinegro alzando la ceja.

– El pelo largo estorba en nuestro trabajo– le explicó el Hatake encogiéndose de hombros–. Si tu dobe no demuestra la habilidad suficiente para mantener ese privilegio…

– La amenaza de la anciana era en serio– murmuró el moreno, frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Hokage–sama se la ha puesto difícil contigo– dijo el peliplateado cruzándose de brazos–. Sakura tampoco pasó la prueba…

Sasuke se fijo en las cortas puntas del cabello de la pelirosada, por primera vez notando aquel detalle. La razón que le acababa de explicar el Hatake era lo suficientemente lógica para que eso hubiera pasado. El pelinegro recordaba muy bien lo vanidosa que era la chica, y aunque bien una vez cortó su pelo por defender al equipo, no la creía capaz de mantenerlo así solo por gusto. Por su parte Ino mantenía su dorada melena larga al igual que la de la Uzumaki, tal vez a la Yamanaka todavía no le aplicaban aquella prueba **(13)**.

– ¿Lista, dobe?– preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

– Eso debería preguntártelo yo, dattebayo– le respondió la Uzumaki viéndolo con desafío.

– ¡San!– contó Shizune de nuevo, cuidando de mantenerse fuera de la línea de fuego–.¡Ni! ¡Ichi! **(14)**.

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*E*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

– ¡Y ahora!– dijo Zaphy con entusiasmo delante de la cámara, sacudiendo unas tarjetas que sostenía en su mano izquierda–. ¡Kory–san responderá algunas preguntas de una de nuestros televidentes de manera anónima! ¡Es tu carta Tsukimine! –añadió la peliazul en un grito–. ¡Pero no se lo digas nadie, que es un secreto!

La morena unos pasos detrás de ella, se cruzó de brazos y se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Ya debería estar más que acostumbrada a las locuras de su "socia". Además dejar ver por fin su rostro la ponía algo nerviosa… al fin todos podrían saber a quién asesinar si la historia comenzaba tenerlos demasiado inconformes.

Con un ligero carraspeó, la directora comenzó a leer para Kory.

– Pensé que mamá en japonés se decía okasan…– dijo Zaphy con una ligera sonrisa.

– Esa no es una pregunta…– se quejó la escritora, entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¡Kory–san!– le regañó la ojidorada, con un puchero en su boca.

– Okasan es madre, chichi es mamá– explicó finalmente la morena con algo de inseguridad, llevándose una mano al enredado cabello–. Eso es lo que tengo entendido, yo no estudio japonés.

– ¿Quién es el Rokudaime?– preguntó la peliazul rápidamente.

– No te lo diré– contestó Kory, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Se casó con Neji?

– No te lo diré.

– ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?

– No te lo diré.

– ¿Desde cuándo es madre?

– Pues…– balbuceó la escritora llevándose un dedo a la boca–, Hizashi tiene unos once años, así que yo calculó que Naruto tendría unos once años siendo madre.

Una vena creció en la frente de Zaphy, pero siguió con su interrogatorio como si la respuesta hubiera sido la acertada.

– ¿Cuando se convirtió en Hokage?

– Cuando se retiró el Rokudaime– dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa famosa vena creció en la directora.

– ¿Qué pasó con Tsunade?

– No te lo diré, pero por la conversación con Jiraiya y Naruto puedes suponer que sigue viva.

– ¿Sakura una ninja renegada?– preguntó Zaphy con seriedad–. Sakura es una baka, pero eso la mayor parte del mundo lo sabe…– contestó ella misma la pregunta en un murmullo bastante audible.

– ¡Zaphyrla! –la regaño Kory.

– ¡¿Qué? Yo no dije nada…– se defendió la directora, y decidió seguir con el interrogatorio antes de que la otra mujer pudiera replicar–. ¿Qué no se decía Nadaime para Séptimo Hokage?

– Error mío si es así, linda– contestó la morena con una sonrisa.

– ¿Namikaze? ¿Acaso ya se entero de que Minato es su padre?

– No te lo diré.

– ¿Algo que podamos decirle?– preguntó Zaphy algo impaciente. A decir verdad, bastante, bastante impaciente.

La morena se llevó una mano a la boca, como si meditara con seriedad que podía contar de la trama del programa, sin revelar demasiado. Si soltaba demasiada información comenzarían a predecir la historia. Y como ella siempre decía, cuando comienzas a predecir una historia acertadamente esta se tornaba aburrida.

– Gracias por tu carta– dijo finalmente Kory con sencillez, mientras que una enorme sonrisa le cubría el rostro.

* * *

**(1) Creo que estoy convirtiendo a Sasuke en una versión humana de Pikachu XD**

**(2) Por favor, no me critiquen tanto por ese detalle. Lo necesito para la trama, y me gustaría concederle a Lee el caprichito.**

**(3) Es imaginación mía, o acaba de darles un dejavu con esa frase. Lo note ya que estaba revisando el capitulo y al final no quise cambiarlo.**

**(4) El tipo de espada que usa Sai tiene ese nombre, creo.**

**(5) Es como el recibidor, en una casa tradicional japonesa, donde dejan los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa.**

**(6) Papá en japonés.**

**(7) Hermano mayor en japonés.**

**(8) Padre en japonés.**

**(9) Sasuke le dice eso a Kakashi porque antes de despedirse, en el cementerio, el Uchiha le suelta la cursilería de que lo quiere como un padre.**

**(10) Bien, quiero explicar esto con calma. Primero, yo tengo algo con las sai, ya que son las armas de mi personaje animado favorito por encima de todos los demás, Rafael de las Tortugas Ninja. ¡Kawabonga! Me vale que me digan que ya pasaron de moda, ¿vale? Luego están todos esos significados ocultos que les encantan a los conspiradores XD **

**(11) Tres, dos… en japonés.**

**(12) Son kanzashi, pero estas no pueden ser usadas como armas porque no son arrojadizas, son tipo peine y solo se usan como accesorio. Simplemente a Tsunade le salió lo maternal XD**

**(13) Lo confieso, ese detalle lo añadí por el puro gusto de molestar a Sakura. Son libres de criticarme.**

**(14) ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!... en japonés.**

**Reviews contestados C:**

**Yuki-2310:** :3 La autora no quiere revelar mucho, pero te dire que nada es lo que parece :P No, definitivamente no resolvere todas tus dudas en un capitulo. Solo recuerda mantener la mente abierta, y ver las señales adecuadas XD.

**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf:** Ha muerto :3 No es cierto! XD Pero bueno ya lo veras :P

**Hime-Sora:** Por fin una pregunta que puedo contestar! XD Sin ninguna duda Hizashi es hijo de Neji, sin duda tiene el apellido Namikaze, y sin duda Naruto es su madre; pero recuerda que todo es como yo quiero pintarlo n.n

**Moon-9215: **Gracias por lo del titulo, pero en cuanto a tu duda me gustaria que leyeras el resto del fic para saberlo XD

**Lenay-Chan:** Jajajaja! XD Tu crees? Puedo decirte que sin duda es divertido jugar de esa manera con la mente de la gente ¬w¬ Primero a mi me gusta Neji, asi que no te metas con el u.u Segundo, yo no acepto sobornos *toma las galletas y los dulces discretamente* Nos vemos, y por cierto te falto la lecho n.n

**Tsukimine12: **Bueno, linda. Trate de resolver todas tus dudas, o las que me dejaron XD No te la tomes a mal con Kory-San, ella suele ser medio cortante a veces y cuida mucho sus secretos de escritora :P

**Snow Moon-23: **Puedo? No? =o Claro que si ¬w¬ Pero no debes preguntarte que debo o no debo hacer si no que hizo Zaphy-Chan en realidad n.n

**Sayukira:** Gracias! Y si, soy muy cruel en ocasiones ¬w¬

**Aya de Sakuma:** No sera afonica? XD Enfermera! Adrenalina al 10% XD No, querida. Tengo gente que me defenderia en caso de intento de asesinato! Al menos hasta que termine el fic! XD LOL Si se cargo, pero de todas maneras gracias! Porque asi tengo doble review OwO

**tSuKi Au KoU:** Maldita tu! Ó_Ó Y es con todo respeto XD Y es como tu lo has dicho, hasta que diga FIN :P

**Norely:** Mira no te puedo decir mucho, pero Kory-San me dio permiso de contestar algunas preguntas n.n Hizashi es hijo de Neji, Hizashi es un Namikaze y Hizashi es hijo de Naruto :P

Zaphy-Chan: Pero Kory-San tambien deberia decirles que...

Kory-San: ¡Ni una palabra mas Zaphyrla!

Zaphy-Chan: ¡Yo no dije nada! u.u

**X-x-YukO-x-X:** Bueno Sasu ¬w¬ Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para nosotras, querida :P

**nayumii:** LOL Pues lamento tenerlos ahora tanto tiempo esperando :P Pero todo seguira su curso ¬w¬ Pienso difrente que tu en cuanto a Naji, pero bueno para gustos los colores :P Pronto tendras mas y mas noticias mias! XD

**Hitori:** Las cosas cambian, "Batman" XD.

**LittleMonsterStick:** LOL Yo se que no quedaste conforme, porque tu mas que nadie me ha presionado para seguir con esto XD Y no es que la presion me moleste! :3

**Katari-chan:** LOL Alguien que se preocupa mas por la vida del hijo de Neji, que por saber como es que sea Hijo de Neji! =o Te has ganado mi aprecio! :3

**Blood Master:** Me honra haber recibido tu primer review :3 Me sorprendre y me emocione que te hayas tomado la molestia de analizar la historia hasta ese nivel. Has notado los pequeños detalles que les deje a lo largo del fic, y has acertado en muchos de ellos. Tus puntos:

1. Muchos van a aferrase a esta opcion. Me decepciona que predigan mi historia, y en ese caso lo conseguiste. Pero no tanto, no tanto :3

2. Sin lugar a discusion.

En cuanto a los de los bijus, Kishimoto no dice eso, pero esto es un fic XD

**sayuri-chan:** Me atrevo que para eso soy tu sempai! XD Si, por fin lo acepte ¬w¬ Porque todos buscan a Sasuke? No quien quiera saber del teme! XD

**Valkiria Thrud:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Todo se resolvera su debido tiempo :P

**Hime-Sora:** Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero bueno... Lamento la tardanza, pero habia problemas con la pagina.

**princesSharingan:** En serio me alegra que te haya gustado n.n Actualizare cada vez que pueda, pero mientras... si te gusta el SasuNaru original buena parte del resto de mis fics lo son XD Nos vemos hasta la proxima :P

**Gracias por sus reviews :P**

Bien, continuemos con esto n.n Estoy segura que muchos tendran muchas dudas, pero como soy cruel tendran que resolverlas poco a poco, y la mayoria ustedes solos :P Por otro lado estoy contenta! 21 reviews en un sola publicación! =o Dormí bien gracias a eso por semanas XD Pero no habia podido publicar debido a un problema con la pagina, que Daneshka Botticelli, mi angel guardian, me ayudo a resolver :3 Y que al parecer ahora ya esta resuelto! Gracias a Kami! XD

**Zaludos**

**Zaphy**

* * *

_Ella __**Me trajo de vuelta**__,_

_había querido escapar de su lado._

_Me fui... pero, _

_**Yo regresé.**_

_Era mi momento de protegerla._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_


	3. Capítulo 2, Batalla de estudiantes

¡Feliz aniversario para Zaphy-Chan!

"_**La parte más importante de una historia es el final. Nadie lee un libro para llegar a la mitad."**_

_**Mickey Spillane, **__**escritor estadounidense (1918–2006). **_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto–sama

_**Espacialmente dedicado al Team Black Star, sobre todo a Saagon.**_

_**Porque me encantó su nombre *.* Y porqué pidió una mejor explicación de mi comentario :P**_

_Capítulo 2. Batalla de estudiantes._

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

En serio, el lector podría morir de aburrimiento ¬¬

Capítulo beteado por Ro91

¡Gracias!

* * *

– ¿Lista, dobe?– preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

– Eso debería preguntártelo yo, dattebayo– le respondió la Uzumaki viéndolo con desafío.

– ¡San! ¡Ni! ¡Ichi!– contó Shizune, cuidando de mantenerse fuera de la línea de fuego.

Nada más su voz terminó de escucharse en el campo, tres kunais salieron volando en dirección a Sasuke y el metal resonó en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

– Ahora– comenzó a decir Tsunade mientras se le encendían los ojos, al tiempo que cerraba uno de sus puños–, es momento de saber quién es el mejor maestro. ¡Todo se decidirá en esta batalla! Veremos quién gana, si tu estudiante, o la m…

– ¡Vamos, Naruto!– la interrumpió Jiraya gritando con fuerza. De algún lugar desconocido, el peligris había sacado unos enormes pompones rojos–. ¡Tú puedes con él!

– ¿Qué crees que haces?– preguntó la Quinta con una gota de incredulidad en la cabeza.

– Apoyo a mi estudiante– contestó el pervertido encogiéndose de hombros.

– Naruto es MI estudiante– le recordó la rubia, señalándose enojada con el pulgar y discretamente el anciano observó cómo ese dedo se perdía en medio de los pechos de la mujer–. ¡Apoya al tuyo!

– Hmm… No… Naruto fue mi estudiante antes que tuya– dijo Jiraya con una sonrisita de burla–. Tengo derecho de antigüedad.

– ¡Tramposo!– gritó Tsunade tomándolo del cuello del chaleco–. ¡Si ambos son tus estudiantes, no importara quién venza! ¡Ganarás la apuesta!

– Fue tu culpa, tú la aceptaste– le recordó el sannin encogiéndose de hombros, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

La Hokage soltó al peligris a regañadientes, arrojándolo sin ninguna consideración al suelo, para poder concentrarse en la pelea.

"Maldito tramposo" gruñó la rubia para sí misma "Y yo ya me imaginaba ese sake en mis manos".

– Tan predecible como siempre, usuratonkachi– dijo el pelinegro mientras rechazaba las armas que le arrojó la rubia con su katana, acción que había producido el sonido escuchado por los demás–. Y tu puntería sigue siendo terrible…

– ¿Una katana?– preguntó Tsunade cruzándose de brazos–. Que original…

– El chico insistió– se defendió Jiraiya muy ofendido.

– Y tú aceptaste porque te encanta consentirlo– dijo la rubia mayor con una sonrisa de burla–. Te estás ablandando, anciano.

– El arma es perfecta para él– murmuró el peligris, repentinamente serio–. Puede que los Uchiha hayan sido expertos en el uso del fuego, pero el rayo le va mejor.

Iruka miró a Kakashi con una media sonrisa y el peliplateado no pudo evitar el sentir orgullo ante las palabras del sannin.

– No fue el único que aprendió a hacer uso de un buen arma– le rebatió Tsunade con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Nuevamente el metal entrechocando atrajo la atención de todos, pero esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior. Giraron su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como Naruto le hacía frente a Sasuke, pero había dejado de lado las armas pequeñas para demostrar que las sai que momentos atrás colgaban de su cintura, no eran sólo un lindo accesorio. Los golpes de la rubia estaban cargados de una fuerza brutal y el muchacho estaba teniendo algunos problemas para detenerlos. Puede que la velocidad de la Uzumaki siguiera siendo menor a la del pelinegro, pero eso lo compensaba con el número de estocadas que podía dar al tener dos armas.

– Naruto es ambidiestra, así que las sai son el arma perfecta para ella **(1)**– presumió Tsunade ante su antiguo compañero de equipo–. Además…– añadió la Hokage con una sonrisa de superioridad.

El peligris comprendió a lo que se refería cuando la hoja de la katana de Sasuke quedo atrapada entre los dientes de la sai de Naruto.

– La sai es un arma diseñada para romper espadas– murmuró el ermitaño, dejando que una nota de derrota se marcara en su voz.

– Tsukitetsu **(2)** no va a quebrase tan fácilmente, dobe– le aseguró el Uchiha a su contrincante, entrecerrando los ojos con frustración, tratando de liberar su arma.

La ojiazul no pudo vencer la tentación de sacarle la lengua, burlándose descaradamente de su compañero. Entonces la Uzumaki hizo un extraño giro con su muñeca derecha, mientras esgrimía su arma contra Sasuke. El moreno terminó con las manos desnudas y Tsukitetsu quedo clavada en un árbol lejano. Naruto había usado mucha fuerza, pero únicamente la suficiente para arrebatarle la katana al pelinegro, ya que sus intenciones no eran dañar el arma. Ella nunca dañaría algo que fuera preciado para Sasuke, aunque fuera una simple espada.

– Esas sai son armas pesadas– comentó Jiraiya mientras observaba como la rubia las hacia girar con agilidad entre sus manos–. ¿Cómo conseguiste que…?

– Ella tiene la fuerza– le cortó Tsunade–. Mi fuerza.

– ¡Debes estar bromeando!– soltó el peligris–. Para eso necesitas control de chakra, ¡y Naruto tiene el peor control de chakra que haya visto en mi vida!

La Senju no le contestó, sino que comenzó a verse la uñas con petulancia. A Jiraiya le había tocado la parte fácil, solo tenía que entrenar a un prodigio. Es cierto que el crio tenía mal carácter pero… ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? **(3)** En cambio ella había tenido una piedra preciosa en bruto, a la que había habido que pulir lentamente hasta que todas sus caras brillaron.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

– _¿Por qué tengo que aprender jutsus médicos, dattebayo?– preguntó Naruto viendo con un tic en su ojo izquierdo al pez moribundo que tenía enfrente–. ¡Yo quiero pelear, Obaasan!_

– _¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí!– gritó Sakura a su lado, al ver que el pez con él que ella trabaja comenzaba a aletear, tratando de regresar al agua._

_Tsunade observó como la pelirosada devolvía el animal a un estanque cercano mientras su compañera seguía con sus ojos azules clavados en su propio pez, sin decidirse a extender sus manos hacia él._

– _Sakura, déjanos solas– dijo la Hokage, cruzándose de brazos._

_La muchacha dio un pequeño brinco, antes de llevar su decepcionada mirada al suelo. Evidentemente esperaba una felicitación._

– _Si, maestra– murmuró la pelirosada dando una ligera reverencia._

_La Quinta dio un seco cabezazo en su dirección, pero por lo demás se limitó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como la Haruno desaparecía en dirección a la salida de la habitación. Solo entonces Tsunade se acercó con paso decidido a Naruto, hasta que se colocó al lado de la ojiazul. La misma Hokage extendió su mano hacia el pez, que en esos momentos había dejado de respirar. Un chakra verde brilló desde su extremidad y en segundos el animal estuvo recuperado. _

– _¿Por qué no entiendes la importancia de este entrenamiento? ¿Necesito recordarte que fue lo que te salvó en Kioto?– dijo la ojidorada mientras repetía la acción de su otra alumna y devolvía el pez al estanque. El entrecejo fruncido de la mujer evidenciaba su molestia._

– _¡El teme me salvó en Kioto, dattebayo!– se defendió la rubia apretando los puños._

– _¡El jutsu médico del Uchiha fue lo que te salvó en Kioto!– le recordó la Quinta con voz dura._

– _¡Yo no voy a ser un médico ninja, dattebayo! ¡Nunca!– gritó Naruto haciendo un puchero con la boca._

– _Y yo estoy de acuerdo– aseguró Tsunade cruzándose de brazos._

– _¡Sakura es mejor que yo en eso, dattebayo! ¡Odio los hospitales y…! ¿Qué?– gritó la rubia, entendiendo al fin las últimas palabras de su maestra más no sus intenciones._

_La Hokage la miró con severidad, antes de darse la vuelta. La Uzumaki ladeó la cabeza, confundida por las acciones de su nueva sensei. Había ocasiones en las que extrañaba tanto a Kakashi… aunque lo tuviera todos los días en casa. _

_Tsunade giró su cabeza y comprobó que, justo como temía, Naruto no la seguía. Alzó una de sus manos y llamó a la muchacha con su dedo índice. Solo entonces la rubia la siguió._

_La Senju hizo caminar a la ojiazul bastante tiempo, sin dirigirle la palabra en ningún momento, hasta que llegaron a un balcón con un barandal pintado de rojo. El mismo sitio donde Konoha había aclamado a Tsunade como Quinta Hokage, el mismo sitio donde Naruto estaba segura que en un futuro la aclamarían como la Sexta._

– _Desde que me tope con aquel niño escandaloso en ese pueblo, cuando Jiraiya fue a buscarme, supe que quería que él fuera mi sucesor– dijo la rubia mayor colocando sus manos sobre el balcón–. Aunque tuviera que quitárselo de las garras a ese viejo borracho… __**(4)**_

– _Obaasan…– balbuceó Naruto, sin saber realmente que decir._

– _¡Cállate, mocosa! Mañana vas a olvidar que tuvimos esta conversación, porque te aseguro que yo negare todo lo que vaya a decir– la interrumpió Tsunade haciéndose la dura._

_La muchacha sonrió ampliamente, ya que desde donde se encontraba podía ver con claridad como la Hokage se mordía los labios con fuerza para contener el temblor que los dominaba._

– _Acepte el título de Hokage y tú sigues obsesionada con ser el ninja más fuerte de Konoha, así que por lo visto mi deseo va a cumplirse– siguió diciendo la mujer, con voz más tranquila, pero aún así llena de emoción–. Pero… me decepcionaba que no fueras tú la que heredara mis habilidades. Y entonces apareció Haruno Sakura, que sí podía con esa carga. La legendaria perdedora había ganado otra vez. Me preguntó… ¿cuál será el precio que el destino me cobre por eso?_

_Naruto se acercó a su maestra, hasta que se colocó a su lado en el balcón, y recargó su rubia cabeza contra el hombro de la mujer. Tsunade se permitió recargar también su cabeza contra la de la muchacha, perdiendo sus ojos dorados en el atardecer que tenían en frente._

– _Sakura cuidará de mis enfermos y tú serás mi sucesora– dijo la Hokage con los ojos cerrados–. Pero para eso necesito mantenerte con vida…_

_Entonces la rubia mayor se irguió de repente y apartó a la muchacha de su lado, sujetándola por los hombros. La observó con cuidado, como si estuviera analizando sus habilidades, o más bien, buscando las palabras exactas para explicarle lo que planeaba hacer con ella. Naruto se sintió nerviosa cuando Tsunade comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, estudiándola por completo, de manera semejante a la que lo haría un león a punto de comerse a su presa. Una leona de rubia melena y ojos dorados…_

– _Tu resistencia es algo que hasta yo envidiaría– le dijo finalmente la Hokage– y la cantidad de chakra que posees es impresionante, aun sin contar con la reserva que es esa bola de pelos a la que llamas hermano– añadió, torciendo la boca–. Pero tu control de chakra es… un asco y para mejorar eso nos va a ser de ayuda el jutsu médico. La medicina requiere precisión y habilidad, sin un control de chakra decente no podrás curar ni un dedo cortado– dijo Tsunade deteniendo su inspección, quedando delante de la Uzumaki y cruzándose de brazos._

– _No quiero que seas un médico ninja, me queda claro que no es lo que deseas– le explicó la Hokage con paciencia y Naruto creyó oír un ligero tono decepcionado en su voz–. Pero harías bien en escuchar a tu maestra…_

_Por toda respuesta la muchacha sonrió como solo ella sabía, antes de abalanzarse sobre la rubia y rodearle la cintura con sus brazos._

– _Obaasan– le dijo Naruto desde el resguardo de su pecho–. Gracias por cuidarme, dattebayo._

_La Senju no pudo evitar sonreír por su reacción y no tardó en responder a su abrazo._

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

– ¡Ya me cansé de tus jueguecitos, usuratonkachi!– gritó Sasuke, alzando por fin la voz desde que había empezado el encuentro y Kakashi pensó que el pelinegro se había tardado en hacerlo. El peliplateado no pudo evitar sonreír detrás de su máscara, Naruto seguía siendo la única que conseguía sacar al Uchiha de sus casillas con esa facilidad.

Lo que estaba haciendo crecer el enfado del moreno eran las rápidas estocadas que hacia la muchacha con sus nuevas armas. Habían impedido que Sasuke volviera a tomar su katana e incluso que terminara alguna secuencia de sellos con sus manos debido al largo alcance de la sai, pero por lo demás Naruto no hacía ningún esfuerzo por atacarlo y eso era lo que de verdad exasperaba al pelinegro; la rubia solo estaba jugando con él.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer, dattebayo?– preguntó la Uzumaki, colocando de manera juguetona un sai sobre la pálida mejilla del muchacho.

La ojiazul vio como Sasuke tragaba saliva con discreción al sentir el frío del metal sobre su piel, pero el muchacho no debía preocuparse de que le hiciera una marca. La sai no tenía filo más que en la punta y ésta no tocaba en ningún lugar al Uchiha.

Y entonces Sasuke torció su boca en una ligera mueca burlona.

– Chidori Nagashi…– murmuró el moreno.

La electricidad de un brillante color azul comenzó a rodearlo, sin provocarle más daño que un ligero cosquilleo cuando alcazaba la superficie de su cuerpo y la energía se concentró en su cara hasta pasar al arma de la Uzumaki.

– Maldición…– gruñó Naruto en medio del ataque, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios para no gritar. La muchacha había olvidado una regla básica de la jerarquía de tipos de chakra. La tierra conduce al relámpago y el metal no es más que tierra refinada.

El jutsu de Sasuke obligó a la ojiazul a soltar sus sai, arrojándolas lejos de sí para poder romper el improvisado circuito eléctrico que había creado el pelinegro.

– ¡Eso quema, baka!– gritó la Uzumaki molesta, agitando sus manos enrojecidas por las quemadura.

En respuesta a sus quejas, el Uchiha se llevó una mano a la cintura con prepotencia. Esa dobe todavía seguía quejándose por tan poco. El moreno entrecerró sus ojos suspicaz, cuando la muchacha le devolvió el gesto con creces y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando después de un solo parpadeo la rubia estaba delante de él.

– Hace mucho que no hacía esto…– murmuró Naruto a centímetros de su cara y entonces el pelinegro vio algo semejante a una esfera brillar en la mano derecha de la muchacha–. ¡Rasengan!

– ¡Chidori!– gritó en respuesta Sasuke, creando el jutsu justo a tiempo para interceptar él de la Uzumaki.

Los ataques chocaron con mayor intensidad incluso que con la que lo habían hecho años atrás. Los espectadores del combate alzaron sus brazos por instinto, buscando protegerse de la cegadora luz que brilló por unos instantes en el campo de batalla.

A pesar de la fuerza de su chidori, el Uchiha solo dio un sencillo saltó hacia atrás y aterrizó limpiamente sobre la tierra removida que había quedado tras la colisión. Unos metros más adelante vio que Naruto hizo lo mismo, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

– Kage bushin no jutsu…– susurró el moreno para sí, sin que ninguna sorpresa se notara en su voz. La verdad era que ya se lo esperaba. Tenía claro que a causa de su bajo control de Chakra **(5)** la Uzumaki no podía crear ese ataque sin invocar un clon de sombra, así que debió haberlo hecho en algún momento de la batalla para poder crear a su vez el rasengan. Tal vez cuando él estaba distraído tratando de recuperar su espada–. Sigues siendo tan predecible, dobe– dijo Sasuke, mirando con altanería el lugar donde había desaparecido su compañera.

Un brazo alrededor de su cuello le cambió repentinamente la expresión de la cara, aun más cuando sintió un afilado kunai acariciando de manera siniestra su barbilla.

– ¡No bajes la guardia, teme!– le dijo la voz de Naruto a sus espaldas, con un tono de burla que el pelinegro reconoció al instante.

Entonces Sasuke la tomó con rapidez de la muñeca que sujetaba el arma, apartando de su cara el peligroso filo al mismo tiempo que arrojaba a la muchacha contra el suelo. De un rápido giro de la mano del Uchiha, impactó el kunai contra el estómago de la rubia, hundiéndolo hasta la empuñadura.

– Tsk…– se quejó la Uzumaki, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la herida, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

– Otro clon– dijo el pelinegro, comenzado a sentirse frustrado de nuevo. Eso también se lo esperaba. Conocía a Naruto, ¿para qué crear un solo clon si podía crear más de un centenar la vez? Esa presumida...

– ¡No solo uno!– gritó de repente una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que el moreno se girara con rapidez.

– Tres clones más…– contó el muchacho, pasando sus ojos negros por las tres figuras idénticas que estaban erguidas delante de él, desafiándolo–. Pero sólo podrás hacer dos ataques como esos y desperdiciarás mucho chakra, usuratonkachi.

"No has aprendido nada, Naruto" pensó el Uchiha para sí, frunciendo el entrecejo.

– ¡Te crees muy listo, dattebayo!– gritó la Naruto de la izquierda, alzando sólo una de sus manos–. ¡Rasengan!

– ¡Rasengan!– gritó en respuesta la rubia del centro, mucho menos efusiva que su idéntica compañera pero creando el mismo ataque individualmente.

– Voy a enseñarte, teme– dijo la última de las Uzumaki, a una distancia considerable de las otras dos muchachas pero imitando sus acciones–. ¡Rasengan!

Sasuke tuvo dificultad para esquivar los tres ataques al mismo tiempo, pero aun así salió bien librado de los primeros dos jutsus. El último le rozó la cara, haciéndolo gruñir cuando esa energía dañina le tocó la piel.

– Puede hacer ese ataque… ¡con una sola mano!– dijo Jiraiya en el borde del campo de batalla, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

"El primer clon de sombra… ¡lo creó después de que su ataque y el mío chocaron para confundirme!" pensó el moreno con rapidez, siguiendo el filo de pensamientos que tenía el peligris "¡El primer rasengan lo creo también con una sola mano!".

– Es demasiado temprano para sorprenderse– le contestó Tsunade a su antiguo compañero, con una sonrisa de prepotencia cubriendo su rostro.

A una orden de Naruto, los dos clones de sombra que la custodiaban se desvanecieron, dejando una leve estela de humo en el lugar donde habían estado. La rubia elevó sus manos delante de su pecho, ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke **(6)**, y rápidamente ejecutó una serie de señas con precisión.

– ¡Suiton: Ha no kuchi!**(7)**– gritó la muchacha y entonces una columna de agua se elevó desde el río que estaba a sus espaldas, hasta que el líquido formó la cabeza de un dragón y con un rugido de sus fauces abiertas la rodeó, antes de abalanzarse sobre el Uchiha, acorralándolo por completo.

– ¿Elemento agua?– preguntó Kakashi, extrañado. El Hatake no tenía conocimiento de que su hija adoptiva pudiera controlar ese tipo de chakra.

– ¿¡Está loca!– gritó Ino, asustada–. ¡Un ataque como ese en un oponente como Sasuke podría…!

Pero el sonido que creaba la electricidad al acumularse le impidió terminar con su advertencia y entonces el agua se apartó un poco, elevándose una poca cantidad al cielo en forma de vapor. La figura de un mojado y algo agotado moreno se reveló, pero la decisión en su mirada le provocó a la Yamanaka un escalofrío. Por fin Naruto se estaba tomando en serio la pelea, y ahora no era momento de detenerse por un pequeño error, al que además podía sacarle ventaja.

– ¡Chidori Nagashi!– gritó Sasuke, evidenciando el jutsu que había usado con anterioridad para repeler el agua. El rayo se extendió rápidamente por el ataque que la Uzumaki sostenía tercamente a pesar del peligro y en pocos segundos llegó hasta la figura de la muchacha.

Ino se llevó una mano a la boca, para contener el aterrado grito que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

– ¿Pero como…?– empezó a preguntar el Uchiha en voz baja, sorprendido al ver que el relámpago llegaba hasta cierta distancia de Naruto y después se negaba a avanzar, como si una barrera lo repeliera. Abrió más los ojos cuando la ojiazul introdujo levemente sus dedos en el agua que todavía la rodeaba, quedando a centímetros de la luz azul del rayo.

– Un día Shikamaru me contó algo muy interesante sobre el agua…– le contestó la rubia con arrogancia–. ¡Aunque me costó algo entenderlo!– confesó la Uzumaki, llevándose una mano a la nuca, algo avergonzada.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

– _¿Así que agua?– preguntó Shikamaru llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pensativo–. No me lo esperaba, Asuma–sensei me dijo que tu chakra era de tipo viento…_

– _¡Lo es, dattebayo!– se defendió Naruto cruzándose de brazos, volteándole la cara al castaño muy ofendida–. Pero… No puedo crear agua como otros ninjas, aunque puedo manejarla con el aire. No importa como lo veas, hay aire en todas partes..._

_El muchacho que se encontraba con ella asintió distraído. De cierta manera la rubia tenía razón, el aire era una mezcla de gases que tenía mucha facilidad para adentrarse hasta en los rincones más pequeños, el agua en sí estaba compuesta por una mezcla especial de aire que se creaba en determinadas circunstancias. Era bastante predecible que la Uzumaki tuviera ese afinidad con el agua, pero aun así…_

– _Para manipular con aire el resto de los elementos se necesita mucho control de chakra– dijo el Nara, mientras movía con pereza una de sus piezas en el tablero de shougi– y tú…_

_Un puño en su cara lo mandó de inmediato al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara duramente la cabeza contra la madera del piso, evitando que terminara de hablar._

– _¡Ya sé que mi control de chakra es un asco!– gritó la rubia, todavía agitando la mano que había usado para agredir a su compañero–. ¡No necesitas repetírmelo, dattebayo! ¡Todo mundo lo hace!_

– _Tsk…– se quejó el castaño mientras se ponía nuevamente en cuclillas delante del juego–. Qué problemática eres cuando te enojas…_

_Shikamaru se sobó la cara, en el lugar donde lo había golpeado la chica con fuerza, mientras volvía su atención al tablero. Naruto no pudo contener una mueca de fastidio al ver la concentración del muchacho. Ese seguramente era el juego más aburrido del planeta, ¿cómo podía encontrarlo tan interesante el Nara?_

– _De todas formas– dijo de pronto el chunnin, rompiendo el silencio y sacando a la rubia de sus cavilaciones–, esa nueva coincidencia es casi poesía para ustedes dos… _

– _¿Nosotros dos?– preguntó la Uzumaki, al tiempo que soltaba un bostezo y estiraba los brazos. El castaño había tardado mucho en volver a mover una pieza y dar señales de vida._

– _El chakra de Sasuke es de tipo fuego y de tipo rayo, ¿no es cierto?– le preguntó Shikamaru, mirándola directamente con sus ojos negros._

_Confundida, la rubia asintió en silencio. El Nara dio un profundo suspiro al darse cuenta de que la muchacha no se había percatado de su ligera insinuación y de que por lo tanto tendría que explicársela con detalles._

– _El agua apaga al fuego para que sus llamas no se alcen demasiado altas– comenzó a decir Shikamaru, extendiendo una mano hacia uno de sus peones–, el fuego es alimentando por el aire cuando es débil, el aire deja que el rayo lo atraviese sin que lo dañe…_

– _Y el agua conduce el rayo, y el ciclo se repite– terminó Naruto por él, comenzando a entender a lo que se referiría su amigo._

– _Eso… no es del todo verdad– los interrumpió una tercera voz, provocando que la muchacha se girara rápidamente hacia la persona que jugaba con Shikamaru. Unos ojos azules se encontraron con otros de ese mismo color, solo que a diferencia de los primeros estos poseían en un inusual tono oscuro–. Según la jerarquía de los tipos de chakra el siguiente elemento después del relámpago es la tierra, no el agua– dijo la mujer, moviendo a su vez otra de las piezas de juego, provocando que el castaño frunciera el entrecejo por su movimiento._

_Jugar con ella no se comparaba para nada a jugar con Asuma–sensei…_

– _Pero aun así cuando tienes los pies mojados y tocas un enchufe de luz te electrocutas– intentó alegarle Naruto a Temari, poniendo el sentido común por delante. Vio como la rubia sonreía discretamente, pero parecía estar más concentrada en el juego que sostenía contra el Nara que en lo que le decía la Uzumaki._

_Nuevamente volvió a cruzarse de brazos, sin entender porque a esos dos les gustaba más estar ahí sentados perdiendo el tiempo que aprovechar un perfecto día para salir fuera, y quizás hacer un par de horas de entrenamiento antes de cenar._

– _¿Y por qué crees que pase eso?– preguntó Shikamaru con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, lo que la Uzumaki tomó acertadamente como una burla. _

_Naruto miró a Temari algo confundida, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para buscar la respuesta. Por suerte la kunoichi de Suna se compadeció de ella y le facilitó la información. _

– _Porque el agua no es pura, hay tierra en ella– dijo la mujer, mirando a Shikamaru con cierta reprobación._

_Sabía perfectamente que el castaño hubiera preferido dejar unos minutos más sufriendo a la Uzumaki, antes que dejar la holgazanería y darle la respuesta. Temari no podía dejar de lado esa necesidad de ayudar a Naruto en la mayoría de las ocasiones… Le debía tanto, por lo que había hecho por Gaara._

– _Entonces… ¡si el agua fuera pura no dejaría que el rayo la cruzara, dattebayo!– gritó la rubia de Konoha, poniéndose en pie de golpe, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. _

_El Nara supo ver claramente cuál era el tipo de emoción que la invadía… la emoción de una nueva técnica ninja, la emoción de volverse más fuerte... De más estaba decir para que necesitaba la Uzumaki aquella fuerza._

– _En teoría– contestó Shikamaru con apatía, moviendo otra pieza de shougi. Naruto debía tener claro que ese camino que se proponía recorrer iba a ser duro, y podría insinuárselo con el poco entusiasmo que demostraba la voz del muchacho–. Tal vez cuando regrese Sasuke puedas pedirle que te lance un chidori y hacer la prueba– añadió al final, con algo de sarcasmo apenas perceptible._

– _¡O tal vez se lo pida a Chichi, dattebayo!– gritó Naruto, con los ojos aún más brillantes que en su anterior grito._

_Por lo visto Shikamaru tendría que ser más claro cuando se tratara de la Uzumaki._

– _Tsk… Eres demasiado problemática– se quejó el castaño por lo bajo, pero su rubia compañera ya no lo escuchaba, demasiado encismada con lo que planeaba hacer._

– _Si encontrara la manera de separar la tierra que hay en el agua…– murmuró Naruto, adoptando una actitud pensativa rara en ella._

– _Te lo dije– volvió a interferir Shikamaru con algo de fastidió, que esta vez las dos mujeres pudieron notar con claridad–, para esos necesitas mucho control de chakra y tú…_

– _¡Ya lo sé, dattebayo!– gritó la Uzumaki viéndolo con verdadero odio–. ¿¡Tienes que repetirlo!_

_El chunnin se encogió de hombros sutilmente, sabiendo que ese era el momento donde debía mantener la boca cerrada. No por nada tenía un IQ que cualquiera envidiaría._

– _¿Y que hace Temari aquí, dattebayo? ¿Vino a comer contigo?– preguntó de pronto Naruto, pasando su mirada de un shinobi a otro con emoción–. Esto no es parte de lo que Obasaan te pidió que hicieras por los exámenes chunnin._

– _Ya, ya– dijo el Nara con voz aburrida–. Deja de imaginarte cosas que no son…_

_Si la madre del muchacho hubiera estado ahí, habría gritado de la emoción al ver como pasaba saliva por su garganta de manera imperceptible, haciendo evidente algo de nerviosismo._

_El ruido que hizo una ficha al caer con fuerza interrumpió las nuevas burlas por parte de Naruto y los pensamientos que comenzaban a invadir la mente del castaño._

– _Gané– dijo Temari con una sonrisa burlona, dejando a Shikamaru con la boca abierta. _

_Era verdad._

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

Naruto cerró sus ojos un momento, confiada en que su dragón le serviría como escudo contra Sasuke. Se concentró en canalizar su Chakra en el torrente de agua, algo que todavía le costaba trabajo a pesar de la práctica.

El moreno vio con desconfianza como la muchacha volvía a dejar ver su mirada al mismo que tiempo alzaba su mano con firmeza.

– Lo está regresando… contra mí– susurró el Uchiha, viendo como la rubia guiaba el relámpago de regreso a su dueño, valiéndose de su jutsu de agua–. Pero esa energía es mía, no podrá…– se mordió los labios con fuerza en cuanto el ataque le llegó de lleno.

"Por supuesto…" pensó Sasuke para sí mismo.

Ese chakra ya no era por completo suyo, sino que estaba combinado con el de la Uzumaki y el chakra en esas condiciones por supuesto que podía herirlo.

– Tsk…– gruñó el Uchiha, llevándose una mano al hombro derecho, donde el ataque había golpeado con más fuerza.

– ¡No bajes la guardia ante un par de piernas bonitas, mocoso!– le regañó Jiraiya bastante molesto. ¡Tres años trabajando con ese mocoso y ahora se dejaba herir con la misma facilidad con la que lo haría un principiante! ¡Peor! ¡Un simple estudiante de la Academia!

A Sasuke, ahora bastante malhumorado por estar empapado completamente y además herido por su propio ataque, no le agradó para nada la llamada de atención por parte de su maestro. El moreno se acomodó los húmedos mechones de cabello con arrogancia, con apenas una sacudida de cabeza.

– El único que hace eso eres tú, Ero–sensei– le contestó el muchacho con una mano en la cintura.

– ¡Maldito, Uchiha! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!– gritó el ermitaño fuera de sus casillas–. ¡En cuanto esto termine desearás…!

– Cállate, Ero–sensei– le cortó Sasuke rodando los ojos con impaciencia–. Me desconcentras.

– Ese… maldito mocoso– gruñó el peligris, empuñando con fuerza sus manos. Su amenaza no iba ser en vano, en cuanto el encuentro terminara su más reciente estudiante conocería lo que era un entrenamiento llevado al extremo.

– ¿Cómo es que no se han matado esos dos?– le preguntó Shizune a su maestra en un susurro bajo, a lo que la rubia Hokage solo se encogió de hombros, preguntándose interiormente lo mismo.

Mientras mantenía esa pequeña discusión con el sannin, el Uchiha no le había quitado la vista de encima a la Uzumaki. Naruto notó que el semblante del muchacho se había tornado repentinamente serio, más de lo habitual, y entonces sus ojos negros no tardaron en tornarse de un color escarlata, manteniendo el tono oscuro solo en unas pequeñas aspas centrales. La rubia dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa ante eso…

– Eso no va a servirte, teme– dijo la chica, provocando que el moreno entrecerrara levemente los ojos–. Estos tres años he entrenado para vencerte.

– ¿Para vencerme…?– empezó a preguntar Sasuke en voz baja–. Itachi.

"Piensa que si puede vencerme a mí, puede vencer a Itachi" pensó para sí el pelinegro "Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, usuratonkachi".

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, tomando impulso, al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba sus guantes de cuero. Cuando la muchacha cargó contra él, el Uchiha se movió a un lado para esquivar el golpe por puro instinto. Abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa, al ver como el sólido suelo donde había hecho contacto el puño de la Uzumaki se fracturaba un par de metros a la redonda.

La rubia no tardó en ponerse de pie con rapidez, ahora alzando su pierna izquierda para intentar impactarla contra el abdomen del moreno. Esta vez Sasuke sabía que pasara lo que pasara, esos golpes no debían tocarlo. "Ella tiene la fuerza… mi fuerza" había dicho Tsunade y aunque en un principio pensó que se refería a algo meramente sentimental entre maestra y alumna, ahora sabía que no era así. Un golpe como ese en el lugar indicado y…

El Uchiha invirtió bastante tiempo en esquivar cada golpe que le mandaba Naruto, pero sobre todo en analizar cómo había logrado la rubia obtener esa fuerza en tan poco tiempo. ¿Habría hecho algún entrenamiento como el que hacía Rock Lee? De cierta manera intuía que no era eso… El moreno lo supo cuando un golpe le rozó por milímetros la cara. Chakra concentrado, concentrado hasta tal punto que la energía podía usarse como fuerza física, al ser liberada de golpe. Sin embargo, el muchacho sonrió con suficiencia. A veces las cosas nunca cambiaban…

– ¡Maldición!– gritó la Uzumaki, al darse cuenta de que el lugar donde había llevado a Sasuke con sus golpes era hasta el sitio donde se encontraba su katana.

– Sigues siendo una dobe, Naruto– dijo el moreno con burla, dando un salto hacia atrás y usando chakra para sujetarse boca debajo de la rama de un árbol. No usó mucho esfuerzo para quitar el arma que estaba atrapada en el tronco.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?– le preguntó en un grito la Quinta, provocando que la rubia menor diera un ligero salto–. ¡Usa tu última arma!

– ¡No voy a hacer eso, dattebayo!– le contestó Naruto con la cara roja por la vergüenza, olvidándose por completo de su lucha. ¡Pero es que lo que su maestra le pedía era una locura!

– Una verdadera kunoichi tiene que hacer de su belleza un arma– le recordó la Hokage agitando de manera amenazadora uno de sus puños, pero la muchacha se mantuvo firme. Esos puños mortales estaban demasiado lejos de ella como para hacerle daño–. ¡Ya lo has hecho con tu Sexy no jutsu!

– ¡Es diferente, Obaasan! ¡Esta soy yo!– se defendió la Uzumaki, señalándose a sí misma de manera desesperada.

– ¡Solo hazlo si no quieres que te vaya mal!– gritó Tsunade perdiendo la paciencia al tiempo que daba un paso al frente, haciendo ademán de ir hasta donde se encontraba su alumna.

– B–bueno– tartamudeó en respuesta la ojiazul, dando un paso hacia atrás buscando huir de la Godaime a causa de la costumbre.

La rubia menor dio un profundo suspiro antes de girarse hacia Sasuke, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios. El muchacho se extrañó del comportamiento de la Uzumaki, cuando esta volvió a desviar la mirada a un costado, negándose a que el Uchiha la viera de frente.

– Sasuke, esto lo hago por orden de mi maestra y no es contra ti– dijo Naruto, extrañando todavía más a su compañero al mantener un semblante serio–. No vas a poder quitarme este cascabel– dijo la muchacha mientras sacaba el pequeño objeto de metal y lo sostenía entre dos de sus dedos.

– ¿Por qué tan segura, usuratonkachi?– preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa burlona, pero se quedó de piedra al ver lo que hizo su compañera.

Con una naturalidad insospechada y para la sorpresa de absolutamente toda la población masculina presente, la Uzumaki colocó el cascabel a buen resguardo, en medio de sus dos pechos.

– ¿¡Qué demonios haces, dobe!– le reclamó Sasuke con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. No se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que no había podido evitar gritarle a su compañera.

– Sácalo de ahí si te atreves, Sasuke– le dijo Naruto de manera burlona, sacándole la lengua. En serio que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del Uchiha y había sido muy divertido de verlo. Esa cara no la consigues todos los días.

– ¿Por qué te acobardas, mocoso? ¡Parece que no eres mi estudiante!– gritó Jiraiya en dirección al pelinegro, señalando al chico con un dedo calloso–. Por otro lado… es Naruto, es mi pequeña Naruto– añadió el peligris con nerviosismo, hasta tal punto que el sudor comenzó a resbalarse por su cara. Y es que Iruka lo estaba viendo con unos ojos espeluznantes… Si las miradas mataran.

– Eso es jugar sucio, dobe– gruñó el moreno con los dientes apretados, ignorando las palabras de su maestro.

– Iruka…– empezó a decir Kakashi con voz algo insegura, pero el maestro se cruzó de brazos.

– No– dijo el castaño–. No pienso decir nada.

No quería poner en duda los métodos de enseñanza de la misma Hokage, que sin duda tendría sus buenas razones para justificar el comportamiento de su hija. Además si abría la boca rodaría más de una cabeza.

– No voy a detenerme por tus jueguitos de niña, usuratonkachi– le advirtió Sasuke a Naruto, con los ojos nuevamente rojos debido a su gekken genkai.

La Uzumaki vio con los ojos muy abiertos como el pelinegro pasaba a Tsukitetsu a su mano izquierda, para tener más libertad de acción con la diestra, al tiempo que daba un salto en su dirección. En un instante el muchacho ya se encontraba delante de ella y su mano avanzaba con decisión hacia el cascabel.

– ¡Ah!– fue el agudo gritó que se escuchó en el campo de entrenamiento.

– Maldición…– gruñó Sasuke, retrocediendo con rapidez y colocando su katana delante de él en actitud defensiva.

Al ver como la respiración de Naruto se detenía por la sorpresa, como su rostro de volvía rojo por la vergüenza ante lo que el Uchiha iba a hacer y como ese grito escapaba de la garganta de la muchacha, la mano del moreno había retrocedido sola.

El Uchiha se maldijo a sí mismo cuando vio la sonrisa de burla que le dedicaba la Uzumaki. ¡Esa dobe lo había hecho a propósito! ¡Y él de idiota va y cae redondito en la trampa!

– Bien– felicitó Tsunade a Jiraiya con voz seria–, el chico mantiene algo de vergüenza a pesar de tu mala influencia.

El comentario no le causó nada de gracia al sannin, quien se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y comenzar a gruñir palabras inteligibles. Su primer fracaso había sido al Cuarto ¡y ahora también Sasuke! ¿¡Es que acaso era mucho pedirle a Kami–sama un alumno que lo comprendiera y apoyara con sus gustos!

Y hablando de Uchihas…

– Tú le lo buscaste, Naruto– dijo Sasuke con la voz llena de furia.

Dio un paso hacia la Uzumaki y después otro y otro, hasta que consiguió una velocidad bastante respetable. La muchacha no tardó en ir a su encuentro, con lo que la carrera del moreno se acortó. Intentó propinarle un golpe al pelinegro directo a la cara, pero Sasuke se inclinó a un costado, esquivándolo con facilidad al tiempo que esgrimía su katana de manera ágil.

El ruido que hacía la ropa al ser cortada llenó el ambiente y Naruto se dejo caer al suelo rápidamente para ocultar su desnudez, dando un chillido que esta vez no tuvo nada de fingido.

– Gané– dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa ladeada.

En su mano derecha sostenía el cascabel con el cordel anaranjado, él cual se había deslizado fuera de su refugio cuando cortó la camiseta de la rubia.

La muchacha arrodillada delante de él soltó un bufido, para después usar su mano izquierda para desatarse el pelo y que este le cayera por la espalda. De esa manera se sintió menos expuesta. Tsunade, al percatarse de eso, se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta sin decir siquiera una palabra, y la ropa bordada con el kanji "juego" no tardó en estar sobre los hombros de la Uzumaki.

El semblante en la cara de la Quinta no era muy alegre. Puede que ya se hubiera hecho la idea de perder la apuesta debido a las trampas de Jiraiya, pero esperaba al menos que Naruto tuviera la victoria. Por lo visto todavía su alumna no estaba lista… ¡Esa mocosa tendría que entrenar como nunca desde esa misma tarde!

La Senju se extrañó de que de repente una enorme sonrisa apareciera en la cara de la rubia menor, mientras se ponía de pie. Le sonrió a Tsunade con complicidad, para después dedicarle el mismo gesto a Sasuke, pero ahora lleno de arrogancia.

– Eso crees, teme– dijo Naruto, al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha.

Entre sus dedos morenos brillaba el cascabel plateado con el listón azul.

– ¡¿Pero cuándo…?– preguntó Jiraiya, con la boca muy abierta.

El Uchiha permaneció imperturbable, pese a que interiormente se estuviera preguntando lo mismo, y con una sorpresa aún mayor. Repasó mentalmente los últimos segundos de la batalla que tuvo con la Uzumaki, preguntándose cuál habría sido su error.

El muchacho recordó con un ligero gruñido como había mantenido la vista baja una vez que estuvo seguro de haber sujetado el cascabel con la punta de Tsukitetsu. No había querido correr riesgos… y eso le había costado caro.

¡Maldito Kakashi y sus comentarios cuando lo tuvo como maestro! ¡Maldito Jiraiya y sus peores comentarios esos tres años! ¡¿Por qué tenía la mala suerte de que solo le tocaran senseis pervertidos?

– ¿Qué estabas viendo para distraerte de esa manera, Sasuke?– preguntó el Hatake, que se encontraba a un costado del muchacho. Sus maliciosas intenciones podían sentirse a kilómetros de distancia.

– ¿Qué estas insinuando, Kakashi?– preguntó el moreno a su vez, alzando una de sus negras cejas. No había sido que estaba viendo, sino que trababa de no ver.

– Si, ¿qué estás insinuando, Kakashi?– dijo Iruka mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando mal a su pareja. Inmediatamente el peliplateado se calló y se encogió de hombros, indicándole al castaño que no importaba.

Sasuke, por un pequeño e insignificante instante, tuvo el impulso de sacarle la lengua al peliplateado y tirar de uno de sus parpados inferiores para burlarse descaradamente de él. Parecía que en sus pequeñas discusiones maritales contra Chichi, Otousan solía ponerse de parte de los hijos.

– Empate– los interrumpió Jiraiya, antes de que la discusión se hiciera más grande–. Nadie ganó.

– No lo creo, Jiraiya–sama– dijo Shizune, y todo mundo se giró para verla–. Tsunade–sama apostó a que el estudiante de Jiraiya–sama no ganaría y… ninguno de los estudiantes de Jiraiya–sama lo ha hecho.

Ino, que se había mantenido callada la mayor parte del tiempo, soltó un chillido de entusiasmo al darse cuenta de lo que su maestra estaba insinuando. Por su parte la morena sonrió con suficiencia. No por nada había conseguido salvar de sus deudas a la legendaria perdedora en algunas ocasiones.

– Si fue un empate entonces Tsunade–sama…– siguió diciendo Shizune, mientras que el ermitaño ya comenzaba a tirarse de los cabellos–. ¡Ganó!

– ¿Gané?– pregunto Tsunade con extrañeza, a lo que el resto de los presentes asintió. El peligris con cierta renitencia–. Gané– le espetó la Senju con prepotencia a su antiguo compañero, quien solo rodó los ojos–. ¡Gané!– gritó con entusiasmo la rubia, al imaginarse ese delicioso sake deslizándose por su garganta.

Entonces la compresión llegó de lleno a su mente, casi al mismo instante en que la alegría por su inesperada victoria se esfumaba.

– ¡Oh, demonios! Gané…– murmuró la Hokage, mientras empuñaba sus manos y se mordía con fuerza los labios–. Gané un cargamento de sake, prácticamente el sueño de mi vida.

Y como si la mujer hubiera invocado al destino, un anbu apareció arrodillado delante de ella, dándole un sobresalto a más de uno.

– ¡Tsunade–sama! Un mensaje urgente de la Aldea de la Arena –dijo el enmascarado, mientras extendía su mano izquierda para entregarle un pergamino sellado.

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*E*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

– Uchiha, usa el raiton cuando llegue Sakura y no te suelte –indicó Kory a través del apuntador.

Sus palabras no le causaron gracia a la pelirosada, pero bueno… así era el libreto. Y sospechaba que cierta peliazul estaba detrás de eso.

– Uchiha, usa el raiton cuando Naruto te ataque con su dragón acuático –dijo la morena, horas más tarde.

La directora había decido aprovechar la buena luz de ese día para grabar las escenas exteriores, las que obviamente incluían la batalla entre la Uzumaki y el pelinegro.

– Uchiha, usa de nuevo el raiton –dijo la escritora, cuando la escena no quedó de su agrado.

– Uchiha, usa el raiton.

– Uchiha, usa el raiton.

Una imagen bastante bizarra apareció en la mente de Zaphyrla, al tiempo que una risilla escapaba de su boca.

– _¡Uchiha! ¡Usa el raiton! –gritó Kory con los ojos encendidos. _

_La morena llevaba una extraña gorra roja en la cabeza, que tenía una especie de K estilizada en color negro. Sus manos estaban empuñadas cerca de su rostro, permitiendo ver los guantes de cuero que le cubrían los dedos. Entonces la mujer arrojó una pequeña pelota roja, y esta no tardó en abrirse con una ligero ¡puf! De ella, en medio de una luz brillante, surgió… Uchiha Sasuke._

– _¡Chidori Nagashi! –gritó el moreno, liberando electricidad por todo su cuerpo. _

– ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto Sasuke con la ceja alzada, a lo que la ojidorada aumento la magnitud de su sonrisa. Entonces el muchacho estuvo seguro que el motivo de su risa era él.

– ¿Yo? De nada –contestó la directora con un aura de inocencia que nadie le creyó.

– ¡Zaphyrla! –la regañó la morena de inmediato, saliendo al rescate de renegados incomprendidos.

– ¡Yo no dije nada! –se defendió la peliazul de inmediato, y por una vez era verdad. Pero la imagen mental que había tenido sin duda habría desencadenado un asesinato.

Él de ella.

* * *

**(1) **Ya sé que Naruto es diestro, pero solo un ambidiestro puede usar dos sai al mismo tiempo sin dificultad.

**(2)** Viene a significar algo así como hierro lunar, o hierro de la luna… Ya sé que esta horrible, no me lo critiquen tanto.

**(3)** Aquí por favor, nótese el sarcasmo de Zaphy–Chan.

**(4)** El burro hablando de orejas.

**(5)** Y dale con eso, creo que ya los estoy hartando con ese tema.

**(6)** ¡Pervertido! ¡¿Qué hace mirándole el pecho a una mujer?

**(7)** Elemento Agua: técnica del bocado de la serpiente. El usuario manda una especie de rayo acuático a su oponente desde la reserva de agua más cercana con forma de serpiente. Este jutsu se utiliza en combinación del Raiton: Jibashi para electrocutar al oponente (porque el agua es conductora de la electricidad). Es utilizada por Fūka en el capítulo no. 66 de Naruto Shippuden. Si, lo saque de wiki. No, no me acusen con mis maestros u.u

**Como dijo Jiraiya, una sai es un arma diseñada para romper espadas, como la katana de Sasuke, además con armas pesadas así que solo personas con una tremenda fuerza podría manejarlas, como una alumna de Tsunade. Además como se supone que Sasuke sigue siendo más rápido, si Naruto tiene dos armas puede igualar su velocidad doblando el número de golpes. Mmm… creo que todo lo explique en el fic XD Otra cosa, con los tipos de chackras y sus combinaciones me pasa con lo mismo que con las edades: Kishimoto me confunde, asi que hago lo mismo que con las edades... Mando al cuerno a Masashi y hago lo que se me da la gana ¬¬ ¡Es que me confunde! ¡En serio! Un dia parece decir una cosa, al otro otra u.u Me da dolores de cabeza ¬¬ **

**Reviews :3**

**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf: **Claro, todos amamos a cualquiera que ponga a ese orgulloso en su lugar n.n Ojala lo hubiera hecho antes ¬¬ Pero bueno, dejemos esos malos recuerdos atras n.n LOL Nunca podria dejar de hacerlo, en retribucion a que tu te tomes la molestia de leerme y conmetarme. Solo que a partir de ahora para no tener problemas, voy a hacerlo de manera personal, solo en caso de que me dejes un review anonimo tendras que esperar hasta la actualizacion. Pero como tu tienes cuenta :P Ya sabes que yo siempre encontrare la forma de molestar a Sakura ¬w¬ Y por supuesto que habra celos ¬w¬ Y ya sabras de que tamaño, ¡y con quien! XD Aparte de mi hermoso Neji, claro n/n

**Hime-Sora: **Tienen, 16 años en el Epilogo de Me trajo de Vuelta y en el 1er capitulo de Yo regrese, y 29 en el Epilogo de Yo regrese. Hizashi tiene 11 años, de hecho la unica palabra que ha dicho en todo el fic (hasta ahora) es Haha. No, él no heredo mucho de Naruto n.n Pero bueno, no te tortures con eso XD Todo se aclarara en su momento.

**blood master: **Bueno, dije que estabas equivocado, pero no mucho. Si no mal calculo en el capitulo 4 o 5 vas a ver tu error XD No me molesta que especulen como avanzara la historia, sino que especulen y le atinen ¡cuando yo buscaba de todas las maneras que no lo hicieran! XD Me hace pensar que no fui lo suficientemente original :s Bien, en cuanto a Kyubi voy a dejar salir mi vena artitistica (o lo mas parecido a eso ¬¬ No le hables mucho, muerde ¬¬) Y en cuanto a lo otro... :P

**Valkiria Thrud: **Como le dije a blood master: No me molesta que especulen como avanzara la historia, sino que especulen y le atinen ¡cuando yo buscaba de todas las maneras que no lo hicieran! XD Asi que tu suelta y suelta tus teorias, que yo sere fuerte y soportare todo :3 Mmm, en cuanto a eso, lo admito si fue porque quize preservar la sangre Namikaze n.n Tengo anotado ahora lo del dattebayo, tratare de ponerlo lo menos posible :P Totalmente de acuerdo contigo en cuento a Sakura. Admito que sabia que podria meterme en problemas con sus fans por mis fics (y no digo que tu lo seas =O), pero como fue ella la villana escogida, pudo ser otro. Digo, alguien tiene que serlo, ¿o no? LOL Quiero tratar eso en otro capitulo con mas detalle :3 ¿En serio no se lo esperaban? He tratado de pensar en los apodos de Sai, me quebre la cabeza con eso, pero no creo que hayan salido muy bien T-T Claro que se me ocurrio, estuve tentada de prononerles a mis compañeros el buscar cual era el padecimiento que tenia Sai. Un tiempo pense en el SX de Estocolmo, pero no estoy segura... Tendria que pensarlo XD Estare atenta a las cartas bomba, y creo que yo nunca habia contestado de manera tan larga un review XD Como tu dices, todo se resuelve al final :3

**Sayukira: **O si, lo soy :D Mira mi cara diabolica :D (Kory-San: ¡Otra vez con eso? ¬¬) Zaphy-Chan: Ya llego la animada ¬¬ (Kory-San: ¬¬*) Espero que no sean muchos espamos XD Insisto, ¿en serio no se esperaban lo de Iruka y Kakashi? Mira que ya no son unos niños, y al mal paso... XD

**serenity-princess: **¡Y a mi me alegra que te guste! En realidad cuando se trata de NaruFem, no hay mucho de donde escoger, a menos que sepas ingles, ahi ya tienes mas variedad ¬¬ Pero yo quiero cambiar eso *.* Porque ahi esta la diversion del fanfic, que si un dia te levantas con ganas de leer un fic de la pareja mas crack que te puedas imaginar lo encuentres y a montones =) ¿En serio no habias notado que eramos la misma? XD Lo que paso en esos tres años es mayor parte pura paja, pero pondre unos cuantos FB con lo mas interesante :P

**Katari-chan: **LOL Lo siento, la tentacion de molestar a Sakura es mas fuerte que yo ¬w¬ Me alegra que te agraden XD

**Modoroshi:** Sip, ya se que este Kyubi esta demasiado OcC (vamos, tampoco es como si vieramos mucho de la personalidad del verdadero ¬¬) pero a mi me gusta, ¡se da a querer! *.* Repito, ¿en serio no se lo esperaban? =O Pues yo creo que mas bien me vas entregando tu nombre, porque quedo en un predecible empate ¬w¬ Como Clasico del Futbol Mexicano, ¡aunque en este ganaron mis chivas! *.* ¡Chivas! ¡Chivas! ¡Chivas! Bueno ya, me emociono ¬¬

**X-x-YukO-x-X:** Ya ves, lento pero seguro se va a avanzando :P ¿Pobre? Yo no le tendria lastima a ella ¬¬ ¡Ja! Ni uno no otro, un empate, aunque para mi gusto Naru estuvo mejor :3 Espero que la continuacion haya sido de tu agrado :P

**hiromihyuga24: **¡Tantas preguntas! :s Todas se resolveran a su tiempo, excepto la de Sakura. Para mi sangrientamente y como escoria es lo mismo XD ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Tu conti? :P Aqui esta XD Pero vas a tener que esperar por las respuestas, que Kory-San no suelta prenda y me tiene amenazada :P

**Moon-9215: **¡Listo! XD Espero que te haya gustado :3

**DgrayMFAN: **Bueno, ya te conteste tu review en Me trajo de vuelta, asi que solo me queda decir que este fic tambien lo estas disfrutando tanto como disfrutaste el otro :3**  
**

**Gracias por sus reviews XD**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_Ella __**Me trajo de vuelta**__,_

_había querido escapar de su lado._

_Me fui... pero, _

_**Yo regresé.**_

_Era mi momento de protegerla._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_


	4. Capítulo 3, Reemplazo

"_**La parte más importante de una historia es el final. Nadie lee un libro para llegar a la mitad."**_

_**Mickey Spillane, **__**escritor estadounidense (1918-2006). **_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a Sayukira, quien me regaló mi review #50 en Me trajo de vuelta.**_

_Capítulo 3. Reemplazo._

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

- Pensé que el jinchuriki del Ichibi sería más reto –dijo Deidara antes de soltar un suspiro llenó de decepción-. Apenas me divertí…

- El crio te dejó sin un brazo –le recordó Sasori con un marcado tono de reprobación en su voz, viendo de reojo la magna vacía del traje de su compañero.

- Nada que el viejo avaricioso de Kakuzu no pueda arreglar –le respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

"Además valió la pena" pensó el más joven de los Akatsuki, girando su rostro para ver la carga que llevaba su enorme ave de arcilla.

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*E*˜S&N˜**_

- Me preguntó… ¿qué habrá pasado en Suna? –dijo Naruto en un susurro, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca y entrelazando sus dedos en ese lugar.

Desde que ese anbu le dio el aviso a Tsunade de que un mensaje había llegado de la aldea aliada, un mal presentimiento se había instalado en su pecho, dificultando a ratos su respiración. Sasuke, quien caminaba a su lado cruzado de brazos, alzó una de sus cejas debido al escepticismo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a la Uzumaki con un semblante tan preocupado. Aunque en realidad hacía tiempo que no la veía en general…

- Nada que nos afecte, usuratonkachi –dijo el Uchiha, regresando su vista al frente-. O más bien, nada que te importe. Por mucho que sean nuestros aliados ellos necesitan resolver sus problemas solos.

Naruto asintió vagamente con la cabeza. Ella también lo sabía a la perfección, pero la sensación de que esta vez el problema era tan grande que incluso afectaría a Konoha no se iba. Incluso tenía el presentimiento de que la más afectada sería ella.

- En mi habitación tengo una mariposa de cristal que fue hecha en Suna, dattebayo –dijo la Uzumaki, y Sasuke se extraño por el repentino cambio de tema en la conversación-. Esta mañana la mariposa se agrietó y se quebró una de sus alas.

- Eso pasa por el cambio de temperatura, dobe –le respondió el moreno con burla-. ¿En serio crees en esas tontas supersticiones?

Espero el grito lleno de indignación por parte de su compañera, pero en lugar de eso la muchacha detuvo bruscamente sus pasos y bajo sus brazos hasta que quedaron colgando inertes a sus costados. El pelinegro vio como Naruto apretaba las manos hasta formar puños, y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

Cuando la Uzumaki levantó la vista Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca. Sólo cuando esos ojos azules vieron directamente los suyos se dio cuenta de cuan asustada estaba esa dobe en realidad.

- Esa mariposa me la dio Gaara, teme –le dijo Naruto con voz ahogada-. Eso no me gusta nada, dattebayo… ¡No me gusta nada! –terminó gritando la muchacha, llamando la atención de todos en la calle.

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera responderle un nuevo grito llamó la atención de ambos, provocando que se giraran al mismo tiempo en la dirección de donde provenía.

- ¡Naruto! ¡La maestra te está llamando! –gritó Sakura mientras corría hacia sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

La muchacha de pelo rosa no tardó en llegar hasta ellos, y pese a la acelerada respiración que le había causado la carrera desde la Torre Hokage, no se permitió tomar algo de tiempo para recuperar el aliento. El mensaje que llevaba la Haruno era importante, sobre todo para su rubia amiga.

- Es sobre el mensaje que llegó esta mañana –le dijo a Naruto en un susurro bajo, puesto que se trataba de información confidencial-. Se trata del Kazekage, está en problemas.

Sasuke observó extrañado como la respiración de la Uzumaki se detenía con brusquedad y al instante siguiente la muchacha se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado, en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage.

- ¿El Kazekage? –le preguntó el chico de pelo negro a Sakura, con una de sus cejas elevada.

- Sabaku no Gaara –respondió la Haruno con seriedad, y el moreno soltó un bufido.

El muchacho comenzaba a hartarse de la falta de información, pero sobre todo se sentía impotente por no poder comprender la preocupación de la rubia en esos momentos. De la misma manera que Naruto no comprendió sus sentimientos hacia Itachi hasta que tuvo una familia, él no comprendería a ninjas como la Uzumaki y Gaara hasta que llevara su misma carga… y Sasuke era consciente de que eso nunca pasaría.

- Tsunade-sama también nos está llamando a nosotros, Sasuke-kun –le informó entonces la muchacha y el Uchiha dio un seco cabezazo de asentimiento.

No tardaron mucho en dirigirse ellos también a la Torre Hokage, apenas abriendo la boca en el camino al emblemático edificio. Cerca de la puerta de la oficina, cómodamente recargado contra la pared, hallaron a Kakashi. No hubo necesidad de preguntar qué hacía allí el ninja copia, como tampoco hubo necesidad de preguntar el porqué no había entrado a la habitación todavía.

- ¡… ocultando las cosas, dattebayo! ¡Soy su amiga, y así tenga que ir detrás del anbu que te entregó la carta…! –se escuchó la estridente voz de Naruto a través de la puerta.

- ¡Me gustaría ver que siquiera lo intentaras, mocosa! –le respondió la voz de la Hokage seguida del inconfundible sonido que hacia la madera al quebrarse-. ¡Una cría que solo tiene el nivel de…!

- ¡Se muy bien el nivel que tengo, vieja! –la cortó la Uzumaki al tiempo que el resto del antiguo equipo siete tomaba valor y entraba a la oficina de la Hokage. Sasuke, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo, tuvo un muy buen primer plano de la cara morada de Tsunade debido a la ira.

- Y tú también lo sabes –añadió la rubia en un siseó, inclinándose un poco más hacia su maestra.

- Pero también se lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser –le respondió la Senju, mirándola directamente con esos ojos dorados que tenía.

- ¡Mira, Obaasan! –empezó a gritar de nuevo Naruto, con una mano en la cintura-. ¡Yo…!

- ¡Guarda silencio, Sayuri! –bramó Tsunade, perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

La Hokage alzó una de sus manos en dirección a la mejilla de la muchacha, pero se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de tocarla. Naruto abrió muchos los ojos, viendo como su maestra formaba un puño y lo alejaba de ella, mordiéndose los labios. Ambas mujeres habían tenido muchas batallas como estudiante y maestra, e igualmente se habían causado muchas heridas mutuamente, pero una bofetada como esa habría sido cruzar una línea muy dolorosa.

Tsunade se dio la vuelta con la cabeza en alto, provocando que su capa verde revoloteara detrás de ella. La figura de la Uzumaki se quedó estática en medio de la habitación, todavía sin poder asimilar lo que había sucedido.

- Esto no pasaría si no me hubieras desobedecido, mocosa –dijo la Quinta mientras se sentaba en su silla con una actitud cansada, ignorando su viejo escritorio que yacía destruido delante de ella. Ante sus palabras la Uzumaki apretó la boca y desvió su mirada, también apretando con fuerza sus manos hasta hacer crujir sus nudillos.

- ¿Qué tontería hiciste ahora, usuratonkachi? –el preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, quitándole importancia al tenso ambiente que dominaba el lugar.

- Yo… me puse mi ropa –contestó Naruto en un susurro, a lo que el moreno la vio extrañada.

- A la tonta de tu novia se le ocurrió salir de misión con su chaqueta naranja. La cual tiene el símbolo del remolino bordado –explicó Tsunade mirando a la muchacha con reproche. El pelinegro dio un sencillo asentimiento como respuesta. Lo recordaba, fue el día en que él regresó a la Aldea-. Cosa que tiene terminantemente prohibido…

- ¡Es mi ropa, dattebayo! –gritó la Uzumaki, adelantándose un paso y colocando una mano sobre la madera astillada.

- Te identifica como Uzumaki Naruto –le respondió la otra rubia con voz dura-. ¡Y eso es algo que nadie fuera de Konoha puede saber todavía!

La Hokage dio un profundo suspiro y sus ojos dorados buscaron encontrarse con los ojos azules de su alumna. Aún no soltaba la peor noticia que le había traído esa carta, peor que decirle a Naruto que fuera lo que hubiera pasado en Suna ella no iría en esa misión, razón por la cual estaban discutiendo en primer lugar.

- A Sabaku no Gaara lo secuestró Akatsuki –soltó Tsunade con voz inexpresiva, y Sasuke no pudo contener el impulso de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de la Uzumaki.

La rubia respiró profundamente varias veces, buscando controlar los alocados latidos de su corazón, pero para cuando volvió a hablar no lo hiso con gritos, sino con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

- Voy a ir –dijo Naruto.

- ¡De ninguna manera, mocosa! –dijo la Hokage con firmeza-. No vamos a atacar a Akatsuki directamente.

- Ellos nos atacaron primero, Tsunade –contestó la muchacha y su maestra endureció su rostro al no escucharla llamarla por ese apodo cariñoso que le había puesto, y al que se había tenido que acostumbrarse a regañadientes-. No se trata de dar el primer golpe, sino de regresarlo. Hace tres años no pude hacer nada más que seguirlos, ¡pero hoy es diferente! ¡Me he vuelto más fuerte! ¡He entrenado contigo hasta quedarme sin fuerzas, dattebayo! No voy a volver a ocultarme, esta vez no. ¡Porqué es hora de que Uzumaki Naruto regresé!

Tsunade se quedó observando a su joven alumna unos momentos, recordando con cuidado la poca información que tenía de la Organización de la Luna Roja y analizando los logros que había conseguido la rubia contra el Uchiha.

- Sakura –dijo entonces la Hokage, dejando a Naruto con la expectativa de su respuesta-, ¿lo llamaste?

- Si, maestra –contestó la muchacha, a lo que la rubia mayor asintió satisfecha-. Está por llegar…

- Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura –comenzó a nombrar la líder de la aldea, mirando alternativamente a los ninjas-… Uzumaki Naruto –añadió al final, con lo que la muchacha dio un grito de victoria e hiso tronar sus nudillos de su mano derecha contra la palma de la izquierda, ansiosa por una buena pelea-. Su misión será reconocer la situación en la Aldea aliada de la Arena, participar en el rescate del Kazekage de ser necesario e informar de todo a Konoha.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la oficina mientras la Hokage terminaba de hablar, para después no tardar en abrirse. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos negros con desconfianza al reconocer al recién llegado. Recordaría esa estúpida sonrisa donde fuera…

- Sai –llamó la Hokage-. Acompañaras el antiguo equipo siete en esta misión.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el Uchiha con un gruñido, y todo mundo vio extrañado su hostilidad.

- Sai es parte de nuestro equipo, dattebayo –para sorpresa del moreno fue Naruto quien contestó su pregunta.

- Sai fue tu reemplazo en nuestras misiones estos tres años, Sasuke-kun –añadió Sakura, y él de pelo negro quiso escupir ante sus palabras.

"Reemplazo" pensó el Uchiha con desagrado. Como si un mediocre como ese pudiera sustituirlo a él. El muchacho recordó entonces porque el nombre le sonaba tan familiar, Kakashi lo mencionó en la primera cena que tuvo en su casa. Algo sobre sexo fuera del matrimonio…

- Deben partir en menos de 15 minutos –los interrumpió Tsunade, y todo mundo asintió ante la orden, dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Ey, Chico-kun –dijo Sai mientras caminaban, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el otro moreno se dirigía a la Uzumaki-. Te ha crecido el pecho –soltó el muchacho con naturalidad, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la mencionada área del cuerpo de la rubia **(1)**.

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*E*˜S&N˜**_

- Kakashi… -dijo Sasuke, apenas alzando la voz y él de pelo plateado asintió solo una vez, entendiendo lo que el muchacho quería que hiciera.

- Naruto, Sakura –llamó el Hatake-, adelántense para explorar el terreno.

- ¡Hai! –contestaron ambas kunoichis, aumentando la velocidad con la que saltaban entre los árboles.

- Tienes cinco minutos –le susurró el ninja copia al Uchiha, cuando pasó por uno de sus costados, imitando las acciones de sus alumnas-. No te tardes.

Sasuke se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, sintiendo como el muchacho que avanzaba a sus espaldas hacia lo mismo metros atrás.

- ¿Sigues molesto por lo que pasó en la oficina de la Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke? –preguntó Sai con una sonrisa bastante hipócrita y el de pelo negro torció la boca con profundo desagrado.

_**˜*F*B*˜**_

- ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces tocando ahí, dattebayo? –gritó Naruto con la cara bastante roja. La Uzumaki alzó con rapidez una de sus piernas, buscando golpear la cara del muchacho. Sai esquivó con maestría el golpe… pero no el siguiente, que le llegó de lleno al ojo derecho-. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me toques ahí! –bramó la rubia, para después elevar una de sus rodillas e impactarla contra el estómago del moreno, dejándolo sin aire.

Mientras tanto Sakura había empezado a hablar con Shizune, quien acababa de entrar con una torre de papeles en las manos, y Tsunade había aprovechado la distracción de su asistente para sacar una botella de sake de tamaño considerable. Kakashi estaba recargado en la pared de la habitación a un costado de la puerta, riéndose en voz baja de sabrá Kami que cosa, que leía en su inseparable libro. Como si esa discusión entre Naruto y Sai sucediera todos los días…

Pero no todos los días le añadías a esos cotidianos sonidos el crujir de unos nudillos que no eran los de la Uzumaki, al que lo siguió el sonido que creaba una katana al deslizarse fuera de su funda. El Hatake levantó la vista de su libro, cuando se percató de esas ansias asesinas que no eran para tomarlas a broma. Su ojo izquierdo se topó con la imagen de un enojado Sasuke frente a un serio Sai, el cual tenía a Tsukitetsu a milímetros de su cuello.

- ¡Baja eso, teme! –gritó Naruto haciendo ademán de apartar el arma, pero el Uchiha no la dejó. El de pelo negro sujetó a la Uzumaki por la muñeca, para después tirar de ella hacia él.

- ¿Por qué? Me estoy divirtiendo –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa torcida-. Dame una buena razón para bajarla –le gruñó entonces el otro moreno al tiempo que le levantaba la cara con la espada, deslizándola por su cuello hasta que llegó a su barbilla.

- ¡Qué ahora solo tienen 10 minutos para irse! ¿Te parece suficiente razón o te lo muestro a golpes, Uchiha? –los interrumpió Tsunade con un rugido-. ¡No tengo tiempo para sus pleitos de adolescentes!

- Tenemos que ir por Gaara –añadió Naruto por lo bajo, con la imagen de su amigo llenando su mente.

Sasuke observó detenidamente a Sai, que permaneció impasible bajo la inspección del moreno. Finalmente bajo su arma, y guardó con elegancia su filo en la funda que cargaba de sus espaldas.

- Es hora de irnos, Sai –dijo Kakashi caminando hacia la salida, con lo que el chico asintió levemente con la cabeza-. Tú también, Sakura…

- Hai, Kakashi-sempai –dijo él de pelo corto, dándose la vuelta y yendo tras el Hatake. La Haruno le dio una mirada preocupada a Sasuke, pero después se giró para seguir a los dos hombres.

- ¡No te lo tomes personal, teme! –dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba la espalda del Uchiha-. Sai es algo… raro, ¡pero es un buen amigo!

El moreno vio como la rubia se echaba a correr fuera de la oficina de la Hokage, yendo tras el resto del equipo siete. Sasuke estuvo tentado de gritarle que ella debía ser quien se tomara personal que un compañero tuviera esas confianzas con su cuerpo, pero la dejó irse, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios para controlarse. Y es que la Uzumaki había mencionado la palabra mágica: "amigo". Para su mala suerte, eso significaba que esa estúpida hiena estaba bajo la protección de la autoproclamada futura Hokage.

- Ten mucho cuidado con Sai, Sasuke –le advirtió Tsunade con voz sería y el muchacho se giró para ver de frente a la mujer.

- ¿Cuidado por mí? –preguntó el Uchiha entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia-. ¿O por Naruto?

- Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él –dijo la Quinta al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos y los colocaba sobre su pierna, puesto que su escritorio estaba destruido.

- ¿Por qué me diría la verdad? –preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Para desconcierto del chico de pelo negro, el semblante de la Senju se relajó y una ligera sonrisa surgió de sus labios.

- Eso… tendrías que preguntárselo a Naruto –contestó Tsunade de manera enigmática.

_**˜*F*B*˜**_

- ¿Para quién trabajas? –dijo Sasuke directamente. Nunca le había gustado darle muchas vueltas a sus asuntos, y justo en ese momento no había mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Sai disminuyó gradualmente, hasta que desapareció y su rostro se volvió una mueca inexpresiva difícil de interpretar. El Uchiha pudo notar entonces que cuando el muchacho sonreía prácticamente cerraba sus ojos, y en cambio cuando trataba la conversación con más seriedad esos pozos vacíos que formaban su mirada se revelaban cuán amplios eran en realidad.

- No entiendo de que hablas, Sasuke-kun –dijo Sai, apenas moviendo los labios.

- No estás bajo las órdenes de la vieja Tsunade –contestó el de pelo más largo, manteniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento de la persona que se encontraba delate de él-, ¿para quién trabajas entonces? ¿Porqué tu cercanía con la jinchuriki del Kyubi?

- Muy listo, Uchiha Sasuke –dijo Sai sin muchos ánimos. Su semblante continuaba siendo imperturbable-. Naruto-kun tardó más de tres días en notarlo, y tú lo has hecho en solo unas horas.

Sasuke percibió que el moreno se llevaba una mano a la espalda y entonces la propia mano del Uchiha no tardó en deslizarse hasta la empuñadura de su katana. Sai se tensó al notar la sutil amenaza por parte del otro shinobi, pero aún así no detuvo sus movimientos, sino que se limitó a hacerlos más lentos. El moreno de ojos rojos entrecerró su mirada con desconfianza cuando el anbu se quitó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y comenzó a hurgar en ella con tranquilidad.

- Uzumaki Naruto es alguien especial para mí –dijo Sai, y sus palabras causaron una molestia profunda en Sasuke-. Ella me recordó algo que había olvidado hace años…

Sai se puso en pie de nuevo, ya que se había arrodillado para quitarse la mochila, y Sasuke notó que sostenía un pequeño libro verde en su mano derecha, bastante gastado a decir verdad. El muchacho le extendió el libro al Uchiha, quien no relajó para nada su mal disimulada posición de ataque ni tampoco dio indicios de querer recibir el pequeño montón de hojas de papel. Entonces el joven anbu frunció el entrecejo debido a la molestia, el primer gesto de tal naturaleza que le veía el Uchiha. Para el muchacho no era agradable lo que iba a hacer, pero si no quedaba de otra… Con ligereza él de pelo corto alzo su mano y le arrojó el viejo volumen a Sasuke, quien lo atrapó con facilidad usando su mano izquierda.

El Uchiha abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido por la acción del otro muchacho.

"¿Para qué quiero yo un libro viejo?" pensó el moreno mientras que su desconfianza hacia Sai aumentaba. Intento sentir algo extraño en el objeto que sostenía entre sus dedos, pero las páginas parecían ser solo papel, tan comunes como las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor.

Sai dio un salto hacia al frente, pasando por un costado de Sasuke, confiando en tener la suficiente agilidad como para esquivarlo si lo atacaba.

- Trabajo para gente muy peligrosa en Konoha, gente de la que debes proteger a Naruto-kun –susurro el muchacho cuando planeó por un lado del Uchiha, dejando que sus palabras llegaran con claridad hasta los oídos del moreno-. Sin embargo, mi misión no es ella… Él que debe cuidarse de mí eres tú, Uchiha Sasuke –dijo Sai mientras se ponía de pie sobre la rama en que había aterrizado con suavidad-. Porque tú eres la misión que me encomendaron.

- ¿Intentaras llegar a mí a través de Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke girando lentamente su cabeza. El anbu lo vio de reojo, y apenas pudo contener sus instintos que le pedían retroceder ante esa amenazante mirada roja.

El muchacho había escuchado muchas historias sobre el famoso sharingan del Clan Uchiha, pero sentirlo en persona y solo enfocado en ti era una experiencia que no podía haberse descrito en papel.

- Uzumaki Naruto es alguien especial para mí –dijo Sai con decisión a pesar de todo, y las aletas de la nariz de Sasuke se dilataron debido a la furia-. Ella me llamó amigo –añadió el shinobi en un murmullo más bajo, y con un tono titubeante que el Uchiha no esperaba-. Así me lo pidan no voy a herirla…

- Bien –contestó el otro moreno secamente, apretando con fuerza la corteza del árbol en él que apoyaba su mano derecha.

- Chico-kun puede contarte la historia de cómo nos conocimos –dijo de pronto Sai, desviando su negra mirada hacia el libro verde que le había dado a Sasuke-. Ahora que tiene mi permiso.

El Uchiha alzó el tomo hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus ojos. Nuevamente no le parecía nada extraordinario, excepto tal vez extraordinariamente viejo. Pasó sus dedos blancos por las gastadas cubiertas del volumen. No tenía titulo, pero según las palabras de esa maldita hiena, con ese libro Naruto le contaría más de esa extraña amistad que tenían esos dos. El problema era que ahora desconfiaba más que nunca de Sai, y que la cercanía con su dobe había pasado de ser de un pequeño brote de celos a una verdadera preocupación por la seguridad de la rubia.

- ¿Van a tardarse mucho, mocosos? –gritó de repente una voz con tintes salvajes, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos-. ¡No tenemos su tiempo!

- La dobe no tenía porque mandar a su mascota para cuidarnos –contestó el Uchiha con petulancia imaginando quien había hablado, al tiempo que se giraba para encarar al recién llegado. Sonrió con suficiencia al ver que el ser que se encontraba boca abajo, en una rama más alejada que aquella donde estaba de pie Sai, distaba mucho de ser realmente un ser humano.

- Ahora recuerdo porque me caías mal –gruñó Kyubi de mal genio mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. ¿Todavía recuerdas ese golpe? –añadió el zorro con hostilidad, mostrándole sus colmillos al muchacho. Los ojos rojos del animal estaban sobre las tres marcas de garras en la mejilla izquierda del Uchiha, las cuales apenas se percibían a pesar de todo-. ¿Quieres otro?

- Estúpido zorro… -gruñó Sasuke con desprecio, provocando que Kyubi soltara un rugido de enfado.

El muchacho extendió su espada delante de él al notar las ansias asesinas del demonio, quién se dispuso a dar un paso atrás para conseguir algo de impulso y saltar sobre él para cortarle la yugular. Antes de que Kyubi pudiera ver sus sangrientos sueños materializarse, una figura saltó de entre los árboles y cayó sobre la espalda del animal, mandándolo de frente al suelo.

- ¡Teme! –gritó Naruto agitando uno de sus puños, importándole muy poco la figura que se removía debajo de ella para tratar de quitársela de encima. Evitar que Sasuke y Kyubi se mataran entre sí no era muy diferente a evitar los diarios intentos de asesinato entre el zorro y Kakashi-. ¿Quieres mover ese culo que tienes? ¡No tenemos tu tiempo, dattebayo!

Sasuke se le quedo viendo unos segundos, para después soltar un bufido despectivo y guardar su katana como si solo se le hubiera ocurrido de repente sacar la espada para ver su brillo.

- ¡No me ignores, dattebayo! –gritó la Uzumaki indignada, con la tentación de llevar una mano a su portashurikens y lanzarle un par de kunais al arrogante chico delante de ella. El demonio bajo sus pies se esfumó en medio de una nube de humo, pero apenas pareció notarlo, como tampoco notó como la presencia volvía a aparecer a uno de sus costados, mirándola con verdaderos ojos asesinos.

- Si hablamos de culos –interrumpió Sai mientras saltaba para quedar al otro lado de la muchacha y después extender su mano hacia la parte posterior del cuerpo de Naruto-, el de Chico-kun…

El anbu apenas tuvo tiempo de contener la respiración cuando sintió una presión fría contra su cuello, que extrañamente le resultaba muy familiar. Lo nuevo era la afilada punta del kunai en su costado izquierdo, que amenazaba con esquivar la protección de sus costillas y llegar directamente a su bazo.

- Estira la mano un poco más y te la cortó –gruñó Sasuke cerca del oído de Sai, ejerciendo un poco más de presión contra el cuello del otro muchacho.

"Es rápido…" pensó el del pelo corto para sí, con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente.

- ¿Estamos hablando de mi mano o de mi pene? –preguntó Sai con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro y nada de vergüenza en su voz.

- ¡Sai! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no se habla de eso, dattebayo! –lo regaño Naruto apuntándole con un dedo y la cara completamente roja de vergüenza.

De repente la muchacha se calló y su boca se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa. A su lado Kyubi, se tensó visiblemente y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, enseñando los colmillos. Los dos muchachos presentes estuvieron seguros de que haber tenido el pelirrojo una cola, la habría agitado completamente erizada de un lado a otro para mostrar su enojo.

- Está moviéndose… -siseó Kyubi entre sus colmillos-. ¿Lo sientes, mocosa? –le preguntó a Naruto, quien asintió dando un cabezazo-. Ese crío… ¡Le advertí que iba a terminar mal si seguía de terco! –gritó el demonio soltando un rugido que estremeció todo el bosque.

- Debemos decirle a Chichi, Onisan –dijo la Uzumaki sin alterase por el despliegue de mal humor del zorro. La muchacha se dio la vuelta con rapidez y en unos segundos se detuvo delante de Kakashi, interponiéndose en su camino para detenerlo. Tanto Sasuke como Sai habían ido tras Naruto, pero prefirieron quedarse unos pasos atrás del ninja copia, ya que no entendían que era lo que sucedía.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó el Hatake con los ojos semiabiertos, pensando que tal vez era de nuevo una tontería entre los dos chicos miembros del equipo y que su hija adoptiva buscaba que interviniera para apaciguarlos. Supo que su suposición distaba mucho de la realidad al ver los ojos azules de la Uzumaki brillando con decisión.

- Es Gaara. Va hacia el noreste –afirmó Naruto con seguridad, sorprendiendo a la mayoría con su declaración-. Si vamos a Suna primero en vez de ir detrás de Gaara, ¡tal vez lleguemos muy tarde! –terminó gritando la muchacha sacudiendo su cabeza, provocando que las dos coletas con las que se sujetaba el pelo se agitaran.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, usuratonkachi? –preguntó Sasuke alzando una de sus cejas. Su pregunta no pareció insultar a la rubia, a decir verdad, la Uzumaki parecía más apresurada que otra cosa.

Interiormente Sakura se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Ella no tenía conocimiento de que Naruto fuera una kunoichi de tipo sensorial, y en el extraño caso de que lo fuera no tendría el poder suficiente para sentir la presencia de una persona con tantos kilómetros separándolas. ¡Sin saber la dirección en la cual buscar además!

- Gaara tiene un biju –contestó Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio-, y yo tengo otro –añadió con prepotencia, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Los de Akatsuki pueden ser ninjas de elite, pero son unos idiotas –dijo Kyubi mientras se materializaba a su lado y se cruzaba de brazos-. No hay manera más fácil de encontrar un biju que a través de otro… Eso si consigues que te indiquen la dirección correcta –dijo el demonio al final con una sonrisa torcida que mostraba buena parte de sus caninos.

- Si, entiendo que esos demonios idiotas no son amables –dijo el Uchiha con sarcasmo.

- No, no lo son –contestó Naruto con sinceridad, provocando que una vena creciera en la frente del pelirrojo y que una pequeña sonrisa se insinuara entre los labios de Sasuke.

- Bien, vamos a dividirnos –anunció Kakashi con seriedad, golpeando con un puño su mano contraria. Sus palabras llamaron la atención de todo el grupo, quienes se giraron para verlo. El shinobi no estaba completamente seguro de hacer lo correcto, pero confiaba en que esos dos locos podrían protegerla-. Sakura, Sai; ustedes y yo iremos a Suna –dijo viendo a los dos jóvenes, que asintieron de inmediato-. Naruto, Sasuke… Kyubi –añadió con un gruñido despectivo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie y la Uzumaki no logró contener una risita. Esos dos nunca se llevarían bien-. Ustedes seguirán al Kazekage.

- ¡Hai! –gritó la Uzumaki, saludando al Hatake de manera militar y comenzando a saltar hacia la dirección correcta, sin perder tiempo.

- Cuídala bien –dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose al zorro, antes de rodear al animal para seguir con su camino-, nunca nos perdonaría si le pasara algo.

- Lo entiendo –contestó Kyubi apretando los puños, pero al mismo tiempo bajando la mirada. El pelirrojo desapareció para regresar a su jaula, buscando preservar su chakra hasta la hora en que fuera necesario. Sai no tardó mucho en ir detrás del Hatake, y solo fue Sakura quien se detuvo unos segundos para despedirse del Uchiha.

"Gaara…" pensaba Naruto, concentrada totalmente en no perder esa sensación pulsante que le indicaba la dirección donde se encontraba el otro jinchuriki. Tan concentrada estaba que no pudo evitar gritar cuando una presencia apareció de golpe delante de ella, cortándole el paso.

- ¡Oye, teme! –gritó la Uzumaki bastante enojada, sujetándose como podía del árbol sobre él que con trabajos había aterrizado-. ¡Ten cuidado!

- Es tu culpa por no estar más atenta, dobe –le reclamó el Uchiha con tranquilidad, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

- Teme-baka –gruñó la rubia por lo bajo, al tiempo que corregía su postura sobre la rama en la que se encontraba.

- Naruto, ¿qué tan importante es Sabaku no Gaara para ti? –preguntó de pronto Sasuke, tomando desprevenida a la muchacha delante de él. La rubia abrió mucho sus ojos azules, para después desviar su mirada al suelo. El semblante serio y aparentemente imperturbable del moreno, como si estuviera esculpido en roca, le daba la impresión de que la respuesta no sería fácil. No una que fuera de su agrado, al menos.

- Él… es importante –respondió Naruto con seguridad-. ¡No es él mismo de antes! ¡Cambió desde que peleamos! ¡Ahora es mi amigo! –se apresuró a decir la muchacha al ver como el entrecejo del Uchiha se fruncía con desagrado ante los recuerdos que el guardaba del pelirrojo-. Gaara sabe como nadie porque hemos pasado, siendo jinchurikis –susurró la Uzumaki mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y comenzaba a jugar con él, demostrando su nerviosismo-. Creo que de cierta forma a él le tocó la peor parte… Siento que es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo.

El moreno soltó un suspiro de cansancio, para después negar levemente con la cabeza. De un saltó se encontró de nuevo junto a la rubia, quien se mordía un poco el labio inferior, apremiante ante la reacción que tendrían sus palabras en el Uchiha.

- No tienes que salvar a todo mundo, dobe –dijo Sasuke con un tono de regañó apenas perceptible-. Y ese mapache no es niño como para que necesite que lo cuides.

La Uzumaki le regaló una sonrisa al muchacho, feliz que no estuviera molesta con ella.

- Oye, teme. ¿Estabas celoso? –preguntó Naruto, para después sacarle la lengua al muchacho de pelo negro.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, y entonces extendió su mano hacia la Uzumaki. La rubia abrió mucho los ojos cuando los labios del moreno se estrellaron contra los suyos, al mismo tiempo que una de las manos del Uchiha se paseaba por un lado de sus caderas hasta sujetarle la cintura con fuerza. La otra mano fue a parar en la corteza del árbol a espaldas de Naruto, apoyándola levemente sobre ella y evitando a su vez que la superficie áspera del tronco la lastimara. La muchacha no tardó mucho en alzar sus brazos hasta el cuello del Uchiha y rodearlo completamente, atrayendo al moreno lo más posible hacia ella. Sin embrago, fue Sasuke el que suspiró levemente dentro del beso, cuando la muchacha adentró su lengua dentro de la boca contraria, recordando como lo había hecho el muchacho la última vez que se besaron. Naruto se había estado conteniendo desde el momento en que Sasuke regresó a la Aldea, pero al notar la fuerza del abrazo sobre ella se dio cuenta que no había sido la única.

- Cuando esta misión termine tú y yo vamos a hablar de lo que dejamos pendiente hace tres años –susurró Sasuke contra la boca de Naruto, cuando se separaron después de un tiempo, desordenando los pensamientos de la muchacha-. ¿Mantuviste tu promesa?

Un recuerdo se coló entre la bruma que cubría la mente de la rubia. Un recuerdo no del todo agradable…

_-Ya lo decidí –dijo el muchacho, al tiempo que golpeaba uno de sus puños contra la palmas extendida de su mano contraria. Su semblante se había vuelto repentinamente serio-. ¡Tú serás mi mujer!_

_- ¡Ni de coña! –gritó Naruto alzando uno de sus puños y golpeándole la cara._

Un aura depresiva rodeó por unos segundos a la muchacha. Definitivamente ese no era un recuerdo agradable… Lo único bueno de todo fue que ese idiota estaba muy, muy lejos. En algún lugar perdido del País del Fuego, o vaya a saber Kami-sama donde.

"¡Nunca sería la mujer de ese loco!" pensó la Uzumaki un tanto desesperada.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo dudes, baka! –contestó Naruto sujetando a Sasuke por el cuello de su yukata, afirmando al mismo tiempo tanto las palabras del muchacho como su propio pensamiento.

- ¿Terminaron con sus cursilerías? –gruñó una voz molesta por encima de sus cabezas.

Cuando las miradas de los dos jóvenes se apartaron una de la otra y de desviaron hacia arriba, se toparon con el semblante enojado de Kyubi, quien se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre una de las ramas del árbol, con sus pies descalzos agitándose en el aire. Parecía el sobreprotector hermano mayor que acaba de descubrir la primera cita de su hermana, y que además no estaba muy de acuerdo con la elección de su pariente. Naruto abrió y cerró repetidamente su boca sin saber realmente que decir, y en verdad, sin saber realmente que había hecho que había sido tan malo como para provocar el enojo del zorro. Entonces Sasuke tomó la barbilla de la Uzumaki, y tiro suavemente de ella hacia abajo, ignorando deliberadamente la presencia del demonio y provocando que una vena surgiera en la frente de este.

- ¿Estás segura de la dirección por donde llevaron al mapache? –preguntó Sasuke con voz seria, y Naruto no dudo en asentir rápidamente-. Entonces yo puedo llevarte, dobe –dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa torcida, provocando una mirada de extrañeza tanto en la rubia como en el demonio.

El moreno soltó el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de la rubia, algo renitente, y se alejó un par de pasos. La Uzumaki observó como el muchacho ordenaba los dedos de su mano derecha en la posición clásica de concentración, y comenzaba a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra. Entonces una pequeña sucesión de sellos fue desplegada con rapidez. Jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono, carnero…

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu… -susurró Sasuke, para después apoyar una mano sobre la superficie de un tronco cercano. Una multitud de kanjis negros aparecieron de repente sobre el árbol, rodeando sus dedos-. ¡Kai!

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…? –gritó Naruto, retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás debido a la sorpresa-. ¡¿Eso es…? ¡¿Eso es…?

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*E*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- ¡Ey, Kory-San! –gritó Zaphyrla con entusiasmo, al tiempo que levantaba la pequeña computadora y corría hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la morena-. ¡Llegó correó de Nayumi y los chicos! ¡Dicen que sí puedes…!

La mujer se calló de golpe al ver que Kory estaba justo donde la había dejado hacia tres horas, mientras ella vagaba por el internet; la más joven estaba acostada en su cama, suspirando, y con una mano sobre el libro junto a ella, el cual permanecía cerrado. La morena había dicho que hoy prefería estudiar… pero por lo visto tenía para ello los mismos ánimos que para escribir.

- Ellos dicen que si podrías, pues… bueno, que si tú podrías –se atrevió a seguir hablando la de pelo azul, aunque menos entusiasmada-, escribir algo para ellos…

- Lo leeré después, Zaphyrla –la cortó la morena, girándose sobre la cama para darle la espalda.

- Pero ellos de verdad quieren que lo hagas –intentó alegar la directora en un murmullo.

- ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Solo que después! –gritó Kory, al tiempo que tiraba de una manta y se cubría con ella-. ¡Ahora no me molestes!

- Ne, Kory-San –dijo entonces la de pelo azul, al principio sorprendida por la actitud de su compañera, pero sonriéndole con suavidad al caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía-. ¿Todavía estas triste por lo que pasó? –continuo diciendo mientras se acercaba a la cama y se arrodillaba delante de ella. Una mano gentil se extendió hasta la cubierta cabeza de la morena y comenzó a acariciarla con cariño.

- No sé de que hablas… -fue el susurro que escuchó como respuesta.

- Solo fue un tropiezo, Kory-San –contestó Zaphy con seguridad-. En unos días ni lo recordaras…

Esta vez la voz de la escritora no le respondió.

- ¡Kory-San! ¡No seas rencorosa! –la regañó entonces la de pelo azul, pero se relajó cuando una risilla ahogada, y algo gangosa, se coló a través de las mantas.

* * *

**(1)** ¡Eso significa muerte! :D

**Sé que prometí actualización el lunes, lamento la tardanza u.u Pero es que se me atravesaron dos exámenes y una fiesta… y todavía tengo alcohol en mis venas XD OK, no ._. Obtuve un 10 perfecto en uno XD Y un 4 en otro ¬¬ Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para molestarlos con eso :P Tal vez sientan que hay muchas dudas, y que la trama va avanzando un poco lento y como que falta algo de acción, cosa que lamento, pero aun asi espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo n.n Una cosa que me dijo Hime-Sora, ¿Naruto parece idiota en mi fic? O.o He notado falta de actividad en FF, sobre todo porque ninguno de mis favoritos se ha actualizado ¬¬, pero creo que se debe al final de semestre. A mí también me están cargando la mano :S Ahora que lo veo en la página el capítulo me quedo un poco corto ¬¬**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! OwO**

**Hime-Sora, Lenay-chan, ****DgrayMFAN****, zanzamaru, ****Valkiria Thrud****, ****Yuki-2310****, ****X-x-YukO-x-X****, ****Moon-9215****, Saagon, Annia, Musra, Haruka (****Equipo Taka 2), Blood Master, ****DhampireCry****, ****Pikacha****, kitsune, ****Katari-chan****, ****Rianne Black****, fujita namikaze, 3BYHANCOCK, Blanca-san, ****LittleMonsterStick****.**

**Le tengo mucho cariño a todos los reviews que me dejan (de hecho hasta los guardo en mi computadora ¬/¬), y trató de recordar los nombres de todos los que me han dejado aunque fuera uno :P Hasta ahora me ha funcionado muy bien. Asi que me acuerdo mucho de ti, ****3BYHANCOCK-San XD.**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_Ella __**Me trajo de vuelta**__,_

_había querido escapar de su lado._

_Me fui... pero, _

_**Yo regresé.**_

_Era mi momento de protegerla._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_


	5. Capítulo 4, Jutsu de invocación

"_**La parte más importante de una historia es el final. Nadie lee un libro para llegar a la mitad."**_

_**Mickey Spillane,**__**escritor estadounidense (1918-2006).**_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

_Capítulo de invocación_

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre), aunque sea sólo una mención.**

**¡Si no te gusta no leas!**

* * *

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…? –gritó Naruto, dando un paso hacia atrás debido a la sorpresa-. ¡¿Eso es…? ¡¿Eso es…?

La espalda, y las largas y puntiagudas alas del animal eran de un elegante gris plateado, con algunas barras oscuras intercaladas a espacios regulares, y con los extremos delineados de un negro brillante. Las alas se encontraban extendidas en toda su magnífica magnitud, permitiendo ver su cara interna y el vientre, de un color blanco impecable. La cola, coloreada como la espalda pero con barras más finas, era larga, estrecha y redondeada al final, con la punta negra y una banda blanca en su extremo. La parte superior de la cabeza, junto con su amplia bigotera a lo largo de las mejillas, era negra, contrastando de forma notoria con los lados pálidos del cuello y la garganta blanca. El afilado pico era amarillo, al igual que las patas, mientras que las garras eran negras, semejantes a relucientes kunais.

- ¡Un pájaro gigante! –gritó la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos, señalando al halcón peregrino todavía envuelto en las últimas nubes de humo gris, vestigios del jutsu usado para invocarlo.

- Es un halcón… hembra –dijo Sasuke ligeramente ofendido mientras se colocaba delante del enorme animal, y añadiendo la última información para ahorrarse confusiones futuras-. Su nombre es Hokori **(1)**.

Inmediatamente la Uzumaki se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ahogando una sonora carcajada, y provocando que al mismo tiempo sus ojos azules se llenaran de pequeñas lágrimas debido al esfuerzo. El moreno entendió inmediatamente cuál era la gracia del asunto.

- Cállate –le ordenó Sasuke, observando la reacción de su compañera con ojos asesinos-. No fue mi idea, ella lo cambió –dijo el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos y torcía la boca.

Sus palabras provocaron la extrañeza de la rubia, quien lo miró parpadeando repetidas veces debido a la confusión. Nunca había sabido de algún contrato entre ninja y animal donde se tuviera que elegir un nuevo nombre para el animal invocado. Un nombre lo posees desde el momento de tu nacimiento, o en su defecto desde que eres muy pequeño, y solo cambiaria en circunstancias muy especiales. Naruto no se imaginaba al imponente halcón hembra cambiando su nombre para complacer a un niño humano, como debía ser Sasuke al momento de conocerse. Seguramente el animal debía ser tan orgulloso como era el viejo Gamabunta.

"Y definitivamente no es alguien joven, dattebayo" pensó la muchacha observando el enorme tamaño del ave.

Desconocía totalmente el tiempo que les tomaba a los halcones alcanzar la madurez, pero si se basaba en cómo habían crecido Gamakichi y Gamatatsu estos tres años, podría darse una buena idea. Y aunque esos dos glotones ya habían superado el tamaño de la muchacha desde hacía meses, todavía no eran nada comparados con su gruñón padre.

Fue entonces que la Uzumaki miró directamente los ojos de Hokori, y abrió mucho la boca debido a la sorpresa. El iris era de un brillante color azul celeste, un tono difícil de encontrar aún entre los humanos. Pero para Naruto no eran del todo extraños, ya que era el mismo color que observaba cada mañana al verse en el espejo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los suyos, los ojos del ave poseían un halo oscuro alrededor del mar azul, como si poco a poco el color hubiera desplazado al negro. Eras unos extraños e hipnotizantes ojos.

- Mi nombre era Kiri **(2)** –interrumpió entonces el halcón, sacando a la muchacha de sus ensoñaciones. A la Uzumaki también le sorprendió mucho su voz. Aunque definitivamente le pertenecía a una hembra, debido a su suave tono, no dejaba de tener esa agudeza extraña que le recordaba al trinar de un pájaro-. Pero lo cambie cuando encontré a mi cría –siguió diciendo Hokori al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza con elegancia, solo lo suficiente para comenzar a frotar sus plumas contra el cuello del moreno.

- No soy tu cría –gruñó Sasuke, con los puños casi blancos por la fuerza con la que los apretaba.

Naruto en cambio se mordió la lengua por instinto de conservación, porque fuera lo que dijera Sasuke, el muchacho no había dado ni un solo centímetro a su costado para alejarse del animal. El moreno permaneció en su lugar lo más impasible que le permitía la vergüenza, con algunos mechones de su cabello moviéndose por la caricia de Hokori.

- ¡No me rezongues, polluelo! –bufó entonces el ave, dándole un ligero golpe con el pico al Uchiha, provocando que el de pelo negro soltara un resoplido, como respuesta al dolor.

Fue entonces que la Uzumaki notó que Hokori comenzó a hacer algunos ruidos extraños desde el pecho, deslizándolos por su garganta hasta que llegaron a la boca. La muchacha dio un salto hacia atrás, para evitar salpicarse de una extraña masa que salió del pico del ave. Un pequeño tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de la rubia al observar la semejanza desagradable a lodo viejo, hecha de colores nauseabundos entre los que predominaba el café oscuro. ¡Incluso parecía moverse! Pero al mirar con más detenimiento Naruto se dio cuenta de que la masa, ¡tenía gusanos vivos!

- Ahora, come tu desayuno –le dijo el halcón con tranquilidad a Sasuke, para después acicalarse una de sus alas con el pico.

- ¡Es medio día! ¡No es hora de desayunar! –soltó el muchacho en un grito, perdiendo toda su paciencia.

Sus palabras dejaron a Naruto con la boca abierta, y como si hubiera recordado de repente la presencia de la chica, el Uchiha se giró hacia ella mirándola con gesto de advertencia, al tiempo que negaba levemente con la cabeza. La falta de desagrado por parte del moreno hacia lo que Hokori llamaba "desayuno", sin ni siquiera dedicarle una nariz torcida con desdén… ¿Significaba que Sasuke ya había visto esa cosa antes? ¿Incluso hasta de tener el valor… de probarla?

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos al ver cómo le temblaba el labio inferior a Naruto. Supo al instante que la muchacha había perdido la pelea consigo misma, y segundos después la rubia se encontraba hincada sobre el suelo, riéndose a mandíbula batida y golpeando con fuerza la tierra usando el puño, mientras su otra mano le sujetaba el estómago a duras penas.

- ¡Espera que se lo cuente a Sakura-chan! –jadeó la Uzumaki con trabajos, con unas cuantas lágrimas ya asomándose por sus ojos azules.

- Si le dices a alguien te mató, dobe –gruñó Sasuke de malas pulgas, alzando uno de sus puños a modo de amenaza, cosa que la chica pasó olímpicamente por alto.

- Esta compañera me gusta más que la otra –los interrumpió entonces Hokori con un melodioso trino, ladeando un poco su cabeza como lo suelen hacer las aves. Esta probable pareja para su polluelo prometía mucho más potencial que el ratón asustadizo con el que se había topado hace algunos meses. Aunque poseía un olor extraño que no terminaba de gustarle…

- ¿Qué otra? –preguntó Naruto de inmediato, deteniendo al instante sus carcajadas y torciendo la boca con desagrado.

- ¿Celosa, usuratonkachi? –preguntó el moreno con rapidez, dejando que un tono engreído se marcará en su voz.

- ¡Teme! –gritó la Uzumaki furiosa, mientras se ponía en pie con agilidad-. ¡Sabía que ibas a tener las mismas mañas de ese Ero-sennin cuando regresaras! –empezó a reclamarle la muchacha al tiempo que lo tomaba por el cuello de la yukata y comenzaba a agitar al moreno de atrás para adelante, para total molestia del chico-. ¡De seguro acabaste con todas las chicas del País del Fuego estos tres…!

Hokori agitó sus alas con satisfacción ante la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos. Definitivamente esta cría prometía mucho más para su polluelo que el ratón.

- Ya cállate –gruñó entonces él de pelo negro, hartó de sus reclamos.

Aprovechándose de su agilidad, el Uchiha uso uno de sus brazos para librarse del agarre de la rubia, y al segundo siguiente la tomó por la cintura y se la echó sin grandes contemplaciones al hombro.

- Ella es la dobe, Hokori –dijo Sasuke con simpleza, mientras se daba la vuelta y encaraba a la enorme ave-. Necesitamos movernos rápido.

- ¡Sube, polluelo! –exclamó el halcón al tiempo que agitaba sus gigantescas alas, elevándose ligeramente del suelo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! ¡No! –gritó Naruto al caer en cuenta de la razón por la que el Uchiha había invocado al pájaro. El viento que provocó Hokori le agitó el rubio cabello, causando que algunos mechones le golpearan con fuerza el rostro, de la misma manera que la realidad próxima a suceder-. ¡Suéltame, teme! ¡Yo no voy a subir ahí! –siguió gritando la muchacha, agitando los brazos y las piernas cuanto podía para librarse del agarre de su compañero, sin grandes resultados a decir verdad.

- ¿Miedo, gatita miedosa? –preguntó el Uchiha de manera burlona, para después dar un ponte salto y aterrizar sobre la espalda del halcón, que ya empezaba a tomar altura.

- ¡Eres un idiota, dattebayo! –fue todo lo que pudo contestarle la Uzumaki, quién por instinto dejó de luchar para alejarse de Sasuke y en cambio se aferró con toda su fuerza al muchacho, cosa que el moreno resintió un poco.

La estabilidad sobre el ave era prácticamente nula, y la velocidad impensable para algo de un tamaño tan enorme. Pese a que Naruto había mejorado considerablemente su control de chackra, y esto le permitía sujetarse con mayor firmeza a cualquier tipo de superficies, todo lo que miraba a su alrededor eran plumas grises. La Uzumaki podría haber intentado sujetarse a las delicadas plumas, pero desistió de la idea al ver como estas eran arrancadas con facilidad por el feroz viento. Además sospechaba que a la autoproclamada madre sustituta de Sasuke no le haría gracia que le quitarán el plumaje.

- Solo sujétate, usuratonkachi –dijo entonces el Uchiha con voz prepotente, al ver como la rubia miraba con ojos aterrados la considerable altura que habían alcanzado en poco tiempo. Puede que maniobrar sobre Hokori fuera difícil hasta para un ninja ágil, pero la práctica le daba la habilidad que el talento natural te negaba. Buenas caídas se había dado el Uchiha hasta aprender finalmente el truco.

La Uzumaki giró bruscamente su cabeza, que se encontraba en dirección hacia el lejano suelo, para llevarla justo delante de la cara del moreno, y comenzó a observarlo con ojos encendidos, tan encendidos que por un momento el chico creyó ver un tinte rojo en ellos. Sasuke se vio obligado a reajustar su equilibrio cuando Naruto volvió a tomarlo por el cuello de la yukata, al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo con desagrado.

- ¡Eso te gustaría! ¡¿No, teme? –le reclamó la muchacha al Uchiha, ahora más enojada que asustada.

- Si, definitivamente esta compañera me gusta más que la otra –volvió a interrumpirlos Hokori, con algo parecido a un gorgoreo.

- ¿Cuál otra? –preguntó Naruto de inmediato, y esta vez Sasuke estuvo seguro de ver el tono escarlata de sus ojos, y de la pupila felina en ellos-. ¡Ya van dos veces que el pájaro la menciona!

- Estúpida gallina… -masculló el Uchiha para sí mismo, sobándose el cuello con fastidio. Para su desgracia, las palabras que salieron de su boca llegaron hasta el ave en el que iban montados, causando su descontento.

- ¡No me hables así, polluelo! –chilló el halcón, dando una pirueta en el aire que mandó tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke por los cielos, aunque los atrapó de nuevo sobre su lomo antes de que siquiera se alejaran un par de metros de ella, dándoles un buen susto a ambos muchachos.

Era parte de la filosofía de Hokori que a los polluelos habría que corregirles sus malas mañas, y aunque Sasuke ya no la insultaba abiertamente como antes, no terminaba de aprender a no rumiar entre dientes contra ella. Pero ya vería esa cría sin plumas, ¡un día de esos lo dejaría caer de verdad! Tal vez de esa manera le brotaran alas…

- Por última vez, ¡no soy tu cría! –se quejó Sasuke, al tiempo que volvía a recuperar el equilibrio. Su queja le ganó un fuerte golpe por parte de la enojada Uzumaki, a quien no le apetecía para nada que el halcón los mandará a volar solos de nuevo.

Hokori agitó sus alas con orgullo, regodeándose de su victoria sobre el Uchiha, y satisfecha por la actitud de la otra humana. Aunque no le había causado gracia que la dobe, como la llamaba su polluelo, se refiera a ella como un simple pájaro, ¡ella era un magnifica ave! ¡La líder de una parvada antigua y poderosa!

"Pero a pesar de todo parece tener más modales que mi polluelo" se quejó el halcón para sí misma, afilando un poco su mirada azul.

- Oye, teme –llamó la muchacha al moreno después de un tiempo, cuando el viaje se tornó más tranquilo-. Este jutsu de invocación… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –preguntó Naruto extrañada.

- No fue una experiencia agradable… -contestó Sasuke en un susurro, pero la rubia fue capaz de notar una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Como si el recuerdo de lo sucedido lo llenara de satisfacción de alguna extraña manera.

_**˜*F*B*˜**_

- No voy a hacerlo –dijo Sasuke frunciendo la nariz.

Jiraiya se dividió entre la tentación de echarse a reír por el deplorable estado que presentaba el adolescente tras finalizar el entrenamiento, apenas sosteniéndose de pie sobre unas rodillas demasiado temblorosas, y aún así manteniendo esa actitud arrogante que tanto desquiciaba al sannin. Por otro lado el hombre de pelo gris veía venir una nueva discusión sobre sus métodos de enseñanza con su alumno más reciente, que como siempre requeriría de toda su atención para poder ser ganada.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes que voy a decirte, maldito crío! –gritó el ermitaño al tiempo que le al Uchiha soltaba un golpe en la cabeza. El moreno no pudo evitarlo debido al cansancio, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer sobre maltratado suelo del sitio de entrenamiento.

- No soy la tonta de Naruto, Ero-sensei. Sé que quieres que haga el jutsu de invocación –contestó Sasuke mientras se desataba la banda de Konoha en la frente, para poder quitarse el sudor que le corría debajo de ella desde hacía rato-. Me di cuenta de que invocaste uno de esos sapos hace dos días, y desde entonces cargas el contrato de invocación a todos lados. Lo tienes escondido debajo del futon…

La confesión del muchacho dejó al ermitaño con la boca abierta.

- ¡Tú! –gritó Jiraiya de manera acusadora, cuando por fin pudo recuperar la voz debido a la sorpresa-. ¡No me andes espiando, mocoso malcriado! –siguió quejándose el mayor, al tiempo que elevaba una de sus piernas con toda la intención de dejarla caer sobre el cráneo de su alumno.

- ¡No es mi culpa que llegues ebrio al hostal todas las noches, anciano! ¡No recuerdas ni la mitad de lo que haces! –contestó a su vez él de pelo negro, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para evitar la geta roja de su maestro-. ¡¿Y quién no va a notar semejante bulto bajo la cama?

- ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que te dé semejante honor! –gritó el anciano de pelo gris, elevando uno de sus puños para golpear al chico justo entre las costillas. Por suerte el Uchiha consiguió erguir ambos pies sobre su cabeza, girando el aire para quedar finalmente hincado delante del sannin.

Sasuke comenzaba a resentir la larga duración del entrenamiento, que ese día había comenzado desde el amanecer para su mala suerte, y todo el cansancio que sentía comenzaba a verse reflejado en su respiración entrecortada. Simplemente era uno de esos días en los el viejo amanecía de mal humor por la resaca, ¿y qué mejor manera que mejorar su ánimo que torturando a su alumno favorito?

- ¡Los sapos del Monte Myobokuzan son…! –siguió diciendo Jiraiya, tomando una pose que el anciano consideraba imponente y con su cabello cano agitándose por una brisa marina salida de un lugar desconocido.

- ¡Un cuerno! –gritó Sasuke cortando toda la magia de la escena, agitando su brazo derecho de manera horizontal como si quitara un estorbo considerable-. ¡Nunca firmaría un contrato vinculante con esos animales! ¡Solo tú y Naruto tendrían semejante mal gusto!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Maldigo el día en que me convertí en tu maestro! –gritó el ermitaño mientras estiraba ambos brazos y tomaba al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa, y ésta vez él de pelo negro no pudo escapar-. ¡Me arrepiento de haberte aceptado como mi alumno!

- ¡Pues ya somos dos, viejo! –gruñó el Uchiha totalmente molesto, tomando a su maestro por el cuello de la yukata y colocando sus dos pies sobre el pecho del sannin-. ¡Regresemos a Konoha y acabemos con esto!

- ¡Tú lo único que quieres es ir a lloriquearle a Naruto cuanto la extrañas! –le espetó Jiraiya de manera burlona, provocando que a pesar del cansancio el geken kenkai del chico se volviera visible. Con sus últimas fuerzas el moreno empujó al anciano y dio un potente salto hacia atrás, aprovechando el tiempo para sacar un kunai de su bolsa, que finalmente terminó arrojándole al viejo.

- ¡Patético! –dijo Jiraiya torciendo la boca. El hombre no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para capturar el arma entre dos de sus dedos, y lo envió de regresó al muchacho. El filo de la hoja terminó temblando entre los pies del Uchiha.

- No más que tu estúpido jutsu de invocación, anciano –contestó Sasuke sin amedrentarse, y recuperando la calma.

- ¡Estúpido crio…! –gritó el sannin perdiendo la suya. ¡¿Por qué ese niño siempre tenía que decir la última palabra?-. Bien, no tomes mi justu de invocación –le concedió el hombre cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta, rumiando para sí mismo cosas inteligibles.

El muchacho de pelo negro sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta, pero entonces, justo cuando pensaba que había conseguido su victoria, Jiraiya se dio la vuelta para encararlo de nuevo. El anciano tenía una mano bajo la barbilla y miraba al niño de manera extraña, como si una malvada idea acabara de ocurrírsele.

- Pero tendrás que conseguir el tuyo –le dijo el ermitaño a Sasuke, con una voz inusualmente amable-. Sólo para confirmar… No has firmado ningún contrato todavía, ¿verdad?

Con lentitud, el Uchiha negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba a su maestro con ojos desconfiados. No sabía cuál era la nueva ocurrencia del pervertido sannin, pero tenía la seguridad de que sí no se iba con cuidado las cosas podrían complicarse para él.

- Cuando un ninja intenta hacer el jutsu de invocación sin haber firmado un contrato, su chakra lo guía hasta el grupo de animales con los que tiene más afinidad –explicó Jiraiya al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el suelo-. Así fue como conseguí el mío –siguió diciendo el hombre mientras sus ojos se tornaban lejanos, perdiéndose en viejos pero alegres recuerdos.

- Ahora entiendo porque te ofendiste tanto cuando llamé patético a ese contrato, Ero-sensei –lo interrumpió Sasuke sin grandes contemplaciones, sacando al ermitaño de sus pensamientos-. Patético animal, patético maestro… -dijo el muchacho con burla evidente.

"¡Y patético estudiante!" pensó el viejo para sí mismo, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de molestar al irascible muchacho y, por lo tanto, de que su plan se viniera abajo.

- Sin embargo –siguió diciendo Jiraiya como si el Uchiha no hubiera abierto la boca-, aunque sean afines con tu chakra los animales no están obligados a tratarte bien, ni a ofrecerte el contrato, además tampoco puedes predecir en que sitio vas a ir parar –le advirtió el ermitaño con seriedad-. El Monte Myobokuzan está a cientos de kilómetros de Konoha…

El moreno dio un paso hacia atrás y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, que había conseguido salir casi indemne de la zona de entrenamiento, a excepción de un par de cortes de su katana. Aunque en el fondo todavía trataba de encontrar cuál era la trampa escondida en las supuestas buenas intenciones del anciano, el gennin estaba consciente de que la mayor parte de las advertencias de su maestro eran verdad. Si se decía a emprender este viaje de verdad estaría solo, sin la seguridad de tener éxito o de siquiera poder volver. De cierta manera era como tirar una moneda al aire e intentar adivinar con los ojos cerrados de qué lado caería.

- ¿Entiendes el riesgo, mocoso? –preguntó Jiraiya repentinamente, comenzando a impacientarse.

- Lo entiendo –contestó Sasuke con sequedad, girando fastidiado el rostro hacia uno de sus costados.

- Entonces los sellos son: jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y carnero –enumeró el ermitaño con voz clara, sin quitarle la vista de encima al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

Casi al instante, las manos del moreno se movieron con agilidad y reprodujeron con una exactitud digna de envida los sellos dichos por el sannin. El Uchiha colocó su mano cargada de chakra en el tronco detrás de él, y todo rastro de Sasuke desapareció en medio de una nuble de humo blanco.

- Por supuesto que solo es una teoría que imaginamos yo y el Tercer Hokage –susurró Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación-. ¡Pero si a ti también te funciona entonces es cierta, mocoso! –gritó entonces el ermitaño mientras se ponía en pie de un salto y apuntaba con su dedo índice el sitio donde segundos atrás había estado el muchacho, como si todavía el Uchiha pudiera oír su burla.

- Jiraiya-san… -interrumpió su festejo una voz, proveniente desde el hombro derecho del hombre de cabello gris. Se trataba de Gamakichi quién, como bien había podido detectar Sasuke, los acompañaba en su viaje desde hacía un par de días. Sin embargo, el animal había preferido mantenerse al margen de la discusión entre maestro y alumno, desde que los ojos rojos del Uchiha lo habían visto con desagrado-. ¿Eres consciente que Naruto te asesinara si Sasuke no regresa con vida? –le preguntó la rana al anciano, con un ligero tinte burlón en la voz.

Jiraiya agitó la mano despreocupadamente delante de su prominente nariz, pero inconscientemente se llevó la otra a uno de sus costados, como si el dolor de una vieja herida hubiera regresado repentinamente. Si Tsunade hacía bien su trabajo con esa niña impulsiva, no habría duda que sus golpes dolerían mucho.

"Más le vale a ese mocoso regresar entero" pensó el ermitaño mientras una gota de sudor, debido al nerviosismo, le resbalaba por la frente.

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*E*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿Por qué presiento que ese anciano me engañó? –se preguntó Sasuke en voz alta, con una enorme vena creciendo peligrosamente sobre su frente. Bajo sus pies se alzaba un vacío de varios metros de altura, si uno de dejaba guiar por el hecho de que era imposible ver el fondo del lugar.

Minutos atrás el moreno había conseguido sostenerse de una pequeña saliente del acantilado, donde había aparecido después de realizar el justu de invocación. El lugar era una pared prácticamente vertical de piedra caliza cuya cima estaba a unos cinco o seis metros sobre su cabeza, que además contaba con otra pared similar a sus espaldas. Todo cubierto por una espesa niebla. El acantilado podría lucir impresionante, pero sabiendo donde colocar correctamente las manos no sería ningún problema para el muchacho salir del sitio.

Apenas había comenzado a trepar por la escarpada zona, cuando un potente chillido detrás de él llamó su atención. El chico giró su cabeza justo cuando una enorme sombra se cernía sobre él, ocultando de su vista los pocos rayos del sol que iluminaban el sitio.

- ¿Un águila? –murmuró el Uchiha para sí mismo-. No… un halcón, un halcón peregrino –dijo una vez que la figura en el cielo comenzó a cobrar unos colores inconfundibles.

Aunque las líneas de color más oscuro en las alas grises del ave apenas se distinguían entre en ellas, debido a su tono más claro de lo habitual, no había duda de la raza a la que pertenecía el pájaro.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí, humano? –chilló el ave, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca de Sasuke. Si el moreno se sintió un poco impresionado por el tamaño del pájaro, que con facilidad pasaba de los seis metros de envergadura con las alas extendidas, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el halcón habló.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha no tuvo mucho tiempo para sorprenderse, ya que al segundo siguiente el pájaro se abalanzó sobre él, intentando hacerlo caer del acantilado y que se precipitará al vacío. Al muchacho no le quedó de otra más que soltarse de la pequeña saliente, logrando esquivar al ave por las plumas, y volviendo a sujetarse de una segunda saliente que se encontraba metros más abajo.

- ¡Fūton: Renkūdan! **(3)** –gritó entonces el pájaro, aumentando todavía más la impresión del muchacho. A Sasuke no le era extraño el ataque, quién tenía todavía presente lo destructivo que podía ser ese jutsu, a pesar de que tamaño no se comparara con él que una vez había visto.

Con renovadas energías, el Uchiha se sujetó con ambas manos de la pared de piedra, dando un giro en el aire para finalmente lograr posar sus pies sobre la pared del acantilado, afianzando el agarre gracias a su chakra. Una imperceptible sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en la boca del muchacho, mientras algo del polvo causado por el ataque debajo de él le llegaba a la cara. Gracias al movimiento no sólo había esquivado el ataque, sino que había conseguido liberar sus manos, y ahora era su turno de atacar.

- ¡Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu! **(4)** –dijo Sasuke, después de hacer los sellos adecuados.

El muchacho observó orgulloso como el pájaro se veía obligado a dejarse caer para evitar las llamas, y ni aún de esa manera pudo alejarse por completo del fuego. El desagradable olor a plumas quemadas inundó el ambiente, aunque sólo fue una pequeña parte del plumaje y el pájaro no salió herido, bastándole un ligero batir de alas para terminar de apagar las llamas.

Mientras el ave planeaba a su alrededor, pensando su siguiente ataque, el moreno observaba con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Desconocía los motivos que habían llevado al animal a atacarlo, pero sin duda de esa manera había logrado llamar la atención del shinobi. El pájaro era de un tamaño respetable, pero eso no le quitaba agilidad, y además tenía conocimientos sobre ninjutsu. Si ese animal llegará a tener un contrato de invocación en su poder…

- ¡Amegumo! **(5)** –se escuchó otro trino sobre sus cabezas, junto con un segundo batir de alas-. ¿Cuál es el alboroto? –dijo la aguda voz, llamando la atención tanto del halcón como de Sasuke.

- ¡Hermano! –respondió rápidamente el pájaro de alas claras, al tiempo que se elevaba un par de metros para estar a la misma altura que el ave recién llegada.

El Uchiha pudo entonces ver que se trataba de un halcón mucho más grande que él que respondía al nombre de Amegumo, además de que las barras oscuras de sus alas ocultaban casi por completo el color plateado de su plumaje, dando la falsa impresión de ser negro por entero. El halcón de mayor tamaño deslizó su penetrante mirada marrón sobre las quemadas plumas de su hermano, quién trinó por lo bajo debido a la vergüenza y agitó sus alas con más lentitud; después esos ojos castaños se pasearon por el acantilado hasta encontrarse con la figura en pie del Uchiha.

- ¿Un humano? ¿Cómo llegó tan cerca del nido? –preguntó el halcón negro, para después soltar un chillido de disgusto.

A su lado, el halcón de color gris sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Era el primer día como centinela del joven ave, qué solo había alcanzado plena madurez la pasada temporada de lluvia, y fallar de esa manera frente a su hermano mayor lo tenía profundamente decepcionado. Amegumo sabía, por las plumas erizadas de éste, que la reprimenda al regresar al nido sería histórica.

Por otra parte, Sasuke ahora entendía el porqué de la agresiva respuesta a su presencia por parte de los halcones. Si había ido a parar cerca tan cerca del nido de aquellas aves, su presencia desconocida sería automáticamente una amenaza. No habría que ser un genio para intuir la existencia de polluelos vulnerables.

- Este disturbio en el chakra natural del lugar… -murmuró entonces el halcón negro, más para sí mismo que para alguien más-. Fue una invocación –afirmó con seguridad.

- ¡Eso tiene que ser mentira, Kuroi! **(6)** –se apresuró a negar Amegumo.

- ¡Estoy seguro! –chilló Kuroi con enojo, agitando sus oscuras alas con fuerza y chascando de manera agresiva su pico en dirección a su hermano-. Han pasado años, pero es una sensación que no voy a olvidar fácilmente… –añadió el pájaro, recuperando la calma.

El halcón negro permaneció unos segundos agitando sus alas en silencio, observando con creciente desconfianza la manera tan particular con la que el muchacho desconocido se aferraba a la piedra. Sólo por la curiosidad de ver su reacción, y quizás con la esperanza de ahuyentar a los animales, el Uchiha eligió ese momento de suspenso para activar su sharingan.

Para extrañeza del moreno, lejos de mostrar miedo, Kuroi soltó un chillido más potente que los anteriores, de la misma manera en que un halcón común lo haría antes de abalanzarse sobre una serpiente que cometió el error de ponerse al descubierto. El estridente sonido le perforó de manera dolorosa los oídos al muchacho.

- ¿Kuroi? –lo llamó Amegumo con precaución, preocupado por la repentinamente conducta agresiva de su hermano.

- No hay duda de que es un ninja, así que no queda de otra más que matarlo -contestó el halcón después de un rato, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro para obligarse a calmarse-. Después averiguaremos cómo llegó hasta aquí…

"No permitiré que esa tragedia se repita…" pensó el ave interiormente, trayendo de su memoria recuerdos dolorosos.

- ¡Bien! ¡Terminemos con esto! –chilló el halcón gris, para después dejarse caer sobre Sasuke sin tomar ninguna precaución.

- ¡Amegumo! –trató de detenerlo su hermano, intentando a adelantarse a su movimiento, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El halcón negro vio impotente como la mano del pequeño humano comenzaba a brillar y entonces el silencioso precipicio se llenó del sonido de una parvada completa de aves.

- ¡Chidori Senbon! **(****7****)** –gritó Sasuke, mientras le arrojaba cientos de pequeños ataques al animal, semejantes a pequeñas agujas luminosas.

De inmediato Amegumo retrocedió en el aire, dando un chillido debido al dolor causado por las descargas eléctricas. El moreno se aprovechó de que el ave hubiera bajado su guardia y se apresuró a concentrar más chakra en su mano derecha.

- ¡Chidori Eisō! **(8)** –soltó el moreno, y Kuroi vio con ojos aterrados como una brillante columna de electricidad le atravesaba el ala izquierda a su hermano menor y lo hacía caer contra la pared del acantilado.

- ¡Maldito! –chilló el mayor de los halcones, mientras se las ingeniaba para ayudar a Amegumo a sujetarse de la pared de piedra, usando sus garras con cuidado.

Mientras el halcón gris soltaba unos cuantos trinos afligidos y agitaba su ala herida con desesperación, provocando que a su vez el dolor aumentara, el halcón negro trataba de tranquilizarlo, inclinando su cabeza y frotándola contra el blanco cuello del más pequeño. Entonces Kuroi apartó la vista de su hermano y la clavó en Sasuke, entreabriendo su puntiagudo pico en una muda amenaza.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día, pajarito? –se burló entonces el Uchiha, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Como respuesta, el halcón se elevó en el cielo cuan imponente era, extendiendo sus oscuras alas en toda su magnitud, al tiempo que soltaba un chillido mucho más potente que los anteriores y sumergió todo en un aterrador silencio.

- ¡Hane Senbon! **(9)** –gritó el ave, agitando sus alas una vez y entonces cientos de agujas se dirigieron hacia el muchacho, endurecidas mediante chakra y convirtiéndose de ese modo en peligrosas armas.

El moreno se las ingenió para esquivar con facilidad los proyectiles, comenzando a correr sobre la pared vertical de piedra caliza, pero no contaba con que el pájaro solo utilizaba ese ataque como una distracción.

- ¡Suiton: Taihōdan! **(****10****)** –gritó entonces el ave, mientras que una potente corriente de agua salía de su boca.

Sin embargo no apuntaba directamente al adolescente, sino a un sitio por encima de él y ligeramente a su izquierda, haciendo que una enorme oleada del líquido vital se deslizara entre las rocas y cayera sobre el Uchiha.

- Estúpido pájaro… -se quejó Sasuke con los dientes apretados, ahora sujetándose del precipicio con ambas manos para no dejarse arrastrar por la improvisada cascada.

Entonces un temblor hizo que la tierra se estremeciera, y una sombra, por increíble que pareciera incluso mayor que la que proyectaba Kuroi, invadió el acantilado.

- ¡Kuroi! ¡Amegumo! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –trinó una suave voz femenina, aunque más poderosa que las de las otras dos aves-. Despertaran hasta los huevos en el nido.

- ¡Kiri-sama! N-nosotros… -balbuceó Amegumo, mientras que desviaba sus ojos grises en dirección a Sasuke.

El moreno giró su cabeza hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver, en el borde del desfiladero y perfilándose contra el claro cielo azul, al ave más inmensa, y por qué no decirlo, más magnifica que hubiera visto en su vida. El muchacho permaneció impasible mientras que los ojos azules del ave lo observaban con atención, pero los entrecerró con desconfianza cuando ese brillante color celeste comenzó a opacarse por alguna razón desconocida.

- Entiendo –susurró Kiri, antes de que Kuroi pudiera abrir el pico para explicar la situación con más claridad-. Asesínenlo –sentenció el ave de manera rotunda, para después girarse sin muchas ceremonias, seguramente en la dirección en la que se encontraba el nido.

- No puedo morir todavía –dijo entonces Sasuke enseñando los dientes, al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsa el ultimo kunai que le quedaba-. Tengo gente que espera mi regreso, y esa otra persona… -añadió el muchacho al final para él mismo, desviando un poco su mirada hacia abajo.

- Interesante… -murmuró entonces Kiri, con los ojos brillándole de una manera extraña.

Para sorpresa de los otros pájaros, y del propio Uchiha, la hembra bajó del borde del acantilado hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho y se aferró a la piedra justo a su lado, de tal manera que los ojos de ambos quedaron aproximadamente a la misma altura.

- ¡Kiri-sama! ¡No se acerque! –intentó detenerla el halcón negro, algo histérico-. ¡Es peligroso y…!

- ¡Silencio, Kuroi! –lo calló el halcón recién llegado con un chasquido de su pico, y de inmediato el ave obedeció.

Kiri se giró de nuevo hacia Sasuke, y sonrió para sus adentros al percibir lo débil que se encontraba el chico en esos momentos. Puede que en optimas condiciones fuera un oponente admirable, pero justo en ese instante…

- Esa mirada tuya tan negra… -dijo la hembra con simpatía, incluso con algo de burla en su voz, mientras golpeaba suavemente el pecho del Uchiha con la cabeza-. ¿Perdiste a tu nido?

- ¿Nido? –preguntó el moreno algo confundido, mientras que una de sus cejas negras se alzaba de modo interrogante. Al mismo tiempo trataba de sujetarse con más fuerza de la piedra, intentando que el juego del ave no lo llevara hasta el fondo del desfiladero. Repentinamente se sentía como un pequeño ratón al que había atrapado el gato.

- Tus padres, polluelo –aclaró Kiri, y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente ante la última palabra-. ¿Murieron?

Obviamente el muchacho no contestó.

- Ah… -gorgoreó la hembra agitando sus plumas, para después seguir con los pequeños empujones sobre el chico, pero ahora usando sus garras-. Entonces los asesinaron.

- ¿Quién, polluelo? –preguntó Kiri con curiosidad-. ¿Buscaras venganza de esa persona?

- …

- ¿Qué pasa, polluelo? –siguió insistiendo la hembra, comenzando a hacer enfadar a Sasuke con tanto cuestionamiento-. ¿Por qué dudas en contestarme? Tus padres eran preciados para ti, ¿no? ¿O no los querías? –dijo al final, de manera cizañoza.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –habló por fin el Uchiha, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- ¡¿Entonces porqué dudas? –chilló el ave, agitando furiosa sus plumas-. No puedo saber todos tus pensamientos, polluelo. Si hablas lo suficiente puede que te deje vivir… -le ofreció Kiri con voz condescendiente.

El muchacho volvió a permanecer en silencio, clavando sus ojos negros en los azules del pájaro, de la manera más desagradable que fue capaz de conseguir.

- ¿No quieres hablar, polluelo? –resopló Kiri entonces, totalmente disgustada-. Bien, si así lo quieres…

- Estoy construyendo… -habló en ese momento el Uchiha, muy a su pesar, con los dientes fuertemente apretados-… un nuevo nido.

Kiri no pudo evitar trinar victoriosa, para total desagrado del muchacho; extendiendo sus enormes alas como si fuera a echarse a volar al segundo siguiente.

- Los humanos son criaturas interesantes –dijo el halcón, bajando el volumen de su voz hasta que casi se confundía con el silbido del viento-, pueden hacer con sus vidas cortas lo que otras criaturas no podrían en toda su larga existencia…

De repente el animal sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si intentara apartar de su mente algunos amargos pensamientos, y después agitó sus gigantescas alas para poder apartarse de la pared del risco y elevarse hasta el borde del desfiladero.

- ¡Kuroi! –llamó con un grito la hembra al mayor de sus subordinados-. Llévalo al nido, pero mantenlo lejos de los huevos y de los jóvenes. No me gustan sus llamas... –añadió el ave, viendo con ojo crítico las plumas quemadas del herido Amegumo.

El halcón negro inclinó levemente la cabeza en dirección a Kiri, aceptando en silencio la orden recibida por su señora.

- Déjalo en mi nido –siguió diciendo Kiri, suspendida en el aire-, es lo más seguro para la parvada.

- ¡Pero Kiri-sama…! –soltó de repente Kuroi, con toda la intención de replicar esta vez.

El imponente halcón se limitó a soltar un potente chillido, que nuevamente perforó los sensibles oídos humanos de Sasuke, y que provocó de inmediato que el halcón de alas oscuras bajara su cabeza con humildad. Mientras Kiri se daba la vuelta en el aire y partía en dirección al nido, Kuroi incitó suavemente a Amegumo a soltarse de la pared de piedra y que siguiera a la hembra. Abandonando poco a poco su miedo, el halcón gris avanzó unos cuantos pasos por el acantilado, para al fin extender sus alas y avanzar con lentitud pero de manera constante en dirección norte.

Cuando los ojos marrones del pájaro restante se clavaron en su figura con hostilidad, Sasuke supo que el siguiente movimiento de Kuroi no sería para nada agradable, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que el halcón lo tomara por los antebrazos, clavándole las afiladas garras en la carne, y elevándolo con él en el aire

- Estúpido pájaro… -gruñó el chico de pelo negro con los dientes apretados, soportando el dolor valientemente-. Al menos podría haber avisado…

- Kiri-sama es nuestra líder –dijo entonces Kuri con voz orgullosa, sin prestarle atención a los insultos del Uchiha-, la hembra alfa de la parvada…

- Lo noté –lo cortó Sasuke con poca amabilidad. No le agradaba al chico en lo más mínimo soportar un incómodo vuelo de duración desconocida, gastando su valioso tiempo en escuchar información que podía adivinar por sí mismo, proveniente además de un pajarraco insoportable.

- ¡Polluelo engreído! –chilló el halcón negro con voz molesta, sacudiendo al muchacho de un lado a otro, haciendo que la cabeza le diera vueltas al pobre Uchiha-. ¡Kiri-sama podrá ser la grandiosa líder de los halcones de las Montañas Hida, pero siente debilidad por los polluelos desvalidos como tú, que han perdido su nido!

- No soy un polluelo –se defendió Sasuke a pesar de todo, con los dientes fuertemente apretados-, y menos desvalido.

- A nuestros ojos sí –le replicó el pájaro con él mismo tacto que el chico había usado-. Eres demasiado joven, y además no tienes nido… De la misma forma que Kiri-sama perdió a su pareja y a su polluelo –informó Kuroi de manera cortante, haciendo que el joven girara su vista hacia arriba, buscando los ojos marrones del animal-. ¿Sabías que los halcones solo tiene una sola pareja de por vida? –siguió diciendo por lo bajo, esquivando la mirada oscura de Sasuke y prefiriendo dejarla perderse entre la espesa niebla de las montañas sobre las que volaban.

El Uchiha siguió analizando las expresiones del halcón unos minutos más, para finalmente darse por vencido y volver su vista al escabroso terreno, tratando de reconocerlo de alguna manera.

- Yo sí tengo nido –soltó de pronto el moreno con terquedad, provocando que de nuevo las plumas de Kuroi se erizaran con rabia.

- Entonces Kiri-sama no tuvo razón al compadecerse de ti –chilló el pájaro con desagrado palpable, agitando con más fuerza sus alas y provocando que el cabello negro del muchacho se agitara alrededor de su cabeza-. ¡Debería soltarte y dejar que te estrelles contra los ricos!

Apenas había terminado de hablar y el ave ya tenía las garras abiertas, dejando caer al moreno justo como lo había dicho. Por suerte, el Uchiha se las arregló para sujetarse de una de sus patas, desequilibrando de cierta manera el vuelo de Kuroi; y haciendo algo de impulso gracias a ese agarre, Sasuke terminó sobre el lomo oscuro del halcón.

- ¡Ya dije que no puedo morir aquí! –dijo el muchacho con irritación, comenzando a hartase de la actitud tan a la defensiva del pájaro.

- ¡Kuroi, es suficiente! –chilló la voz de Kiri por encima de sus cabezas, y sorpresivamente Sasuke sintió como era sujetado por los hombros, con más delicadeza que la usada por Kuroi. Al segundo siguiente sus pies abandonaban las plumas negras del animal.

El muchacho todavía podía sentir como los ojos marrones del agresivo halcón se clavaban en su espalda, mientras la hembra se encargaba de llevarlo entre las laderas de unas altas montañas, prácticamente hechas de roca desnuda y poca vegetación, rodeadas de niebla de la misma manera que el acantilado que habían dejado atrás, seguramente por encontrase a gran altura. De repente Kiri dio un giro imprevisto al pasar demasiado cerca de una de esas laderas, y sin ninguna señal que lo anticipara, una enorme cueva surgió entre la roca, tapizada de pequeñas ramas y hojas secas, formando un nido en el que bien podría caber el enorme halcón con comodidad.

Lo próximo que supo Sasuke es que había sido arrojado sobre ese lugar, y que más de cerca esos pequeños pedazos de madera no eran tan pequeños como aparentaban.

- Estoy segura de que irá a contarles a toda la parvada que estas aquí, Kuroi suele ser muy protector conmigo –dijo Kiri mientras se posaba con elegancia a un lado del muchacho-. Pero no te preocupes, que no te pondrán una pluma encima mientras estés dentro de mi nido.

- Entonces no podre irme –contestó Sasuke de malas pulgas mientras se ponía en pie.

- ¿Y a donde te vas a ir, polluelo? –preguntó la hembra algo distraída, mientras se acicalaba con el pico una de sus alas.

- Atami –contestó el Uchiha con sequedad, al tiempo que le daba la espalda al ave para examinar con más cuidado el lugar.

Un extraño ruido detrás de él lo hizo volver a girarse con brusquedad, algo a medio camino entre un escandaloso trinar de pájaro y una carcajada humana. Los ojos negros del muchacho se encontraron con la poco elegante imagen de un halcón gigante tumbando sobre su espalda y revolcándose como si se tratara de un pequeño cachorro.

- ¿Cuál es la gracia? –preguntó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos con desagrado, identificando de inmediato que el pájaro se burlaba de él.

- Si no mal recuerdo Atami es una ciudad humana que está cerca de la frontera del País del Fuego con el País del Té –dijo Kiri después de detener su carcajada, pero sin variar mucho la posición de su emplumado cuerpo-. ¿No es verdad, polluelo?

- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó a su vez el Uchiha, intuyendo por donde iba el asunto, y expresando por fin en voz alta la duda que había tenido desde el momento en que termino de hacer los sellos del jutsu de invocación.

- Las Montañas Hida están en el extremo oeste del País de los Pájaros –explicó la hembra, con la voz cargada de burla, dejando al moreno con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- ¿El País de los Pájaros? –repitió Sasuke con la garganta algo seca-. Eso está cruzando el País de la Lluvia –murmuró el chico para sí mismo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente con frustración.

"Esto será un problema…" pensó el muchacho "No sólo no podre regresar con el anciano hasta en por lo menos dos semanas, sino que tendré que entrar en un país ninja extrajero, sin el consentimiento del Hokage. ¡Estúpido viejo!" se maldijo interiormente el Uchiha, al tiempo que estrellaba uno de sus puños contra la pared de roca de la cueva.

- Llevaste por medio de un jutsu de invocación –interrumpió Kiri con tranquilidad los pensamientos del chico, acomodándose sobre al nido como si ya se alistara a pasar la noche-, ¿por qué no haces la invocación inversa para regresar?

- No tengo ningún contrato con un animal –contestó el moreno, mirándola como si fuera algo obvio-, para eso llegue aquí.

Sus palabras provocaron que el sueño se apartara de los ojos azules del halcón, y que agitara sus alas de manera repentina, provocando un pequeño vendaval dentro de la guarida.

- ¿Quieres el contrato con los halcones? –preguntó con violencia la hembra, su pico abriéndose y cerrándose una y otra vez, provocando chasquidos estremecedores que hacían algo de eco en el lugar.

La repentina defensa de Kiri hizo sonreír a Sasuke sutilmente. Sus palabras le confirmaban la existencia de un contrato que él podía aprovechar, aunque no había tenido en mente ningún animal en particular al momento de hacer el justu. "El animal más compatible con tu chakra" fueron las palabras del viejo pervertido, si en algo que podía confiar en ese hombre.

- No eran mis planes… -contestó el Uchiha con sinceridad, mientras se recargaba en la pared de la cueva, y se dejaba caer en el suelo para al fin poder tomarse un merecido descanso.

La hembra observó con desconfianza la nueva actitud relajada del muchacho, pero cuando éste no volvió a hablar o a siquiera dirigir su atención hacia el animal, Kiri bajó de nuevo sus alas y volvió a tomar una actitud tranquila.

- Había una pequeña aldea ninja al pie de las estas montañas… –decidió hablar por fin la hembra después de muchos minutos, cuando Sasuke había tomado la decisión de que lo mejor era dormir y buscar la manera de regresar a Atami una vez que amaneciera-. Pertenecían al País del Viento, y era llamada Akihabara…

El pájaro trino de manera suave y los ojos le brillaron mientras charlaba, como si pasaran delante de sus ojos imágenes que le encendían el corazón, sin embargo, el muchacho pudo notar la melancolía que se escondía debajo del canto.

- No eran muchos, pero eran fuertes –continuó la hembra con su relato-, y una buena familia había sido la líder de la aldea por generaciones, el Clan Kato. Pero un día el hijo mayor del jefe enloqueció… -en ese punto de la historia la voz de Kiri se tiñó de resentimiento, y sus agarras se cerraron con fiereza, como si recordaran la pequeña presa que estuvieron entre ellas tiempo atrás-. Entregó la aldea al País de la Roca. Fue una masacre de la que nadie consiguió escapar... Después vino aquí, asesino a mi cría, a mi pareja, y a buena parte de la parvada antes de que pudiéramos detenerlo.

El muchacho que se encontraba con ella dentro de la cueva bajo la vista hasta el suelo, y su oscuro cabello le oculto la mirada, sumiéndose seguramente en el recuerdo de las heridas causadas por su propio pasado.

- De la aldea no queda nada –dijo el halcón mientras se sacudía las plumas con fingida indiferencia-, de mi nido queda poco… ¿Cómo te levantaste tú, polluelo? ¿Cómo conseguiste que te brotaran nuevas alas?

Al escuchar que el pájaro lo llamaba, el Uchiha levantó la cabeza, pero de nuevo ninguna palabra salió de su boca y su semblante permaneció imperturbable. Kiri, aún en medio del dolor causado por los recuerdos, soltó un ligero chillido que bien podría interpretarse como una carcajada. La hembra comenzaba a entender que para llegar a la mente de ese humano en particular se necesitaba recorrer un largo camino.

- Yo maté al asesino de mi familia con mis propias garras –siguió insistiendo Kiri a pesar de todo, aunque en el ambiente que rodeaba a ambos seres ya no se sentía ninguna presión-, ¿tú que planeas hacer?

- Ya no es sólo una venganza… -dijo Sasuke, aunque bastante hartó del parloteo del ave a decir verdad-. Ahora esa persona es una amenaza.

"Polluelo idiota" pensó Kiri para sí misma "Una amenaza ya era desde el momento en que atacó tu nido. ¿Por qué lo ves hasta ahora? ¿Qué cambió?".

- ¿En serio? –preguntó la hembra fingiendo sorpresa-. ¿Una amenaza para qué? ¿Para tu nuevo nido? O será… ¿para tu compañera?

- Yo no tengo una compañera –contestó el Uchiha de inmediato, quizás con demasiada rapidez, y eso fue detectado con la misma rapidez por el halcón hembra.

- ¡Entonces si es tu compañera! –gorgoreó el animal de manera triunfante, como si sólo se tratara de un niño, y el moreno no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante su comportamiento-. Las crías humanas crecen tan rápido… Pero, ¿no eres demasiado joven para entrar en periodo de celo? –preguntó Kiri con curiosidad.

- No estoy en periodo de celo –gruñó Sasuke entre dientes.

- ¡Ah! Así que es tu compañera la que no ha entrado en periodo de celo –dijo el pájaro, ignorando por completo las palabras del muchacho-. La estás esperando. Eso es tierno…

- ¿Estas escuchándome, estúpida gallina? –dijo el de pelo negro, permitiéndose una sonrisa torcida en los labios, cargada de burla hacia el animal-. No estoy en periodo de celo.

- ¡A mí no me hablas así, miserable polluelo sin plumas! –chilló Kiri con enojo, para después abalanzarse a picotazos sobre el entonces, desprevenido muchacho.

El chico gruñó entre dientes su mala condición, pero afortunadamente las agresiones del ave no fueron tan rápidas como para ser incapaces de ser esquivadas. Sasuke intuyó que el halcón había disminuido su agilidad a propósito en el último instante, pero no abrió la boca para preguntar nada.

- Mañana hablare con la parvada sobre ti, y decidiré que hacer contigo –chilló la hembra con voz fastidiada-. Por ahora duerme, polluelo.

Sasuke la vio de manera asesina ante sus órdenes, pero esa mirada solo provocó que el pájaro soltara otro chillido y que se levantara finalmente. Para sorpresa del muchacho, Kiri solo tomó un lugar a su lado y también, para su vergüenza, lo acurrucó contra sus suaves plumas.

- Las noches en las montañas son frías –explicó el ave con voz tranquila-, y el invierno se está acercando, polluelo.

- A pesar del peligro, está bien involucrar a tu compañera en esa venganza… -creyó escuchar el muchacho mientras se quedaba dormido-. Ella puede ayudarte, pero no es su lucha, y eso evitara que te ahogues en la oscuridad…

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*E*˜S&N˜**_

- ¡Kiri-sama! ¡Kiri-sama! –chillaron una media docena de pequeños pájaros, que Sasuke identificó acertadamente como las crías de la parvada. Las aves se dejaron caer sobre Kiri, rodeándola con sus graciosos gorgoritos, de la misma manera en que las abejas se sienten atraídas hacia la miel.

- Ya, ya, a callar –dijo la gigantesca hembra con simpatía, agitando sus alas levemente para mandar a volar a los polluelos lejos de ella.

- ¡Sí! –contestaron los pequeños a coro, una vez que recuperaron la postura correcta sobre el aire, y al segundo siguiente echaron a volar hacia dirección desconocida.

Una vez que las pequeñas aves desaparecieron de la vista, Kiri chilló de manera ensordecedora, y su canto se perdió con lentitud entre las laderas de las montañas. Ojos vidriosos de diversos colores concentraron su atención en ella, y el silencio inundó el lugar.

- Tenemos un humano entre nosotros después de muchos años –comenzó a hablar Kiri con seriedad, dirigiéndose al resto de la parvada, reunida en los risco que rodeaban el nido de la hembra alfa-. Su nombre es… ¿Cómo te llamas, polluelo? –le preguntó al muchacho que se encontraba delante de sus garras, repentinamente consciente de que no lo sabía.

- Uchiha Sasuke –contestó el moreno de manera seca.

El pájaro sacudió su cabeza con desagrado ante la prepotencia del muchacho, pero decidió que la mejor manera de enfrentarla era fingiendo indiferencia.

- El polluelo quiere el contrato del jutsu de invocación –dijo Kiri, yendo directo al asunto que importaba, y provocando el descontento del moreno por el insistente apodo.

- ¡Pero, Kiri-sama! –no tardaron en escucharse quejas por toda la parvada-. ¡Eso es…!

- ¡Por algo no fue destruido! –terminó por callar el enorme pájaro a todas las protestas-. Aún a pesar de que se juró no volver a usarlo después de lo sucedido con el Clan Kato. ¿Quieres el contrato? –dijo entonces Kiri, girándose hacia el Uchiha-. ¡Consíguelo! –incitó al muchacho mientras agitaba sus alas con fuerza.

- Amegumo, Kuroi, Shirohoshi, y yo –dijo la líder de la parvada, al tiempo que señalaba a cada uno de los enormes pájaros. Entonces regresó su vista hacia Sasuke, y sus ojos azules lo vieron de manera desafiante-. Véncenos y tendrás el contrato.

_**˜S&N˜Y*O*R*E*G*R*E*S*E*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- A ver… -dijo Zaphy con una enorme sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, mientras que en su mano izquierda sostenía un pequeño control remoto-. Rebobinemos la cinta…

_- Ey, Chico-kun –dijo Sai mientras caminaban, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el otro moreno se dirigía a la Uzumaki-. Te ha crecido el pecho –soltó el muchacho con naturalidad, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la mencionada área del cuerpo de la rubia_.

- Otra vez –dijo la mujer de pelo azul-. Pero ahora cuadro por cuadro.

_- Ey, Chico-kun –dijo Sai mientras caminaban, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el otro moreno se dirigía a la Uzumaki-. Te ha crecido el pecho –soltó el muchacho con naturalidad, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la mencionada área del cuerpo de la rubia_.

- ¡Ya basta! –gritó Sasuke, quitándole el aparato a la directora-. ¡Entendí perfectamente la primera vez que lo vi! ¡Y sigo sin encontrarle lo gracioso a lo que pasó!

- Es que lo gracioso está en ver tu cara, no en la imagen –dijo Zaphy sonriéndole con ternura-. ¿Quieres que te traiga un espejo, entonces?

Un par de ojos rojos la vieron con ansias asesinas.

* * *

**1 Orgullo XD **

**2 Niebla, creo… **

**3 ****Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire**

**4 ****E****lemento Fuego, llamas del Fénix**

**5 Nube de lluvia **

**6 Negro**

**7 ****Aguja de Millar de Aves**

**8 Lanza puntiaguda del millar de aves**

**9 Vendría siendo similar al ****Arte Sabio: Bombardero de Agujas de Cabello (Senpō: Kebari Senbon****) de Jiraiya, pero con plumas**

**10 Elemento Agua: Cañón de Agua**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! OwO **

_Hime-Sora, zanzamaru, 3BYhancock, kaRura-UchihaI-wtf, Moon-9215, nayumi, nasuke y fujita uchiha, blood master, Valkiria Thrud, Team Black Star y Taka 2, Katari-chan, X-x-YukO-x-X, susisan, kitsune71, SayaUchiha, Viux-hyukyu_**.**

******Y de nuevo, mis disculpas por hacerlos esperar n_n Y mis disculpas por tener medio abandonado este fic ¬¬ ¡Y bienvenidos a los nuevos! *.* Por cierto, abri FB :B Busquenme como Zaphyrla Fathum Zula si lo desean, y tambien aviso que soy una de las orgullosas administradoras de un pequeño grupo SasuNaru en FB, donde me paso por lo menos una vez al día XD ¡Nayumi-San! Las marcas que Kyubi le dejó en la cara a Sasuke fueron cuando el teme iba a dejar a Naru-chan al final de la mision de Kyoto, cuando le pegó una cachetada guajolotera :O**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_Ella __**Me trajo de vuelta**__,_

_había querido escapar de su lado._

_Me fui... pero,_

_**Yo regresé.**_

_Era mi momento de protegerla._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_


End file.
